When The Angels Fell Silent
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Star has a secret. One that wove a tangled web across planets, thousands of miles away. But now the secret is out and the web is falling apart and she doesn't know where to turn or who to trust. But the titans won't let her fall alone. RxS
1. Hush

Opening Notes: This is my newest chapter story... I'm officially off hiatus! I hope you enjoy reading as much as enjoy writing it. A few things you should know prior to reading I will not be updating every day. I will update ASAP and if you get them one a day then that is fine but I will not promise it. The reason for this is I am trying to lengthen my chapters a bit and this story's plot has a few things in it that I amstill working out. Please bare with me. I am going to try to answer as many reviews as I can but please do not feel offended if I am unable to mention you. I am also going to dedicate each chapter of the story to a reviewer. Thank you for taking the time to read this note.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

**When the Angels Fell Silent**

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is property of DC comics_

Chapter 1: Hush

Chapter 1 dedicated to: xox.Annie Potter.xox

* * *

Above Jump City, storm clouds rolled in to cover the weak, winter afternoon sun. However, seeing as this was beautiful California, it didn't feel much like winter yet… The cold waiting to fly in at a later time. The clouds were thick and grey, heavily pregnant with rain, and they brought with them a strange, oppressive humidity that hung in the air and seemed to smother any of the city's residents that endeavored outdoors. At the corner of First Street and Park Avenue, a petite girl shrouded in a velvet cloak of darkest cerulean plowed back into a row of parked cars. She lay there, stunned for a moment. Around the corner, sounds of battle raged to the ears.

"Robin, look out!" a feminine voice yelped. Moments later an explosion rocked the street. The billowing smoke dissipated to reveal four strange teens and an even stranger woman facing them. One of the youths, Robin, was held about the waist by a girl with flaming scarlet hair who floated a few feet off of the pavement. The alien girl released her leader, and he dropped to the ground with catlike ease. Green skinned Beast Boy blinked sweat from his eyes and looked back and forth.

"Raven!" he called. The cloaked adolescent levitated back over, frighteningly dark energy crackling at her fingertips. Beast Boy seemed relieved, and quickly shifted forms into an emerald furred lion. Robin looked back.

"Raven, go!" he shouted. Raven rocketed towards the woman crouched in the center of the street, her mantra dancing at the edge of her lips. The woman sprang into the air, flipping over Raven and landing behind her. Raven turned quickly and jerked her hand up into the air, mentally summoning a light pole. It snapped at the base and flew over, hovering above her in a wreath of ebony power. She released it and jetted backwards, her cloak blustering about her with the harsh movement as the pole plummeted down onto the woman. She jumped lithely out of the way at the last moment, extending a set of claws that slashed deep gashes into the steel.

Raven pulled a mail box from the side of the street with her dark energy and blasted it towards the woman. It plowed into her middle and she flew back, crashing into the asphalt. She struggled from under it and swiped at Raven with her claws. She caught Raven by the cloak and managed to pitch her across the street. Cyborg narrowed his eye and charged, sonic cannon fizzing to life. A wide blue beam shot out, but the villainess deflected it with her claws, the beam bouncing back and slamming Cyborg into the ground.

Beast Boy roared and raced towards her, his own claws flexed as he pounced and tackled her. "Take this, Blade!" the changeling snarled between forms as he shifted from lion to gorilla and used a massive fist to knock her in the jaw. Blade's head flew back but she was not deterred, swiftly reaching behind and pulling a long sword from the sheath slung across her back. She snapped it down on Beast Boy's shoulder and he gave a bellow of pain, reeling back as crimson blood trickled out onto his fur.

"Starfire, let's go!" Robin snarled. On command, the extra-terrestrial beauty flew forward, matching the pace of her charging companion. Robin whipped out his bo-staff as they hurtled towards Blade who stood at ready with her sword. "Star, now!" he yelled. Starfire's hands were consumed with pulsating solar energy and soon several well-aimed star bolts were whizzing into the path of Robin's rapidly rotating bo-staff. They were deflected off the staff and sent spiraling at Blade. Blade charged and rushed at Robin, dodging the star bolts with swift flips and slides. She met Robin's staff blow for blow with her sword, the weapons clashing with metallic clangs.

Robin went down as the flat of Blade's sword slammed hard against his chest. "Robin!" Starfire yelled. Her eyes glowed brilliant emerald and she rushed at Blade with star bolts flaming on her fists. She squeezed her eyes shut and plowed into the villainess, knocked her to the ground. The two struggled with one another, Blade gripping Starfire's wrists hard and kneeing her in the gut. Star cried out and shot two beams of blistering hot energy from her eyes. Blade screamed and dragged her claws further along Star's wrists. Starfire's gloves slipped off in tatters, but she continued to burn her opponent with her eye beams, the two articles of clothing the very least of er worries. Raven struggled back onto her feet and rushed forward.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she snapped. Blade and Starfire were both consumed in a large ebony sphere and pulled apart with dark force. Raven released Star from her hold and she fell toward earth without a chance to recover and fly. She braced for impact that never came. Two strong arms caught her and cradled her protectively, holding her a moment and letting her regain her bearings. Robin set Star on the ground carefully and they darted forward again. Cyborg and Beast Boy picked themselves up from the ground and they ran after Robin and Starfire. They all came to crowd around Raven who had both hands out and her eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated on holding the struggling Blade under her control. Siren wails met their ears as the police squealed in from where they'd taken cover.

Raven dropped Blade hard into the ground and the villainess groaned as she fell unconscious. The police quickly carted her away, hoping to get her to her cell in Jump City jail before she woke up. Raven rested her hands on her knees and caught her breath, eyeing the long slash marks in her cloak irritably. Beast Boy touched his shoulder tentatively, wincing in pain. The empath looked over and pushed thoughts of her tattered cloak away, quickly moving to his side, her hands glowed white and she began to heal his injury. Starfire looked down at her wrists. Several slashes had been dug into her amber-toned flesh and blood trickled from the wounds.

She bit her lip and looked down the street where the pathetic remains of her gloves were laying on the ground. She sighed and her eyes darted over to her friends, who were all seeing to it that Beast Boy was alright. Robin seemed to sense Star's gaze… as usual… and looked over. "Starfire, are you alright?" he called. The girl looked a little pale. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"I am going to go back to the tower now… I shall meet you all there. You fought well! Congratulate our friends on the victory," she answered. Robin opened his mouth to protest her leaving them, but Starfire leapt into the air before he could call her back. The Boy Wonder frowned. Raven looked over with a single, shapely brow arched to show her inquiry.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her hands loosing their glow as she finished up healing BB. Robin shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I think Star might be hurt, but she left like she was in a hurry… I… we should get back to the tower soon and see to it that she's ok," he said gruffly. Raven nodded and shrugged before heading off towards the T-car without another word, waving Cyborg and Beast Boy after her. The two boys followed, and Robin stalked after his team quietly. It wasn't like Starfire to hide an injury. She was usually sensible about such things and let Raven tend to her as needed.

Robin revved the R-cycle and shot off down the block, the T-car roaring to life and swiftly trailing him.

Starfire landed on the rocky shore of Titans island and walked stiffly up the path, sweeping through the entrance to the tower deftly. She hovered in the air and brushed back her ruby bangs, tucking a few stubborn strands of hair back behind her ears and wincing in response to the slight pain of moving her wrists. Starfire breezed into her room and sat on the bed to examine the damage done to her. Her left wrist was alright, the blood drying on her skin. It would hurt a little to clean the cuts off but that would be fine. Her Tamaranian physiology would allow the injuries to heal within a few days.

Her jade eyes now traveled reluctantly to her right wrist. She grimaced and covered the wrist with her hand. The cuts were no worse on her right wrist than they had been on her left, but there was another mark on her arm that had not been caused by this battle. A single line of silver seemed to have burned its way into the shape of a small, intricate symbol on the under-side of her wrist and the skin around it was red as if it had been recently seared. What if her friends had seen the metallic mark wink in the light? Would they have pushed it off as the confusing reflections bouncing off of Blade's claws? She hoped they had not noticed it at all. She hoped Blade had not noticed.

Starfire dropped her hands to her side and slipped from her bed stubbornly attempting to disregard the unfortunate mark. She left her room, snatching a towel from the linens closet and making her way into the nearest bathroom. There were three in the tower. One for guests and the other two for the titans as needed. She slipped into the bathroom and slowly locked the door. She heard the moan of the garage door creak through the tower as the other titans arrived home. Star closed her eyes, feeling a bit sick. She hadn't really considered what might happen if her friends discovered her secret. What if they decided she was too dangerous? What if they sent her away? Starfire stripped her tall violet boots from her legs and let them drop to the floor, shivering slightly as her bare feet touched the cold tile floor.

She could have hovered off the ground, but she didn't really have the energy or the desire at this point… her mind drifting far away. Star slipped out of the rest of her uniform and turned on the water in the shower, closing the curtain and sitting on the closed toilet seat to wait for the water to heat. As soon as she could see a little mist of steam rise above the shower curtain, she slipped inside, sighing as the warm water splashed onto her skin. She ran her fingers through her long hair, and then shampooed it carefully. Star stood under the water, letting it beat at her skin and wash away the dirt and grime from the battle. Her jade eyes glazed and it looked as if she were not staring at the tiled wall opposite her, but rather far off into some different time.

_She was lying on a down-filled mattress, swimming in silk sheets. Koriand'r sighed and sat up; the sheets falling back to reveal her in a pale rose robe of sorts. She yawned. Her wrist hurt… Koriand'r peered at her right wrist curiously. There, the mark. She'd gotten it after the Psions had captured her. After she'd broken free from that wretchedly torturous machine... Where was she? Where was her sister, Comand'r? A young man entered the room._

_"Ryand'r!" she exclaimed, only half believing. Her brother had grown. The man nodded. "Brother… why are you here? Where is here?" she asked in her native tongue. Ryand'r looked at her sadly and came to sit on the edge of the bed by his sister._

_"Away from Comand'r. She was trying to kill you… my dear sister I took you away from her... You do not remember? You are safe now, though. But I saw… you have the mark also?" he asked quietly, grey eyes becoming sad. Koriand'r looked down at her wrist and back at her brother. He was less than a year younger than her, both of them at different points in their fourteenth year of life. _

_"This?" she asked, showing him her wrist and pointing at the lacy silver mark. Ryand'r nodded and produced his left wrist, exposing an identical mark. "Ryand'r, what is it?" she asked. Ryand'r frowned._

_"Keys. Shards of the key, rather. You have half and I have the other. Together they could unlock the greatest source of energy in the universe... or so rumor says. I received mine from a Psion runaway. I believe he had rebelled from… something. He had been given the shard and told to keep it separate from the other half by whoever his authorities were. I found him dying and he transferred the shard to me, relating only as much as what I just told you. I do not know how you received the other half. I only know the key was broken into shards so they could not be united. The power source… I do not know where it is, but I believe it is intended to stay locked. It was the Psions greatest experiment… it was meant to destroy much life. I know no more than that, and that it was constructed with more than simply science," Ryand'r shrugged. "We cannot help that our fate has been intertwined with such destructive power. All we can do is keep it unknown," Koriand'r stared at her brother and looked back at her wrist. He seemed so calm about it all. Just like Ryand'r. _

_"I do not want this 'shard,' my brother. The Psions were so cruel. I-I must leave. I must go back to Tamaran," she mumbled. Ryand'r scowled and shook his head._

_"It is not safe for you. Not now. You would be returned to slavery. The war is not complete. Koriand'r, find yourself a home. Travel far, and find a home where your slavery and your pains will be lost. I will speak with Galfore when I return; he will keep the shard a secret. I am sure," he said gravely. Koriand'r shook her head._

_"But why are you returning as well? Are you not also in danger?" she asked stubbornly._

_"I am going to fight, the war is not through. And once the war has finally calmed, I am going to state a case against Comand'r. She attempted to harm you and I cannot stand for that. It is the path I must take. You are my beloved sister and I shall do what I can to right what wrongs Comand'r has attempted against you," he said. Koriand'r nodded reluctantly, not one to try and convince her headstrong brother otherwise. No further words needed to be exchanged. The siblings were to choose their own paths, and right now that meant going in separate ways._

_"May X-Hal keep you," she whispered, a bit tearfully. Ryand'r kissed her cheek and hugged her before flying slowly from the room. Koriand'r changed stoically into her clothes, putting on her gloves with a strange finality in the motions as the symbol was covered. This "shard" was not to be known of._

Starfire shook her head, clearing her mind of the memories. Ryand'r had died shortly after on the battle field, simply enhancing her repulsion with the silver mark that marred her wrist. She did not like being connected with this creation of Psions. Star clutched a small star bolt in her left hand and then let it fade. Then again, were her star bolts not also a creation of the Psions? Had their experimenting possibly been more than curiosity, as they had told her? Had she actually been part of another plan for inflicting destruction? Starfire squeezed her eyes shut. Such thoughts were unneeded… but the shard had been given to her for some reason… and she did not like it. Her friends did not know of this past, and she intended to keep it as such.

The alien princess slowly washed the shampoo from her hair and scrubbed herself clean. Her movements were solemn as she shut off the shower and rang the water from her hair. Starfire ran her tongue over her lips and stepped from the tub, pulling the white towel to her and wrapping it about her. She paused for a moment, staring at her distorted image in the fogged up mirror, and listening for sounds of her friends in the hall. It didn't appear that anyone was there. Perhaps she could get to her quarters without anyone seeing her and inquiring of the still-raw slashes on her wrists. Perhaps the mark could remain unknown for a little while longer. With this thought, she clutched the fluffy towel tighter about herself and unlocked the door and let it slide open.

"Robin!" she yelped stumbling back as she was met with the boy's stern gaze. Robin lifted a brow, one hand shooting out deftly to steady her. She lowered her eyes and thanked him quietly, pressing her wrist closer against her chest. "I am sorry, I was simply surprised."

"You were in there a long time. Are you ok?" he asked authoritatively. Starfire flushed suddenly. Was he completely unaware of the fact she was standing in the hallway, talking with him in nothing but a towel? "Starfire…" he tugged at a piece of her hair for attention. She glanced up, confused by the look on his face. He seemed pulled between amusement, concern, and affection. "Earth to Star, again… are you alright? You seemed a little off when you left us earlier," he said, his tone softening.

"Y-yes. I am fine. We were victorious, and that is wonderful!" she attempted a smile and failed miserably, much too nervous to feign a bubbly attitude.

"I wasn't asking about the fight. I was asking about you." He said, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"I am fine. Simply… tired. Blade was a strong adversary. Um… I shall see you later, friend Robin," Starfire edged away. Robin took her wrist to stop her and she jerked away, slivers of pain racing through her raw cuts. At the look of surprise on his face she mumbled an apology. "Sorry, I am not really… 'With it,' as Beast Boy says, right now… I-I should go get… dressed… now…" she muttered. Robin watched her for a few minutes.

"You're hurt," he said bluntly, eyeing the red marks on her wrists.

"I am fine," she reassured him, again attempting to move off down the hall, the mark secreted against the fabric of the towel so he could not see. This time it was his voice rather than his touch that took her captive and caused her to stop her exit.

"You know better than to hide when you've been hurt," Robin sounded as if he were scolding a child. Starfire bit her lip and twisted a few strands of scarlet hair around her finger, hugging the towel closer still. Finally, she turned to face him again, a few paces away now and an unusually defiant and exasperated look gracing her features.

"Yes, and I am not hiding. I have a few minor cuts and I can tend to them quite well on my own. Thank you for your concern, Robin, but as I said, I am fine. Perhaps I will see you at lunch," she said with sudden brusqueness. She needed to escape his inquiries now… even if it meant being a little catty. Robin blinked, surprised by the curtness of her dismissal. Starfire turned on heel and left, fleeing to her room. She slid her door closed behind her and sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't meant to be rude to Robin… he'd only wished to help. But her awareness of how easily the mark could be discovered had been renewed and she had no desire to explain it to him should he see it. Starfire stared glumly at the lush carpet floor.

She would apologize later. Starfire went to her closet and rummaged through a few little cubbies until she found some good lengths of bandaging. She wrapped her wrists carefully, after quick examination to ensure they were clean. Once the task was complete, she rhythmically slipped into her uniform piece by piece. As she finished fastening her communicator to her belt, she plucked up her lilac-toned gloves. Her eyes ran over the material dully, and with a sigh she slipped them on. The emeralds gracing the top of each glove winked in the light of her room. It brought a slight smile to her face despite her less-than-entertained mood. It was the small beauties of the world that brought the most joy to her.

In fact, she preferred the glittering shimmer the light cast on the emeralds more than she cared for the precious stones themselves. Starfire ran a brush through her long, silken hair and carefully worked the teeth of a fine comb through the small, snaring tangles left from her shower. Her jade eyes flitted to the clock on her nightstand. Lunch would be in a few moments, but it was unlikely she'd see the others. Maybe Robin would be there, but the others would probably be relaxing and working off the fatiguing effects of the battle with Blade via a nice little cat nap.

She floated down the hall, long legs again encased in her purple boots. Star took in a deep breath, the scent of melted butter washing over her. Robin making grilled cheese, no doubt. She was quiet as she entered the kitchen, and Robin didn't look up from his cooking as she took a seat at the table. She knew he was aware she was there, because upon entrance he'd deliberately started another sandwich for her. She looked down at the table, hair ruffling forward to veil her face. He was probably offended. It was the strange thing about him. He could take physical pain better than anyone she knew and he had the hardest wall around himself she'd ever seen, but none the less it seemed he couldn't shrug off a certain sensitivity to her actions.

He was just like anyone else on the inside; despite his attempts to close off any emotional hurt, words stung him all the same. A very minute smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Robin was hard on the outside but soft on the inside and once you'd hammered through his outer shell you could pretty much rip the poor guy apart… and yet he'd deny the whole thing. The thought almost made her laugh, but she gracefully refrained. "Robin, I am sorry about my words earlier. They were unkind," Starfire apologized softly, unconsciously rubbing her wrist under the table, one finger tracing the pattern of the shard instinctively. She didn't see the symbol flare up emerald and then fade beneath her touch. Robin didn't reply for a while, and Star sighed.

She slid from her seat and walked over lightly, standing just behind him. Robin swallowed. He wasn't angry, just concerned. The soft fragrance of jasmine and orange flowers tickled his senses. "It's fine. I'm just… you know, worried. You're acting a little different," Robin abandoned his cooking for a moment and turned to face her. "You've been hurt before, but you've never been so secretive about it. Whether you're hiding it or not… you're still down-playing it an awful lot. Even if it's not bad, why can't I just see? I just want to make sure you're alright," he sighed and ran a hand through his rumpled hair.

Star looked down. "I know. I am sorry, but… I would prefer to tend to these on my own. The cuts are not bad anyhow," she shrugged and held out her wrists. Robin nodded.

"If that's what you want. I'm not going to force you or anything… but at the least, you should probably take off your gloves. They're a bit tight considering you've got open wounds," he suggested. Starfire's expression faltered.

"They are bound anyways. Even without the gloves they would be restricted," she muttered stiffly. Robin locked eyes with her through his mask. The girl shivered slightly, knowing his deep azure eyes were searching her face for answers to her strange behavior.

"Then maybe take off the bandages too…" he said carefully, lifting a brow. Star shook her head.

"I am fine," she waved him off. Robin sighed wearily and turned back to the grilled cheese sandwiches, flipping them with his spatula so they flopped expertly onto two plates. He handed her one and she accepted it graciously, wandering back over to the table. She'd never hurt her wrists before. She'd never needed to remove her gloves in front of her friends. She'd never been caught in nothing but a towel by Robin… Starfire grimaced inwardly. Just lovely. Starfire took a dejected bite of her sandwich. Sometimes life could be so stupid…

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will consider inserting the "Titans News" section into my author's notes if you all would like me to. Please leave a review saying that is what you would like if that is the case. I should like to have chapter two up for you all by Wednesday or Thursday, so please keep an eye out. It's wonderful to have you here for another story... hopefully this one will be as enjoyable or more enjoyable than previous ones. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated but I would ask that your critiques be explained so I can understand fully what it is that needs improvement. Thank you very much.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	2. Touch

Chapter 2: Touch

Chapter 2 dedicated to: rock'n'roll bitch

* * *

Starfire and Robin shared their lunch in silence, Robin studying her face once in a while. He was really concerned about her sudden distancing from him. Had he done something wrong earlier? He recalled the incident in the hall. Perhaps she had been embarrassed? Robin supposed it might have been better to confront her fully dressed rather than startle her just as she'd come from a shower. Robin pulled out of his contemplation, noting she was staring at him curiously. "Robin, please do not think of my behavior… perhaps you can try to forget of my rudeness?" she asked softly. Robin smiled slightly.

"Alright, Star… if that's what you want," he surrendered with a reluctant sigh. What else could he do? Maybe she really had just been a little tired from the fight with Blade. It was reasonable; everyone else had gone to rest a while as well. Starfire looked thankful. He reached across the table and took her empty plate, standing from his seat and taking the dishes to the sink. He dumped them there blankly, regarding the growing pile of dirty silverware a moment before shrugging and returning to the table where Star was fiddling with her water glass.

She looked up at him as he came to stand near her. "Want to go see if the others feel like going to the park or something?" he asked. Blade hadn't been connected to much of a case, it appeared she'd just come to cause trouble and see how long she could wrestle with the Titans before she was caught, so Robin didn't have any files to work through at the moment. Starfire's face lit up at the proposition and she nodded, floating from her seat. Perhaps the shard could sink back into oblivion… at least for a while.

The princess hovered next to him as they approached Beast Boy's door. "Friend, do you wish to venture to the park with Robin and me?" Starfire trilled sweetly. Beast Boy's door slid open after a series of loud clicks indicating he was taking off his obnoxious amount of locks.

"Sure, why not?" the changeling agreed amicably, sliding out from his room with an easy shrug. Starfire beamed. She floated ahead to the next door. Raven.

"Friend, do you wish to venture to the park with Beast Boy, Robin, and me?" She inquired. Raven didn't even open her door; instead she muttered a muffled no from behind the steel barrier. Starfire's shoulders slumped slightly, but she shrugged it off and quickly flitted to Cyborg's quarters, BB and Robin trailing easily after her.

She repeated her offer. Star heard Cyborg yawn boisterously. "Aw, sorry Star. I'm charging up right now. Maybe I can meet y'all out there if you're still there in a few hours," he apologized. Starfire was understanding.

"Indeed. That would be glorious, Friend Cyborg," she piped. She turned and stretched out her lean frame, twirling once and coming to land beside Robin, who had been watching the spectacle with interest. Robin smiled softly at her, and she noted a small flicker of affection in the gesture. Star grinned back at him. "Let us depart, my friends," she urged. Beast Boy bounded back down the hall, heading towards the main door enthusiastically. They burst outside, Starfire laughing as Beast Boy shifted to the form of a puppy and tumbled down the walk.

Despite the grey, Starfire's radiant personality made the unusually stuffy winter day feel like a wonderful spring afternoon. Robin strolled after her as she glided after BB, watching his two friends dancing down the path with childlike eagerness. Star was the only person in the universe that could make a trip to the park seem like the most amazing thing in the world. Robin grinned as he watched his flame-haired friend leap into the air and soar upward. Beast Boy quickly followed suit in the form of an eagle. Star dipped back down towards Robin and without warning she'd wrapped her arms about his chest and lifted him into the air. Luckily, the Boy Wonder was fairly used to her transporting him to various places and was unfazed as she gained altitude so she was flying through the air beside BB again.

Starfire stayed below the clouds, which still looked as if they were considering disgorging their contents onto Jump City. She giggled as she felt a surge of energy run through her. Robin jerked suddenly, yelping. "Robin! What is the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"Damn, something burnt me!" he growled, trying to look down at himself as pain shot through his side. "Under your wrist, Star. Lift it up so I can see what happened," Robin directed. Starfire's jade pools jumped wide and she unconsciously stiffened as they continued to fly through the air. She edged her arm lower on his waist so he could bend a bit and examine any damage as they flew. Beast Boy shifted from eagle to African Gray so he could talk.

"Dude, what's wrong?" the changeling inquired in his high-pitched, choppy parrot voice.

"Ah, something burnt me. Star, it wasn't… a star bolt… was it?" he asked suddenly, looking up at her in confusion and ignoring the stabs of pain rushing at the burn. There was a small hole in his uniform, tinged with brown from where the heat had burnt away the cloth and his skin was red and raw beneath. Starfire shook her head furiously, catching a glimpse of a barely noticeable pattern on his skin. The twisting line that indicated the shard…

"No! I would never…" she broke off. "Let us land," she muttered, and with that she dove toward the earth. Beast Boy dipped down beside her and they landed lightly. Robin winced in pain. They were now only a block or so from the park. As Beast Boy and Robin examined the curious burn, Starfire carefully turned to look under her wrist. She stifled a small gasp. The symbol had burnt through both bandage and glove and was pulsing with the emerald light that made her star bolts. She swallowed and took a few steps back, eyes big, and without a word to her friends she ran away.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, hearing her footsteps echoing down the sidewalk. Robin whirled to see her form receding and all thoughts of his burn fled. He took off after her, Beast Boy waving his arms in surprise and darting after the two running figures. Starfire threw a glance over her shoulder. She bit her lip and launched into the air, flying quickly out of sight. As she flew she stripped off her neck guard and let it drop along with her communicator. The last thing she needed was her friends tracking her down right now.

Robin skidded to a stop as Starfire's communicator and neck guard slammed into the sidewalk in front of him, the steel neck piece actually cracking the sidewalk a smidgen. Robin cursed inwardly. She'd taken off any chance of tracking her. Beast Boy stumbled up beside him, panting. "Man, what's with her?" he whined. Robin scowled. He'd known something was wrong. Now she'd run away… He looked back at the burn mark. Had it really been her fault? Surely Star would never actually try to hurt him… Robin winced again.

Starfire flew without any sense of direction, wind whipping her hair back. Why was the mark acting up now? Ryand'r hadn't said anything of the shard having its own source of power or anything like it. She increased her speed, squeezing her eyes shut as she flew higher and higher. Then, a wave of dizziness rocked through her. Starfire jolted to an incredibly abrupt stop, her bones jarring with the rough movement. Star hovered at that height and brought a cool hand to her head, moaning softly as her vision began to swim. Something was very wrong. The mark on her wrist began to pulse, shooting pain down the length of her arm. Starfire uttered a soft cry of fright and then her vision went blank. All she saw was blinding light and she had the wild sensation of free fall.

The light intensified and then suddenly faded to leave blackness. After no more than a few seconds of the darkness she was assaulted with a nauseating amount of pictures, scenes, flying through her mind. Starfire saw her sister, standing at a massive set of gates. Blackfire lifted her left wrist and it glowed with the brilliant magenta that characterized her sister's bolts. The magenta light cast an image onto the stone gate. The symbol. Her sister had gotten Ryand'r's shard… Starfire's head grew foggy and thick and then sharply cleared again. Her sister standing over Ryand'r's body with her arm outstretched and the shard ripping from her brother's flesh and flying to imbed itself into her sister's wrist while she chanted some strange words of foreign tongue. Comand'r… Blackfire… laughed as the shard flashed and then sunk into her skin.

The image began to change again, but a sudden pain blocked everything out. She screamed as her fall was stunted by sharp, dragging objects. Moments later her limp body smacked hard into something wet. Water. She'd fallen in a lake? Or was she in the bay? She didn't have time to think because she was still falling, sinking down into the water. Her eyes flashed open with the sudden rush of adrenaline that screamed for her to fight for survival. Starfire's eyes were wild with fear and she tried to move to swim back up to the surface. Her lungs were burning for air, the breath having been knocked out of her upon immediate impact. Starfire tried to thrash but only succeeded in ensnaring herself in her long hair. Her clothes weighed her down further.

As Starfire's view of the world slowly narrowed in on her and sweet darkness began to encase her, she was immersed with a strange warmth. As her eyes closed something began to materialize in front of her. It glittered and winked silver. The other shard…? The silver thing slipped from view and she lapsed from consciousness to the ringing music of a strange and alien tongue.

Starfire woke with a blistering headache and feeling like a soggy mass of rumpled cloth. She groaned and with effort she was able to prop herself up. Starfire swallowed. Her mouth felt oddly dry. She blinked her eyes, her lids feeling sluggishly heavy. She was caked with mud from head to toe and long scratches had torn slashes into her uniform and left shallow marks along her back and her arms and legs, little beads of blood bubbling up from the cuts. Starfire coughed. She moved her neck stiffly, trying to piece together what had happened. She was lying on the shore of a very small lake, but it appeared quite deep. Old, gnarled trees had bowed out over the water, completely covering the sky and creating a lush umbrella over the small oasis. She could hear cars in the distance.

She must be near the highway. Probably in the still wooded area set for clearing next week. She grimaced as her eyes were drawn to small tatters of purple cloth dangling from the stretching branches over the lake. Well, now she knew where'd she'd fallen and why she was so scratched up. Considering how high she'd been when she'd begun to fall, the trees and the water coupled with her strong alien body had probably been what saved her. Starfire whimpered softly as she evaluated what her fall must have been like. Not very pretty, she decided.

Starfire lifted a hand to her head, the other propping her up. Her head was absolutely throbbing. She managed to lean forward enough that she was slumped over with her hands upturned in her lap. Star blinked a few times. One… two shards? One on her right wrist… and her left? She stared at them blankly. She had… the full key? How? Blackfire would have to be dead then… and this would mean she was the only suitable holder for the other shard right now, if it had managed to travel all the way to earth and to her. Or it had been sent. Yes, it had been sent… by Blackfire? No. The music. The voice had not been her sister's. Starfire had a sinking suspicion these shards were more magic than scientific experiment.

She reached down to her side to take her communicator up and call for her friends, and then realized she'd taken it off running away from Robin. Tears sprang to her eyes. Oh, how could it get any worse? She was sitting in the middle of the woods, weak and dizzy, with no way to call for her friends and no way to make her way home on her own. Not to mention she now had _both_ shards and they were supposed to be kept separate. She now wondered exactly how powerful this "source" could be anyhow. Starfire gave a desperate sob. Why was all this happening now? Stupid Blackfire. If she hadn't died, Starfire wouldn't have this other shard… wait. Starfire stopped her soft crying to sit bolt upright. Her sister was dead.

Or something or someone had happened to remove the shard and send it to Starfire. Starfire took a few shallow breaths. Comand'r… her sister had tried to kill her as a child, yes, but she was Star's only surviving blood-relative… Starfire's sobs came anew. She prayed to X-Hal that Blackfire was not dead. The girl fell to the side and curled into a wretched little ball. Curse this day. She really wished Robin would come and find her now. What she would give to feel him take her into his arms… Starfire's body shook with more cries. She had _hurt_ Robin.

As if in sympathy to her situation, the clouds then decided to release their bounty and she was soon being pelted with heavy rain-tears. Starfire huddled into a smaller ball. She didn't want the cloud's sympathy. The poor girl's thoughts became addled. She managed to shift enough that she could look up at the sky. Star squeezed her eyes shut and used all the will power she had to try and open her mind to Raven. Perhaps the dark girl had been notified of what had happened by Robin and Beast Boy and was even now mentally searching for her. She reached a weak hand behind her and sunk her fingers into the wet mud above her, trying to drag herself further up the bank.

She gave a cry of pain. Every fiber in her being ached. Such a fall would have killed most. For a moment, she wished it _had_ killed her.

Raven levitated in the back of the T-car. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered for the umpteenth time as she mentally reached out for Starfire's aura. It seemed as if Starfire had completely ceased to exist, because the empath could not even detect the faintest sense of her friend. Then, she felt it. The soft twinge that told her she'd located Starfire. It wasn't hard to lock onto Starfire's mind. It was easily the least corrupted mind in the entirety of the city… and it seemed wherever the girl was, was fairly secluded at that.

Raven quickly used her will to push into Starfire's mind and gather the surroundings. _Starfire?_ Raven's soft voice echoed in the alien's head. _**Raven?** _Starfire thought back. She must be going crazy in her weakened state, Starfire thought. _Starfire, we're coming to get you._ Raven's voice said. Starfire's sobs quieted a little and she stilled. Well, if Raven said so… Star drifted into a bluntly peaceful unconsciousness. Despite the fact she was highly considering the fact that Raven's "voice" was probably all her fatigued mind's conjuring.

Raven flipped open her communicator and contacted Robin with Starfire's area, or at least the best idea of what it was from what she'd gathered with Star's senses. Robin had nodded, his jaw set, and he'd closed the link. The R-cycle roared down the streets and out onto the highway towards the undeveloped area. He could care less he had been soaked to the bone by the relentless rain. Robin swung off the road, his bike soaring over the safety rail and careening down a hill into the wooded area. He struggled to keep it under control and as soon as the ground stopped sloping he skidded to a stop, shut off the R-cycle and jumped off, running deeper into the wood.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. He didn't care if the stupid little burn had been Star's fault. He knew her. She would never have intentionally tried to hurt him. Whatever was wrong… he had to help fix it. "STAR!" he yelled again. Robin burst through some more trees and nearly toppled forward into the shallows of the small lake. His boots were immersed as the lake water lapped over his feet. He looked up. Lavender cloth hung like streamers from the trees overhanging the lake. "Starfire…" Robin whispered.

He scanned the lake banks with his sharp eyes and locked onto a small form sprawled on the opposite bank. Star. Robin sprinted around the edge of the lake and dropped to his knees beside her limp body. "Starfire, what happened to you…" he breathed, staring at her muddy and bruised body. Robin blinked, and then scooped Star up into his arms bridal style. She hung almost lifeless, save the irregular rise and fall of her chest.

Robin supported her with one arm and cradled her against his chest, using the other hand to call the rest of the titans. By the time he'd gotten back to the R-cycle with Starfire in his arms, the others were waiting. It was late now. In the time between Star's fall and when Raven had reached her, the titans had combed through the city several times and the sun had disappeared below the horizon. Now, the stretch of highway above them was empty except for the T-car, which was parked obtrusively on the shoulder of the highway.

Robin scrambled up the hill with Star held close and the others followed after him. Raven used her powers to move the R-cycle back up onto the street. Robin laid Star carefully in the back to the T-car and then slipped gingerly in beside her, holding her head on his lap. No one argued. Rather, Raven and the R-cycle were consumed in black energy and she teleported home. Beast Boy rode shot-gun and Cyborg took the wheel. "Will she be ok?" Cyborg asked as he sped home.

"I think so. She took a really bad fall though," Robin said. He cleared his throat, choking out the waver that wanted to edge in on his voice.

"It… wasn't… _that_ b-bad…" Starfire mewed weakly. Robin looked down in surprise. Her eyes were half open. "B-but I feel… quite… sore," she mumbled. Robin stroked some hair from her face. Star tried to smile and managed a very tiny grin before she slipped away from consciousness yet again. Before black completely encased her, she managed a soft sorry and a difficult lift of her hand to lightly touch where Robin had been burned before her hand fell limp again. Robin took her hand in his own and looked at her wrists. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw the symbols through the tattered fabric.

Robin pulled her further onto his lap and pressed his face into her hair. Cyborg looked back at his leader through the rear-view mirror. Robin seemed pretty bent up. He never had done well when Star got hurt. They rode in silence all the way back to the tower, and Robin carefully took Starfire out of the back seat and carried her into the tower and into the infirmary where Raven was already waiting. Robin laid her softly onto the hospital-like bed. Raven immediately took to healing Starfire's cuts and bruises.

"What do you think happened?" Raven asked quietly. Robin shook his head, lightly rubbing Star's shoulder with his thumb.

"I don't know. I got burnt, we landed, she ran, and we found her like this," Robin said, bewildered. Raven finished healing Star, and the girl looked good as new… albeit in need of a rinse. Raven looked at Robin.

"You should go get changed before you get sick. Star won't wake up for a while. I'm going to go into her mind and see if I can coax her into consciousness," Raven suggested gently. She knew well that Robin was a bit more attached to Starfire than the others. Robin nodded reluctantly, eyes sweeping over Starfire's vulnerable, sleeping form. He wanted to know what was happening to his friend so badly... As he left, Raven placed two fingers on the center of Star's forehead and closed her eyes. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

_Starfire?_

_**…**_ Starfire didn't respond. _Starfire. You're home. Can you hear me?_ Raven persisted. Raven felt Starfire shift groggily under her hand. _**I am… on Tamaran?** _Came the meek and confused inquiry. _No. You're in the Tower infirmary._ Raven corrected. _**Oh. I see.** _Starfire's voice replied. Raven then felt herself spinning. When everything steadied, Raven was standing in a softly lit field of pale yellow and white flowers. The sky was a light, sparkling lilac. Starfire was standing with her back to Raven, dressed in a silky white gown that hung over her in loose, rippling folds. Raven blinked. Ok, so this was Starfire's mind.

_Hi._ Raven said blankly. Starfire turned to face her friend. _You need to wake up._ Raven commanded bluntly. Star tilted her head to the side.

**_It feels better in here._** The Tamaranian princess countered quietly.

_I healed you. You should feel fine._ Raven interjected. Starfire frowned and looked down at her wrists. It wasn't physical feeling she was concerned about. She didn't feel like dealing with the shards. She didn't feel like trying to answer Robin's inevitable questions. She had hardly a doubt he'd seen the shards, considering the state of her gloves when he must have found her.

_**It is not pain in my body I wish to escape.** _Starfire sighed. Raven rocked irritably onto one hip, perching a hand on it and narrowing her eyes.

_Than what?_ Raven muttered. Star looked away.

**_Robin. I will have to explain… things to him that I hardly understand myself. And once he knows, I do not know what he will think. _**She mourned. Raven huffed.

_You mean the shards?_ Raven asked. Starfire looked up, startled._ I received your memories of the shard and your sister when I first found you out there by the lake._ Raven explained, tapping her head with one finger. Starfire's shoulders slumped. _I would've never guessed that Blackfire had hated you that much. Nor would I have guessed you were connected to a universally powerful… thing… like that which the shards unlock. I've heard of the power a little bit. When I was on Azerath. Just like you knew a little about Trigon from your time on Tamaran. _Raven said matter-of-factly. She didn't seem the least bit ruffled by the alien girl's potential to gain such immense power.

**_Would Robin think it horrid?_** Star asked quietly. Raven shook her head.

_No. I mean, he'll want to rip Blackfire's head off… although it seems you think she may already be dead._ Starfire nodded bleakly. _Either way, you need to wake up. Robin will think you staying unconscious is more "horrid" than having those shard things. Of course… they're no light matter. I don't know if you should try and find the power or if you should just hope nothing bad happens with the shards so close. But, I mean… at least now they shards can't fall into evil hands._ Raven reasoned, her voice sharp and very authoritative. Starfire sighed.

**_Perhaps you are correct. I would not wish to worry him… Though I am reluctant to wake up. I do not wish to deal with the shards. I do not wish to acknowledge this power. Perhaps the others will think I am terrible… being connected to such a bad force. _**Starfire murmured.

_Yeah, well, you really need to wake up before he starts to get spastic or something. Then we can see if they think you're terrible. Off hand I don't think that's really possible. This isn't your fault. I can't even see why it's such a big deal to you._ Raven rambled dryly. This elicited a darkened look from Starfire. She gave a reluctant sigh and waved at Raven, indicating she would see her dark friend on the other side. Raven gave a curt wave back and left Star's mind. She opened her amethyst eyes to see Starfire blinking against the bright infirmary light. She looked at Raven and the half-demon saw much fear in the princess's gaze.

* * *

Author's Note: I wasn't too pleased with this chapter, but I guess it's alright. I'll try to get chapter three up around Monday or Tuesday. A lot of you said you wanted Titans News back, so I'll start that up in chapter three, I think. Please feel free to put whatever questions you want answered in Titans News via review. Constructive Criticism and the such are very appreciated. I appologize for all spelling/ grammatical errors in both this and the previous chapter... spelling is not really my forte... For those of you who thought I might have rushed a bit in explaining what the shards were... yes, I supose I did in a way. However, it was a necesarry thing to place early on so I can bring in some of the other elements of the plot later on where it all ties in, ect. Very good suggestion though, I'll try to refrain from rushingthrough things. Thank you! As I've said, reviews are wonderful, so if you have the time it would be lovely.

Love,

Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	3. Curious

Chapter 3: Curious

Chapter 3 Dedicated to: PaintingYourEmotions

* * *

Starfire shifted on the infirmary bed. The smell of sanitizers stung her nose. As Raven had said, Star's physical pain was gone. This was of only slight relief. Starfire was far from claiming to have premonitions of any kind, but she knew that whatever power it was that she was connected to was more than just a massive energy. There was something dark in it. Starfire could feel it. The shards seemed to have there own will and were pulling her… beckoning her to release their force. Raven was simply standing and watching. Finally, she chose to speak. 

"Maybe I should call Robin?" she asked blankly. Star closed her eyes and did her best to suppress the flush that itched to make its way onto her cheeks.

"Why Robin?" She asked softly. Raven arched a delicately formed brow.

"Why not?" she countered. Starfire's eyes flashed open. She locked eyes with her friend.

"Alright. Call for him if it pleases you," Star murmured, keeping her voice unattached. Raven frowned disapprovingly.

"Star, it's not any news that you two are more than just 'comrades' or something. Besides, he's the one you mentioned in your mind. He's the one you feel you need to talk to and you know it. Even if you want to just say it's because he's your leader, you still think you need to talk to him. There aren't many secrets with an empath, and right now you're just being difficult," Raven said monotonously. Starfire was a little flustered. Raven smirked. She wasn't going to let Star hide from this. Especially with the both of them causing so much emotional tension in the tower. It was starting to get in the way of Raven's meditation. Besides, this whole power source thing couldn't be too dangerous… right?

The lavender-haired darkling shrugged and left he room to fetch Robin. Starfire waited, gnawing irritably on her lower lip. She sighed and rolled from the bed, desperately wanting to take another shower. The glimmer of the shards caught her eye. She looked at them dejectedly, and slipped off the remains of her second pair of gloves. Star observed them carefully, moving her wrists so the light caught the silver marks at different angles. The symbols were still outlined with a slight redness. Just out of tentative curiosity, Star wondered if it was possible to channel solar energy into the marks.

It seemed to make sense. She'd felt a rush of energy and ended up burning Robin, and in on of the little flashes during her fall, Blackfire had made the shard glow with the power of star bolts. Starfire thought it was worth a try… just to see… and closed her eyes and concentrated on directing the flow of energy to the shards. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so curious, but it couldn't hurt… She felt the familiar heat rush through her veins, heading towards her hands in the form of star bolts. No, she shouldn't be doing this. She needed to stop… but… Star clenched her teeth and concentrated harder on the symbols instead of her hands, trying to channel the power. She was just curious. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that this was a bad idea but the shards just seemed to call her... She saw a small flash of light flare up before her closed eye-lids and she opened them to stare in shock.

All around her various symbols now flashed and faded, weaving intricate patterns that formed long threads of glowing emerald marks. They had totally consumed her view and wreathed her in a pulsing sphere. The shards on her wrists danced with jade light as well. Starfire swallowed and blinked hard. More heat rushed through her veins and she swayed with the sudden swell of solar energy leaving her body. Starfire tried to dissolve the marks and retrieve the energy as she did when allowing her star bolts to die out. Nothing happened. She took in a deep breath and flinched as another wave of energy fell off of her and was taken into the sphere of symbols encasing her. Uh oh. It really _had_ been a bad idea.

"Starfire!" it was a simultaneous cry from Raven and Robin. Raven had her hands pressed to her temples, her eyes becoming unusually wide. Robin looked over. "Raven, what's going on?" he yelped in confusion. Raven shook her head.

"There's too much energy… there's magic in it. I can feel it! It's dark, Robin… get her out of there!" Raven fell to her knees, senses abruptly overloaded with the high concentration of unchecked magic and pure, seething, growing energy. She doubled over as if someone had punched her in the gut.

Starfire heard her friends and looked around wildly, but the infirmary was gone. She was immersed in a world of writhing green symbols. Her eyes were aglow with emerald power and she gave a frantic cry.

"Friends, help!" she sobbed. She wasn't curious anymore. Her feet were no longer on the ground and she was swimming with dizziness. Heat crackled around her. The solar energy was flaming hot. Star felt tears spring to her eyes. She'd been so foolish, trying to mess with the shards. Why had all of this happened now? She'd carried one of the shards for years! Why now? Why had she had to have been so stupidly curious? Why her? Why _now_… why ever?

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled her name, trying to call her attention. Starfire's stare flashed down. She'd risen high, her head almost touching the ceiling. Robin was below her and she could barely make out his form through the swirling mass of symbols. "Star, talk to me!" He said, shielding his eyes and locking onto her silhouette in the center of the brilliantly glowing swarm of marks. The air seemed to wriggle around the sphere, dancing with radiating heat.

"Robin, I cannot stop it…" she choked out, her thoughts reeling as another unimaginably large burst of energy was released from her. Starfire only had so much solar energy. She could absorb more from being in the sunlight, but it was night fall and she had no way to regenerate what she was loosing. That paired with the fact her power was draining so rapidly was not a good situation. Robin ground his teeth.

"Star, you have to," he hissed, doing his best to keep his voice even. Beast Boy and Cyborg came blundering in, finally attracted by the noise. They came in and stood paralyzed with surprise, sweat instantly beading on their brows from the heat the solar energy was radiating off. Beast Boy saw Raven huddled on the floor and darted over. The ball of symbols was still growing and nearly had the entire upper portion of the room consumed. Raven felt sick from all of the forces tugging at her incredibly tuned senses, and most of them did not hold good promise.

The changeling struggled and finally scooped Raven up, and she was too blinded by the overwhelming sensations to protest him carrying her from the room. Cyborg looked at Robin. "What's happening?" he demanded. Robin shook his head, eyes still glued on Starfire.

"Starfire, you have to stop this! Star, you'll loose all of your energy in minutes expelling it at this rate," he tried to reason. Starfire gave an irritated cry.

"Do you think I wish to be doing this!" she sobbed. "I cannot stop it, Robin… I cannot!" she shuddered as her rapidly dwindling solar power was sapped even further. This was beyond her control. Robin clenched his fists.

"Starfire, you have to. You have to," he repeated stubbornly. Starfire tried again to dissolve the energy. His voice kept ringing in her ears, pounding in her mind. "You have to," he said it again and again. Starfire gave a desperate last attempt and even as she began she was sure she could not accomplish it.

"I CANNOT!" she yelled. And then the energy seemed to freeze. The symbols stopped racing their paths, the sphere did not grow. Robin and Cyborg held their breaths. Beast Boy skidded back into the infirmary and stopped dead. Star looked as if she had been trapped in time. Slowly, the marks lost their glow and faded to a low, shimmering silver-green. The heat dissipated. They began to drop like fragments of glass, pooling into a puddle of radiant green on the floor. Starfire became fully visible again and her eyes were closed and her head thrown back, her hands stretched to either side of her. All of the symbols had melded into the glowing puddle. The puddle began to collect and then mounded into a column that stretched up and began to rush back into Star's body. She jerked once, as if she'd been shocked, and then remained deathly still in her hover until all of the energy had flowed back into her.

Then she dropped. Robin's arms shot out and he caught her swiftly. Starfire's eyes darted opened the moment his arms enclosed around her. "Did I… stop it?" she asked warily, her voice barely audible. Robin felt a relieved grin spread onto his face and he nodded.

"Yes. You did," he murmured, relaxing now that he knew she was okay. For the most part. Robin set her lightly down and she stared at him. He tilted his head to the side curiously. Star sucked in a breath and impulsively threw her arms around him in a powerful hug. He coughed and sputtered as the air was squeezed out of him. "Good to see you're feeling a little better," he wheezed. Star squeaked and released him, realizing she was harming him.

"Sorry!" she peeped in earnest. He waved her off. Cyborg took a few cautious steps forward.

"So that whole thing was…?" he prompted warily. Starfire looked over at her robotic friend. Robin now felt his concern and curiosity returning, the need to know what Starfire's secret was again taking his attention. So she wasn't floating in a massive sphere of solar energy anymore… that wasn't saying much about the rest of today's events.

"Umm…" she trailed off and tapped two fingers together nervously. "I do not know?" she offered. Becoming very alert, very quickly. Raven stalked back into the room and cleared her throat, having recovered. Starfire cringed. "It was… well, I am not exactly able to explain… I hardly know much about it myself. But it had something to do with these," she breathed, thrusting her wrists out for the others to see. Robin's eyes flew over the symbols and realization hit him. This was what had been grieving Starfire. This was what she was hiding. But… what was "this"? He looked up from his studying of the marks and waited for her to explain. He'd thought they were just… weird Tamaranian tattoos or something when he'd seen them in the car.

"These… marks… are shards. Or at least, they are what you can see of two shards imbedded into my skin. They are two halves to a key of some sort. Up until this evening… I carried only one. Somehow, I have been bestowed with the other as well," she decided not to explain her theories on Blackfire's fate. Right now, she would simply explain the shards and no more. Perhaps she could evade delving into the experiments that had been performed on her as well.

"The key can unlock a greatly destructive power. Or at least, that is what I have been told. They obviously have _some_ power considering what has just happened. I do not know where the power is held, but I do know that the shards were meant to be kept separate. Now they have been united and I do not know what is to come. It is not good though. I can feel it. There is something more than energy in this power…" she looked over at Raven. Raven nodded.

"Magic. It was overwhelming… when you were in that… that… orb of energy there was a lot of really dark magic in it too," the Goth muttered. Starfire took a wavering breath. So there really was bad magic in this power…

"I see. Well, that is not the most comforting thing to be hearing… I-I understand if you feel I should leave, considering the potential danger that I am coming to realize these shards pose," Star murmured with a sorrowed sigh. Her usual insecurities had swollen tenfold. Robin snorted.

"Starfire, do you remember what I told you when you went through your transformation?" he asked quietly. Starfire nodded, but kept her gaze averted. "Same thing applies here. No matter what you look like or what strange things may happen to you, you're still Starfire. You're still our friend and you're still a titan," he assured her. Starfire bit her lip. She could hear unease in his voice. She knew what he must be thinking. Raven was a portal for a demon bent on destroying the world, and now Starfire was wielder of a key to unlock a great, deathly power. His team's shadowed pasts were catching up with them all. Who knew what might come next?

"This is a little different from a transformation. This power that I now… potentially wield… it is not for good. There are also others involved. I do not know who, but there are others. There must be," Starfire spoke slowly, as if educating a toddler. Robin narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms; the look on his face telling her he was going to be very stubborn about this whole thing.

"Doesn't matter. You stay with us, we stay with you," he said. Raven nodded and Cyborg and Beast Boy were quick to follow suit. A very tiny smile made its way onto her face. Her friends were so loyal. Starfire's jade eyes traveled to each of the titans in turn and then dropped down to her wrists.

"I do not know what happened just now. I fear it may happen again. Perhaps without my knowing it is coming. It may be harmful to you all," she murmured. Robin shrugged.

"What comes, comes." He touched her shoulder lightly.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he watched her as she seemed to ponder something. The others waited to hear what she would say as well.

"I am sorry about this afternoon. I truly did not mean to hurt you in any way," she apologized again.

"I know. It's fine, Star. From what I gather, you couldn't help what happened. Besides, Raven healed it and I'm completely fine now," Robin assured her gently. Raven shifted her weight.

"I don't mean to burst this little warm-fuzzy moment or anything, but Starfire… you might want to go take another shower," she motioned to the mud caking Star's torn up uniform. Star blushed, embarrassed, and nodded furiously. Robin's eyes followed her as she scooted out the door.

Starfire floated back into the bathroom again and showered quickly, retreating to her room and getting into clean clothing. She noticed Raven had healed the cuts Blade had caused earlier. Star smiled softly and pulled on yet another pair of gloves. She walked over to her dresser and gazed affectionately at the framed photo of the team. Her slender finger traced the faces of each of her friends and she sighed.

"Please forgive me if I hurt you," she whispered solemnly. She would not hurt them, though. She refused. She would kill herself before she brought any harm on her friends. Then again, she had already mildly hurt Robin and Raven had nearly gotten ill when the power had been released. Starfire's frame slouched and she flopped onto her bed. Perhaps they would forgive her if she did not come to eat dinner.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts drifting from thought to thought, but never far away from the key. Starfire blinked, her ears picking up the sound of soft footsteps moving towards her door. A soft knock came moments later.

"Who is it?" she peeped.

"Robin," came the reply.

"Come in," she offered cordially. A moment later, her door slid open with a hiss and Robin stepped through. He closed the door behind him and she heard him place the lock. So he wanted to be Richard now? Sure enough, when he'd come to sit on the edge of her bed, his mask was tucked in the edge of his utility belt and his stormy blue eyes were exposed.

"Hello, Richard," she said sweetly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Starfire sighed.

"No," she murmured. Robin nodded. He didn't really want to talk about it either. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he was a little hurt she hadn't talked to him about this before.

"Ok. I take it you're not up for dinner," he said. Star shook her head, but seemed to think of something.

"Well… what is it we are having?" she inquired. Perhaps she would eat after all… depending on what the proposed meal was.

"I don't know, really. Whatever you feel like having," he shrugged.

"The others…"

"They're all in their rooms. They already raided the fridge and took stuff with them. I think everybody is a little… confused at the least," he offered.

"So it is just you and I?"

"Pretty much. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Perhaps I could eat."

"Great. So, where do you want to go?"

"Go?"

"Like I said, they already raided the fridge…"

"Oh, yes, of course. Perhaps the Chinese food?"

"Sure."

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. All of you are being so wonderful about… this. I know you realize this power is larger than you are acting like it is," Starfire said quietly. Robin was quiet, and then he nodded.

"Like I said, what comes, comes," he muttered. "I just wish you had trusted me enough to tell me before. I wish you would see that I could… the team could… never abandon you, despite what you may be connected to," he touched her arm lightly. "You want to go?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and rolled off of the bed. As Robin came to stand near her, Star wrapped her arms around him. It was a gentle hug. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Richard…" she didn't have to say much more, her appreciation flowing over the singular word. Her held her against him for a while, gently stroking the back of her head. He hated even the slightest thought of her leaving them, and yet she'd tried to today. Robin wished she would stop running and just let him take care of her.

"Kori, you're priceless. Remember that," he said as he let her go. Starfire flushed slightly at the comment but nodded. Robin took her hand and lead her out of her room and down the hall towards the garage. Neither noticed the shards flare through Star's gloves and die out again. Neither noticed the strange shadow sink back into the wall as they passed.

When they got to the garage, Robin handed her a helmet and she jammed it down onto her head. It was her own helmet, one that had been given to her last Christmas by Cyborg. He had decided that Robin had been taking her out on the R-cycle too much to not have her own helmet. It was painted a sparkly lilac and the little visor was edged in green. At the time, Robin had been a bit disturbed by Cyborg's accusations. Although Starfire _was_ the only one he let on the R-cycle, it didn't mean he was taking her on dates. None the less, the helmet had proven helpful.

Robin helped her on the bike and then they were off, zipping down the drive and off of Titans Island. Starfire hugged her arms tightly around Robin's middle and she placed her head against the back of his shoulder, closing her eyes as the wind billowed through her hair and whipped her skirts about her. It was soothing, the roar of the engine, the wind rushing around her, Robin's cape corners fluttering up and teasing her arms, and the feeling of the bike rumbling to stops and shooting off again.

Robin enjoyed the ride as well, but it was no surprise. Speeding down Jump City's streets was always a thrill, and having Star with him made it all that much more pleasant. He let the shards slip from his mind for the moment, fairly positive that Starfire had done the same.

Robin scanned the neon signs that flashed by as they reached the downtown area, eyes searching for a Chinese restaurant. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled up in front of a brightly painted building with a few cherry trees planted in the tiny courtyard that separated it from the rest of the stores. The trees were bare, a few browning blossoms lay scattered on the ground, not yet carried away by the breezes.

A sign blinked over the door and oriental music drifted from the open door. It was pretty nice for a Chinese restaurant, but that was good. He helped Starfire off of the bike and she hovered next to him as he put their helmets on the seat. They weren't too worried about anybody taking the helmets, seeing as it was obvious who they belonged to and they were in the nicer part of downtown.

Robin lead Starfire into Bamboo Garden Chinese Restaurant at an ambling pace, taking note of the cliché restaurant name with a lift of one brow which appeared more like a lift of half of his replaced mask. As they entered, a squat Asian woman came bouncing over to them, a huge smile on her face so that her slim eyes appeared nearly shut. "Two? Two for a the Titans?" she garbled. Starfire seemed perplexed by the use of grammar that was even stranger than her own, but Robin got the picture and nodded.

As the elderly lady led them to their table she began to babble about their specials and such but neither of the teens got more than half of what she was saying. Starfire bit her lip and reached out a hand, lightly touching the lady on the shoulder. For a brief moment her fingertips glowed green and then the light faded and she pulled her hand back. The woman looked at Star oddly, but Starfire simply smiled and then began to rattle off something in Chinese.

Robin simply watched. This was only the second time he'd ever seen her acquire language before, and off hand his first memory of her doing it was a bit foggy… seeing as at the time all he could register had been that a gorgeous alien girl had bounded out of crashed space pod and slammed her lips over his. It was a memory neither had forgotten but both left untouched for the sake of keeping things from becoming awkward. Admittedly, it had been an innocent mistake on Starfire's part but still…

Now Starfire and the waitress were chattering back and forth enthusiastically, but Starfire's face was rapidly growing flushed. Robin poked her in the ribs. "What's she saying?" he asked. Star ignored him for a second and continued attempting an explanation to the woman. Finally she exhaled sharply and turned to him.

"She is trying to say we are a 'couple' and I am trying to explain this is just… a… friendly… outing…" Starfire's cheeks were officially scarlet and Robin felt heat rushing to his face as well. Grreeaaat…

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. Here's chapter 3. Sorry if it's a bit confusing at the moment... but believe me, you'll get it soon. Cookies for the first person that can figure out the whole deal with the shards... Sora, this excludes you... you already know so it wouldn't be fair. Anyhow. About the whole Comand'r vs. Komand'r thing. I've honestly seen it both ways and I have a preference towards the Comand'r spelling. Purely because I see it this way. Koriand'r is a play on the name of a spice... so Comand'r is a play on the word commander. It kind of suits their personalities in my eyes... but, if you all would prefer me to start using the Komand'r spelling, just let me know and I will. No problem.

I've gotten a couple reviews inquiring of how to post ect. and I would ask that you do not put those questions in a review, but rather send me a personal e-mail seperately if you have that sort of question. Comments/criticism and questions to be answered in Titans News as well as info requests or suggestions for Titans News are the sort of thing I feel the reviews should be used for. That and if you just feel like babbling insanely about Rob/Star fluffiness or your anger at R/R shippers and what not... all of that can be in the reviews too. Just not... techincal questions, please. Those can be sent to Alright... well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please excuse the somewhat abrupt change in mood with the whole dinner thing, but it IS part of the plan. Promise. Sorry about the brief Titans News... not much at the moment... Reviews are well appreciated!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News:** You asked for it... so here it is. Well, most of you all know about the Titans Movie so here's just a few basic things for the few of you who might still be lagging behind on Titans updates. The movie is called TEEN TITANS:TOKYO and production begins in the spring. It is 99.9 positive this will be an ANIMATED film, not live-action. It is supposedly to be dealing with the Titans taking a well-deserved vacation of sorts... or at least, that's what rumor is. Believe what you like on that. It is direct to video and will not, unfortunately, be in theatres. There is also a VERY high posibility there will be a kiss. The possibilities are even higher that it will be Rob/Star. This can be gathered from the facts that there deffinately WILL be a kiss (You'll remember I put that in Life's Canvas) and it does not involve Raven but it does involve 2 titans. Ok, there's all your movie news. _

_As far as the next season... it is rumored to contain a Starfire story arc (YAY!) but it deffinitely will not be airing until fall... so "they" say. I'm hopingfor some more genious work by MelodyFox... if she brought us Stranded... who knows what else she'll give us! The season isto be 13episodes long and may possibly be the last for the Titans (UntilI take over DC Comics and Cartoon Network and force them to make my stories real episodes and drown you all in fluffiness).It'll be bittersweet if this coming season is the last, so savor it and cling to the fact that fanfiction will still go on. Heh, at least we've got reruns, right?But that's all distant future,so whatever._

_That's all for now, folks! _


	4. Ignore

Chapter 4: Ignore

Chapter 4 Dedicated to: Alas De Un Cuevo

* * *

"No. Really… I'm dead serious! We're not…." Robin protested.

"Cute, the little couple. I understanding… she is the girlfriend!" The old Chinese woman cackled. Robin grimaced and took a deep breath.

"No. Again, we're not a couple. We're just here to relax a little. It's been a… rough day. Ok? Now can we order our food please?" Robin ground out. Starfire had ceased to pay attention to the conversation all together and was staring towards the door, her eyes unfocused. The woman finally gave up and went to go get menus, though every few steps her old shoulders would shake with elated chuckles. Robin turned his attentions on Starfire. "Um, anyways… are you sure you're ok? I mean we kind of just dropped this whole shard thing right out of our minds really fast and… I know all five of us are a lot more worried about this than we're letting on, especially… you…? Star?"

Robin seemed to notice Starfire wasn't listening. Her gaze was unsettling and far away. The alien stood abruptly, her hair falling over her shoulders like a vermillion bright flame. She slowly walked from the table, as if being beckoned. Robin scrambled from his chair and hurried after her as she stepped blankly back out the door. "Starfire!" he waved a hand in front of her face. She did not respond, rather she kept on walking. Robin followed her down the street, the concrete still wet from the earlier downpour. "Star, Starfire what's wrong?" he urged.

Starfire continued on her way, turning sharply down an alley. The Boy Wonder was now running to keep up with her speeding pace, and she was gradually lifting from the ground. Star closed her eyes and stopped all forward motion; rather she started to soar rapidly upward. "Starfire!" Robin yelped. Starfire was completely oblivious to his calls.

So much for Chinese food. So much for ignoring it.

Starfire's mind was blank. Utterly and totally blank. Everything was white and not a single thought floated through her head. A single tugging sensation instructed her body upward. Destiny enfolded her in its grasp. One, lone light flared under eyelids. A bright, silver-green symbol. It blazed brilliantly in her mind. A second symbol flashed and sunk down atop her shimmering, emerald shard. It was red. Seething, dark red. Starfire's eyes snapped open, glowing and pulsing with silver-green light.

Her hair billowed out, as if a sudden wind had caught the strands up, but there was no breeze. The air was damp and hung lifeless, yet the alien girl looked as if trapped in a cyclone of blustering winds. Her entire body was encased in a brilliant light, and it seemed streaming ribbons were swirling off of her form. Robin shielded his eyes. People stopped on the streets to stare at the thing floating and glowing up in the sky. The light flashed red, then silver-green, then red again, and then white. Hot, shimmering white.

The light grew and then snapped like a sheet across the sky and then died. Starfire fell.

Robin hastened to catch her and she hung limp in his arms. The boy stared at her. She did not stir. "Starfire?" he asked softly. At the sound of her name, her lids fluttered, and after a few minutes she was blinking in the dim alley street lights. Robin did not put her down. "Star, what happened?" he asked. Starfire stared at him queerly. Her gaze was different. More, distant.

"Why are we here?" she asked carefully. Robin blinked. "Were we not just in a restaurant? I am absolutely sure we were just in a restaurant… was I not talking to a Chinese waitress just minutes ago?" Star questioned him, innocently searching his face. Robin coughed.

"Well yeah, but… I mean, you just stood up and walked out and then you started floating and glowing and you weren't answering me and there was a big flash and… well, you fell, and that's why I'm… er… holding… you," he stopped, suddenly becoming a tad self-conscious, and quickly set her on her feet. Starfire frowned.

"I do not recall this… floating and glowing and falling…" she murmured, obviously confused. Robin sighed.

"It didn't seem like you were really… awake. Star, maybe we should go home. I have a feeling this 'power' you're connected to might be even bigger than even _you_ imagined," he said quietly. Starfire looked away. She felt different. Star hung her head.

"Perhaps you are right," she mumbled. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

When Robin and Starfire entered the house, Raven was standing at the door. "Starfire, come with me. We need to talk," the dark girl said stiffly. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Raven, what's wrong? Is something going on?" he asked. Raven turned a violet eye on him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, Starfire needs to come with me," Raven remarked. She grabbed the taller girl's arms and led her off. Robin stood blankly in the Common Room. He failed to notice the pair of yellow eyes regarding him from a darkened corner, and failed to notice the wispy black frame that slunk off after the girls in complete silence as it slipped through the shadowed halls of the tower.

Raven wordlessly opened the door to her room and pulled Starfire inside, much to the surprise and slight distress of the red-head. Raven sat in the center of a ring of flickering candles and motioned for Star to sit across from her. Starfire swallowed but did as she was told, sitting on her knees and tucking her skirt around her. "There has been an awakening. In the spirit world. It happened just a little while before you and Robin got home. I'm taking a wild guess and saying you're tied into this. Am I right?" the empath asked.

Starfire shifted. "I do not know. Robin says something happened but I cannot remember it. It is why we came home now… instead of eating. I do not know if this was an awakening… I do not think it was but…" Raven lifted a hand to silence her.

"It most likely _was_ the awakening. I suppose we'll just have to find out. Starfire, I'm going into your mind again." Raven droned. Star squeaked.

"Ok?" she peeped. Raven rolled her eyes and then closed them, pressed two cool fingers to Starfire's temple and slowly began her chant.

"Azerath"

"_Metrion"_

_Zinthos. Starfire?_ Raven blinked and looked around. As she spoke the name, Starfire seemed to materialize before her, again clothed in the flowing white robes. Raven lifted a brow. _I need to go to your most recent memories. Just… don't break concentration so I don't get kicked out or something. Ok? _Raven directed. Starfire nodded and Raven levitated off.

It wasn't hard to find the memories and it wasn't hard to find the occurrence Starfire claimed to have no recollection of. It made sense. Starfire hadn't really been cognizant at the time. That didn't mean the memory wasn't there, though. The moment Raven began to relive the memory, she knew it had indeed been the awakening she'd sensed. Starfire had tapped the power of the shards unintentionally. She should be able to access both their basic power as well as their magical qualities. Raven frowned. Now she would need to find out what magic the extraterrestrial had gained.

The half-demon hefted a sigh and pushed from Starfire's mind. She blinked a few times and looked around, readjusting to the comforting black of her room. Raven glanced at Starfire. The red-head cracked one eye open, the other following soon after so she had locked gazes with her Gothic friend. Starfire tilted her head to the left.

"So…" she trailed off and made a motion with her shoulders that suggested Raven ought to explain her… diagnosis of the situation. Raven took her time; stretching in a feline manner, arching her back and allowing a shiver ripple from the base of her spine up to her neck and then up her arms to her fingertips as well.

"Well, it was definitely you that had an awakening, but I don't know what your new… erm… powers are. We will need some time to test that," she declared, the ending statement drawn out with a slight drawl, enhancing the impression that Raven was thoroughly bored with all of the magic-science hybrid, overly destructive, mythically secret powers. Starfire shifted her weight.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Three hours later, neither girl had reappeared from Raven's room. A cough echoed down the hall, belonging to a fidgeting Beast Boy. Both the changeling and accompanying android had become aware of Raven's "whisking Starfire away," as Robin put it. Their knowledge of the situation could be attributed to the Boy Wonder's incredibly irritating pacing behind the other two boys as they tackled the game station yet again. The overly-methodical clunk, clunk, swish of his cape and steel-toed boots had drawn their tiny attentions over and thus they had learned why their leader was in his current state of unrest.

During the duration of these three hours, Raven had gone through an exhaustive amount of every revelation spell and telling mantra she had in written form, scurrying expertly back and forth to books like a skilled librarian of the darker sort. Starfire was quite sure she had recited just about every spell imaginable, and still nothing had triggered her newly "awoken" powers.

Raven opened the book of Azar and thumbed through the pages. She muttered a few low curses as the very edges of the well-worn pages flittered off and littered her lap with parchment confetti. "No, no, no… those aren't even useful spells… why in the world? No, no, and no again… we've already tried the basic Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… not in here either…? Perhaps I've missed judged. Maybe the power _is_ triggered by one of the 'useless' spells we skipped… hmm…" Starfire listened to Raven's mumblings blankly. She had never been educated in magic arts.

Raven slammed the book of Azar shut with an irritable bang and set it down. She reached for another austere looking tome but was stopped short by the demanding wail of the Titan's alarm. Both girls left the task at hand and swung out the door, effectively crashing into Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. Raven glared at the spying boys.

"Did you really think listening in would help you figure anything out?" Raven inquired with gracefully lifted brow. Robin's shoulders sagged, defeated, and shook his head. She received equally melancholy responses from the other two.

Starfire floated after her friends as they headed towards the Common Room and the main console. Robin's fingers danced over the keyboard, clicks pulsing through the room in rapid succession as he downloaded the lookup on whatever trouble had come their way. "Mad Mod… over at the JCB," Robin grunted. The old criminal was probably trying to seduce the evening beach goers into believing they were back in jolly ol' Britain again… or something on those lines.

"JCB?" came Starfire's innocently confused inquiry.

"Jump City Beach," Robin supplied graciously. As the Titans dispersed, all heading towards their means of transportation… the T-Car, jumping out a window and turning into a bird, heading to a relatively clear spot to teleport away… Robin grabbed Starfire's arm gently. She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, Robin?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment before releasing her arm.

"You going to be alright?" he prodded. Star nodded. Robin reached out a hand and gently squeezed her shoulder before going on his way to the R-Cycle. Starfire took the same exit Beast Boy had, launching herself gracefully from the window in a flurry of violet skirts and scarlet hair.

The Titans arrived at the JCB just as Mad Mod was making his exit on a very large raft of sorts, decorated with numerous flags either depicting the head of "King Moddy" or showing the British colors full force. The occupants of the beach were chattering excitedly and waving at Mod as he floated away, their voices laced with a distinct accent the Titans had come to know all too well. At this time in the late evening, most of those under affect were either teens having bonfire parties or romantic young couples, out on the beach for a stroll despite the winter season.

"Titans, stop him and take the cane!" Robin hissed as he vaulted off of the R-cycle and sent sand flying. Cyborg came clunking over from the parked T-car and nodded an affirmative, his sonic cannon whirring to life. Raven's petite frame rose off the ground with practiced levitation and she hovered, looking much more threatening than any girl of 5' 3" should have. Beast Boy had shifted forms, easing from falcon to crab, ready to scurry off down the beach and after Mad Mod. Starfire floated over it all, hands alive with jade fire and eyes blazing with emerald fury.

"Now! Titans, Go!" Robin growled and lunged forward, running down the beach swiftly, a green crab scuttling not far behind. As he and Cyborg neared the water, Robin called for the girls. On cue, Starfire swooped down and lifted Robin by his arms and Cyborg was provided with a disc of obsidian power. They shot off, Beast Boy launching his crab self into the water and shifting forms to a dolphin. They came upon the huge raft speedily and were soon standing aboard, facing Mod in battle stances.

"Oi, 'Ello ma duckies. Come to play? Well, I'm truly sorry but kings don't mix wi' peasants. So I got to go… you li'l ol' Yankees play wi' ma good friends instead, eh?" Mod cackled and sauntered a few steps back, making way for several of his massive toy soldiers to march forward and raise their guns. The supposed king grinned, jagged-toothed, and waved. "I've got to get home ya see. These lovely Brit citizens need to be called to arms and ready to start fighten away all ya rebels. So it's really quite a pressin issue… and I'll jes 'ave ma men escort ya off ma craft now…" Mad Mod motioned a hand back to the beach where people were still wandering about with black and white pinwheels ruling their eyes.

Robin gritted his teeth, irritated. He swung out his bo-staff and it all began.

His staff whirred dangerously in fan-like fashion and he charged forward with a grunt. Cyborg quickly took to blasting at the large toy soldiers, but his cannon seemed as if it was doing nothing at all.

A soldier marched stiffly forward and blasted his gun. The bullets bounced off of Cyborg's titanium body. The soldier swung a heavy fist at the android, attempting to club him to the left. Cy grabbed the soldier's fist and jerked his arms roughly down, pulling the soldier with him.

Raven's hands glowed ebony and she snapped her wrists out, unleashing a wave of dark power that consumed a soldier and easily pulled him apart. Cyborg grunted in pain as the soldier he was pinning to the ground used the barrel of his gun to slam Cy in the gut. Cyborg was thrown back and lay on his back for a moment, stunned.

Robin slammed soldiers with his bo-staff, using his grappling hook to tie them up and swing back and forth between them, kicking them hard so sparks leapt between steel-toed shoe and metal chest.

Starfire released a hail-storm of Starbolts, raining the intensely heated blasts down on the toy soldiers without a moment of rest. "HYA!" she blasted a soldier hard and its head flamed off, shooting rocket-like into the air. Star dodged it as it whistled past and arched back down to earth, sinking into the Bay with a splash.

The battle continued and on the raft it appeared the titans had the upper hand, dodging almost every blow. Beast Boy was quite thoroughly pleased with the job he was doing, administering sound punishment with each hard kick of his big, kangaroo feet.

Up in Starfire's area, it wasn't so wonderful. The sound of the huge toy soldiers and the battle cries were enough to drown out Star's soft shriek as something rammed hard into her back, a sharp point slicing into her skin. Star whirled, trying to find her unseen enemy. No one. Nothing was with her, save the sensations of cool night air and the warm trickle of blood down her back. "Ah!" Starfire cried out as yet again a slash was made, this time grazing dangerously along the side of her neck.

Beast Boy looked up at the cry and saw Starfire, turning this way and that, escaping from some invisible foe. He frowned and sucker-punched the soldier at hand with a rough gorilla fist and then launched into the air via pterodactyl form. Star saw him and flew swiftly to meet him, her eyes bright with confused fear. Beast Boy chattered his jaws, and Star got the message effectively enough.

"I do not know what is up here either. I can see nothing!" she cried out again as something of obvious force slammed into her, causing her to loose her balance in the air. Starfire tumbled, Beast Boy saw yellow eyes… and then they were gone. With swift talons he stopped the alien's free fall and swooped her down to the raft to join the rest of the battle with the onslaught of soldiers that just wouldn't stop.

He took elf form and looked at his friend. "Star, you're bleeding," he gave her a concerned eye while darting out of the gunfire of a soldier. A bullet grazed his shoulder blades and he grimaced, rolling to his feet.

"It is fine; we must stop the Mad Mod!" Starfire jumped into the air and back flipped out of the way of a rampaging soldier. The hulking thing swung around at the last minute and rammed her hard in the side, sending her over the side of the raft. The other Titans were starting to have trouble as well.

Robin looked up. Mad Mod! The villain was making a swift exit, fumbling with the last ropes tethering a small red speed boat to the side of his gargantuan raft. Raven yelled as she was flung to the ground, eyes widening as she spiraled towards a hard landing. Robin dashed in her direction and made a quick save, catching her by the tail of her cloak and then grabbing her shoulders to right her quickly. With their backs turned though, a soldier easily pummeled the two to the ground as one of its comrades downed BB and Cyborg as well.

Starfire blasted herself up just inches from hitting the water, a flurry of green sparks dancing from her body as she plowed upwards and back towards the raft, water creating foaming, spiking waves on either side of her charging form. Her four friends were struggling to pick themselves up from the ground and hold their own at the same time. She needed to help, but Robin's voice stopped her.

"STARFIRE! GET MOD!" He hollered as he was again thrown to the ground despite his attempt at blocking the hard punch to his chest. Starfire hesitated, but only briefly. The raft was to her right; Mod was zooming away to her left. She was tired of this battle. Starfire's eyes flashed brilliant jade and her arms snapped out on either side, then raised above her head.

Raven glimpsed it and gave an uncharacteristic gasp. "Beast Boy, get Cyborg into the air, now!" she hissed, grabbing Robin's wrists at the same time. BB followed orders and they blasted into the air just as Starfire snapper her hands back down, pushing forward at the same time so her finger tips contacted the water. Upon her touch, the water swelled up immensely and two lines of jetting waves rushed in either direction, one effectively shuddering across the raft and flinging all of the toy soldiers into the bay, the other roaring straight at Mad Mod's craft and daggering through the boat. The titans watched as the air around Starfire seemed to pulse and they watched as Mod was sent hurtling ten feet up into the air. High enough for the princess to fly to him at unearthly speeds and pluck him up from the air with a few feet to spare before he would have hit the dark waters of the bay.

They all landed back on the beach, Starfire wrenching the cane free from Mad Mod's grasp and snapping it in half wearily. The late-night beach goers shook their heads and cleared any last remnants of their odd British dreams from their heads and Mod was hand cuffed. The police arrived and carted him away with a gracious thank you to the team. All eyes turned to Starfire.

Raven stepped forward. "Well… there's your awakening…" she deadpanned. Robin frowned.

"What? When did she get that power?" he demanded. The dark girl looked over apathetically.

"The whole floating thing you saw earlier… with the big flash of light… yeah. Well, that was some sort of awakening in Starfire. She's accessed the magic in the shards,"

"How do you know about what happened out there and what exactly are these new… magic… things…?" Robin grimaced, flustered and irritated by the half-demon's monotone demeanor.

"I went into Starfire's mind and found the 'forgotten' memory and… her powers… the new ones… are somewhat like mine. I shall have to have her meditate with me a while before we know to what extent she has obtained the new… telekinetic powers. Of course… it could be something rather different that only manifests itself in a somewhat similar way," Raven droned.

"How can you tell?" Robin drilled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm the only one here that has the type of magic that can do the big water blasting thing," she snapped back, highly sarcastic. Robin growled.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt or some… ah… STAR!" He turned to look at his flame-haired friend only to find her collapsed in a heap on the ground, out cold. "Starfire!" Robin swatted the concerned hands of Cyborg and Beast Boy out of the way, scooping Starfire off the ground himself. "Raven, what's going on now!" he demanded. Raven shrugged, tried to keep her expression blank, and a sand dune exploded to their left. She cringed slightly and coughed.

"We should… probably get her back to the tower…" Raven offered. Robin snarled and clutched Star protectively to him as he stalked out to the T-Car. On her wrists, Starfire's shards glowed softly.

"Starfire… I promise I won't let you get hurt again…" he breathed as he lay her gently into the back of the T-Car. His eyes drifted to her throat, where the cut had been made by the earlier, unseen enemy. He had not seen her fight with the invisible thing. Robin's frown deepened and he gave a frustrated sigh, gently closing the door and slinking rigidly over to the R-cycle. Of all the battles fought… ones that hurt him the most were the ones where it was she, not him, that came out injured. These shards… were his enemy.

* * *

Author's Note: Sora, sorry if I spelled your pen name wrong. Um, I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm going to try to update once a day again, but it might be hard because the chapters are a little longer in this story. Do you guys like it? Tell me honestly... if the plot's not all that interesting, I'm perfectly willing to take it off and revamp it and put it back on... It would take a while but... I could do it. I really want to improve my writing, so if the story's not all that great, seriously tell me. Um... So, yeah. I hope the fight scene didn't suck too bad... It's not my best strength. Reviews are really appreciated. I love hearing what you think.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News**: In response to some questions. I get a lot of my information from the "titans tower" website (the exact URL escapes me at the moment... it's probably like or something... er, stupid me) and from the titans news section of I also pickup things to research from various titans threads. That's where I find a lot of the great rumors to poke at. I really don't know if the movie will be released in the UK, but I scarcely have a doubt that it will end up on the web within days of it being released into stores... possible before then considering how things work nowadays. I believe it will be coming out this coming winter or fall. Production doesn't startuntil this coming spring... it didn't start last spring for those who asked. I hope that made sense... umm... that's all I have for now. I have to go badger my mom into getting me the titans seasons on DVD for my birthday now... less than a monthtill I'm a year older... WOOT!_((loks at last comment)) that sooo did not belong in Titans news. Oh well. 


	5. Emotions

Chapter 5: Emotions

Chapter 5 dedicated to: titans101

* * *

_I GET IT ALREADY! Robin, we'll have her back at the tower ASAP. But really, dude, we can't go any faster than we already are. You're only a block in front of us anyhow so just shut the hell up! _Cyborg's weary voice buzzed through the speaker. Robin sighed and flipped the communicator shut with one hand, the other steering the R-cycle rapidly towards home… But then again, if home is where the heart is… then Robin's home was currently the back of the T-car by a slumbering alien girl. 

The metal titan was rightfully irritated, though. Within the first ten minutes of their fifteen minute drive back towards the tower, Robin had told Cyborg to hurry up eight times. Cyborg understood Robin's concern but… jeez….

They finally pulled up the drive to Titans Tower and quickly ushered themselves into the garage. Raven reappeared in an obsidian portal to the T-Car's left. Robin, who had gotten their but minutes earlier, rushed to the back of the T-car and carefully lifted Starfire out. He felt better with her in view. He had felt as if he had been failing her by leaving her all alone in the T-car for the entire ride back… despite the presence of Cyborg.

Beast Boy came careening into the garage now, shifting clumsily back into his usual form and panting. "Gawd, you guys were like… speeding… a lot…" Beast Boy whined.

"How articulately put," Raven mumbled. Beast Boy chanced a glare in her direction and the dark girl returned the gesture gladly. Robin growled, catching the other's attentions.

"Starfire. Needs. Assistance. Now," he bit out carefully. He wanted all the shard business to just _die_. Raven rolled her indigo eyes and marched into the tower, the others falling into a sort of line as they journeyed, once again, to the infirmary. Robin laid her gently on one of the beds for the second time that day, placing her down in such a way that it seemed he was afraid of breaking her delicate figure. Raven smirked. Despite the Tamaranian's obvious human-surpassing strength, Robin still acted as if she were fragile china. "Raven. Does this have anything to do with her new… erm… powers?" Robin inquired.

Raven tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Perhaps. If she has indeed gained telekinetic powers through these shards then it is quite possible she expelled power to fast and was simply exhausted to the point she collapsed. It's like… a muscle one hasn't used for a very long time. She used her new 'muscle' too hard this first time and um, 'strained' it," Raven mused. Robin stared at the girl carefully.

"So you're telling me… that Starfire can now use some form of telekinesis… and that she probably fainted because… she got too tired…" Robin said slowly. Raven shrugged and nodded.

"More or less. Or… that's the best thing I can guess," she replied.

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know that…"

"I thought you were psychic or something!"

"Empath. Not Psychic, not telepathic either. Just… an Empath. A half-demon… empath," Raven clarified, talking as if to a young child.

"You can't see into the future at all?" Robin asked skeptically. He had been sure…

"I can see into the future, but not on my whim. It comes and goes. Either way, she looks, um, stable enough." Raven muttered. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Stable _enough_ isn't good enough. I want her _awake_. I want her smiling and telling us we're victorious. I want her to look at me and I look back and not see worry in her eyes. I want her to be free of the damn key… shard… WHATEVER!" He gestured angrily with his arms. Raven stared back, monotone. Cyborg quietly shuffled to hook Starfire up to monitors and such to check exactly _how_ stable she was.

"Your emotions are acting up, Robin. Keep this in perspective," Raven reprimanded. Beast Boy edged back a few steps at the explosive look that slammed onto Robin's face.

"What's that supposed to mean! I'm concerned about a _teammate_ Raven. She's… she's… _comatose_ ok! I'm not the one with things out of perspective, Raven. You're treating this like it's nothing at all. I tried to do that and all it got me was Starfire going through some damn awakening. Those shard things about drained her power completely earlier and now she's unconscious.

"I can't take just standing around, waiting for her to hop up from that bed and say everything is ok only to suppress the fear I know is there. She's trying to hide it, but she's worried. I can see it. And Raven, maybe it's time you got a little worried too. Don't even get me started on what happened back at the lake…" Robin stopped his ranting as Raven's gaze traveled blankly from him to further back in the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped their actions as well.

"Robin, you do not know what happened back at the lake. There is nothing for you to 'get started' on," Starfire's soft voice shattered through his anger. Robin whirled to face her bed. The alien was propped up on her elbows, obviously still fatigued, and staring at him with those unwavering, emerald eyes of hers. Cyborg lifted his hands up and walked out before he could get himself involved in any further conversation. Emotions were beginning to build to a strenuous level.

Perhaps Robin was right to tell Raven they needed to stop ignoring the shards… but then again, they all had tried. Including the Boy Wonder himself. He just came to the realization it wasn't working a bit faster then the rest of the team. It was wrong, however, for Robin to even suggest that Raven wasn't worried about their friend. He knew better than most that Raven could not help but remain unattached to the situation in order to keep from wreaking unintentional havoc over the tower.

Beast Boy scurried after Cyborg, uninterested in watching the staring match that was now ensuing between Robin and Starfire. Raven glared at the young man. "You have no place to tell me if I am worried or not," She snapped and then marched out the door, fists clenched.

"Starfire…" Robin began. Star cut him off with a bow of her head, breaking the lock of gazes.

"It is true. I myself am not sure of what happened, so you have no clue as to what happened either. Either way, what happened… happened," Starfire murmured. Robin sighed and sat at the edge of her infirmary bed and laid a hand on her knee.

"Star, I know I don't understand what happened. All I know is that it hurt you. All I know is that I am completely clueless as to what it is that is bringing fear to your eyes. And I can't do anything to help. I hate that," he said. Starfire looked up and frowned.

"But you have helped so much… I appreciate you simply being at my side. But really… you ought not to have said those things to Friend Raven. She is different. You know that. She has her reasons to feel the way she does and act the way she does. All we can do is be honored that she would call us her friends," Star slid back onto her pillow and took a soft breath. Robin grimaced.

"You make her sound like a saint… or something. Why do you have to find positive things in everything?" he asked. It was an odd question, he supposed, but he wondered none the less.

"It makes life a bit easier to go through," she shrugged on her bed and yawned. "I am so tired… my head aches and my wrists… they burn terribly," she muttered. Robin lightly took her hands and slid off her gloves to examine the symbols on her wrists. He shook his head and helped put the gloves back on.

"Starfire… Kori…" he made a move to say more but found he was suddenly at a loss of words. What was he supposed to do? He was finally letting himself face the fact that something was happening to Starfire and it had destructive possibilities. Robin didn't know how to take it. Finally, he sighed and began to slide off the bed, thinking to retreat to his own room. Maybe he'd stop by the computer laboratory for a while… he just needed time to sort things in his head.

Starfire's touch stopped him. "Richard. Do not worry for my situation. I can do that plenty well myself… if anything… I am going to need you to be very strong in the coming days… I will need you to-to make sure our friendship never clouds your judgment… whatever that may lead you to do," she stared hard into his mask before letting her lids slide closed and drifting back off to sleep.

Again, Robin looked at the mysterious slash on her neck. So did the yellow-eyed shadow in the corner. The shadow smirked, and Robin left.

Raven stalked down the hall and stepped into the elevator, requesting that it take her to the eighth floor of the building. As the escalator began to hum upwards, the dark girl scowled. She understood Robin's concern but… to tell Raven she wasn't worried? He had no idea of what she felt at that moment. Nobody did. She would have thought of all people, Robin would have understood. She levitated out of the escalator and stood, hands proper on her slender hips, weight balanced onto one leg. Her violet eyes scanned the rows and rows of books.

The Tower had been built with a library, and Raven found it of much interest. Hardly anyone but herself and occasionally Cyborg would come up here. She doubted anyone else knew about the library at all. She slowly moved down a row of books, a long finger running carefully over the spines and leaving a clear trail where dust was swept away. She paused, hearing something.

"Rae?" a rather timid voice implored. Raven arched a single brow and turned to find the owner of the voice. Beast Boy. Her eyebrow rose further.

"…" she stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Just wanted to see if… you know… you were ok. You seemed kind of… upset at Robin's comment. I just wanted to say… we all know you care, Rae. We don't think badly of you at all. It's just… you know how Rob gets with Star. He's sensitive. I think we're all sensitive. Star's a really big part of the titans, ya know?" he shrugged and offered a slight smile. Raven nodded slowly, eyeing him carefully.

"Sure," she droned. But it hadn't been sarcastic. She had meant it. Because she did know… it just stung a little. She couldn't help the way she was forced to act. Beast Boy grinned then, white and toothy.

"So this is a library, eh? Didn't know we had one," with that, the changeling proceeded to snoop about the rows of books, more interested in the exploration of this new place than the reading of literature. Raven groaned, but couldn't help but watch him with the slightest amusement. After about five minutes, the green boy became distracted by a small fly that had gotten into the tower. He watched it curiously, only to shriek when the gnat was encased in a dark orb and promptly forcer to implode.

"Dude!" he protested. Raven blinked.

"It's a bug…"

"But… but… DUDE!" he waved his arms frantically. Raven sighed and let the dead gnat… or what was left of it… drop to the ground. BB grabbed her shoulder and loomed up in her face, cow-eyed. "What… did… the little guy do… to you?" he asked, lip quivering ever-so dramatically. Raven huffed.

"He existed. Now let go of my cloak… Beast Boy?" Raven was suddenly observing him curiously. The changeling blinked.

"Yeah?"

"How are you… taller than me?" she asked. BB looked surprised, and then delighted by the discovery.

"Growth spurt…" he simpered and wiggled his eyebrows… to which Raven slapped his arm. "OW!" he exclaimed. Raven rolled her indigo eyes and grabbed a book off the shelf, levitating back over to the elevator and disappearing within. Beast Boy stood alone for a minute, and then cackled. "She digs me," he proclaimed, and marched out of the quiet, lonely library on the eighth floor.

T-T-T-T-T

Starfire slumbered peacefully on the infirmary bed, sighing softly with each breath. Within her mind, she stood alone.

_Koriand'r… Koriand'r… My princesses… how are you?_ A soft, flighty voice trembled to her ears, the sound laced with a gentle lisp. Starfire turned, confused. She was garbed in the white robes that characterized her mental self.

_**Who are you?** **Where are you?**_ Starfire called out, jade eyes darting. The wraith-like voice whispered again.

_That is not of your concern, child. But my dear, I must ask you again. How are you? Do you enjoy the new powers… quivering at your fingertips?_ The voice chuckled, dark and knowing. Starfire swallowed. She did not like this voice.

**_W-What do you know? Why are you here?_** She called. The voice ceased its laughter.

_So many questions, impatient little girl. And yet, so interesting that it was you chosen to carry things out. That it was you chosen over your sister. Your sister… it seems her heart was better suited for such great… dark… power. Or perhaps… they should have chosen your demon friend. She came to your mind. I saw her. She could have been wwwonnnderful for wielding the power. But I suppose the Psions… they were unaware of her existence. _The voice crooned. Starfire took a step back… from what? A bodiless voice?

**_Do not speak of such things. Raven does not need such burdens! Why… why do you speak of the Psions? _**Starfire demanded. The voice was quiet for a moment.

_Why should I not? You know who created the shards… you know who gave you your starbolts. Why should we not speak of them?_ It mused quietly. Star gritted her teeth.

**_You will NOT speak of the Psions. They. Are. Gone! _**Starfire yelled out into the darkness that had come to envelope her dreaming mindscape.

_Oh, but they are not gone. They live on in what they have created. Their science merged with the darker arts of their sorcerers. Though they always did keep the old magickers under wraps…_ the voice hummer with amusement as Starfire's eyes flashed brilliant green, seething.

**_I said, do not speak of them. The power was left, yes, but their plans… their thoughts on what to use it for… it died with them. It is extinct. _**Starfire snapped. The voice let out a cruel peel of laughter.

_I am sorry... but you are wrong. Their vision lives on. You should be one to hold the vision dear. You would not be of worth to the Titans had it not been for what the Psions did to you. But perhaps… you have forgotten what favor they gave you? Perhaps you would like to feel it again? _The voice hissed. Starfire's face drained of color.

**_N-No. You speak falsely. My friends… I will never count what was done as a favor. NEVER._** Starfire countered.

_But my dear… if I have not been allowed to forget the pain the Psions gave to me… If I have been left to relive the torment they inflicted every day… you should too. You are no better than me. You are not higher than me. You do not deserve to go on with your happy life without any thought to what was done. You OWE your happiness to your prior pain… but you disregard that! You disregard what it was that gave you your power. Now you have a key, princess. Now you are going to be dragged back into the Psions experiments and plans… they have been laid out to the point that their presence was obsolete. Their death meant nothing. All they needed was a messenger. All they needed was someone to carry on after they fell. All they needed was ME. Do you know what my JOB is, deary? _The voice gained volume, gained intensity. Starfire quivered.

**_What are you? What… are you? _**Star whispered, breath coming short and frightened by this thing… in her head.

_I was a human. I was normal. The Psions… you didn't know they'd been to earth, did you? Well… they were. They found me. They made me what I am today. Perhaps… perhaps I wasn't able to gain your damned starbolts but I was able to gain enough power to serve their purpose. Koriand'r I am their slave. Eternally their slave. Eternally grateful to be as such. I am here to give you a refresher. Princess, taste the pain that made you what you are today again. Taste it and let the shards bask in it. Let them remind you of what MUST come. The Psions made themselves gods, Koriand'r. They made themselves capable of bestowing destiny… they gave you yours, girl, and you WILL follow it. You WILL unlock the power and you WILL complete the Psions mission._ The voice raged in her ears. Starfire gasped. Yellow eyes. Leering at her, laughing at her. Pain. Pain rushed through her limbs, lit her blood on fire. Pulsed in her head.

Pain.

Anguish.

Fire. Burning. Smoldering.

Yellow Eyes.

Thought died.

Memories… assaulted her.

Yellow Eyes

Daggers kissed every inch of her skin. Ice danced with Fire in her head.

Her eyes did not see. Her ears did not hear. Her lips quivered, her vocals strained.

Starfire screamed. Heat, cold, all together in sweet misery. Scorch and freeze her to the core… everything crumbled, everything cried. Starfire sobbed, screaming still in unrelenting hurt. Again she was raped by the dark leaving of hope; again she gave up her screams to silent cries and wretched quivering. She stumbled to her feet, white robes dragging. She was not chained to the machine but she could feel it still. She could feel it pushing raw energy into her body; she could feel it threatening to consume her in flame. Star tried to make herself run, but every step she took blazed with agonizing pain. The hurt followed her… it would not leave.

"Star, Starfire… wake up, Star please wake up. Star don't cry, wake up, it's ok!" A new voice pleaded with her. **_Richard? Richard, where are you!_** Starfire sobbed. "Kori, you have to wake up. Please, please wake up… it's just a nightmare, wake up," he continued to call her. The pain dulled. Starfire lifted her head. Everything flashed white.

"Wake up… please don't cry…" Robin smoothed hair from her face and held her shivering body close. Starfire opened timid jade eyes. She met the concerned glances of Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg's lips cracked into a partial grin.

"There we go… you're alright little lady," he soothed. Starfire clutched a fistful of Robin's uniform shirt in her hand.

"Cyborg…" she murmured. Her breath was still short, her body still shook. But she was ok. The pain was gone again. Robin rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. His gloves were off. His skin was cool.

"I'm here. It's gonna be alright. Want a glass of water?" the android offered. Starfire tried to steady her quivering form and offered a weak nod, her eyes thanking him.

"It's ok, Kori, it was just a nightmare. You're safe. I promise you…" Robin whispered. His voice was hushed enough that he used her real name without Cyborg hearing. It wasn't really a secret… but names had been something she and Robin had shared with each other only. It was special.

"Richard… don't let me go," she begged softly, burying her face into his shoulder. Robin held her tight.

"I won't. I swear I won't," he assured her. Cyborg returned with the glass of water. Starfire didn't see. Robin exchanged glances with him and the metal titan nodded and set the glass down.

"I'll bring some extra pillows for ya," he offered softly. The Boy Wonder gave him a silent thank you and continued to hold Star. Cyborg moved off.

"Kori… it was just a dream. You're ok, really," he murmured. Starfire looked up at him.

"Perhaps… but, I… it was so real. There was a voice… so much pain, Richard…" she breathed.

_But at least you will remember what you must do…_ a voice whispered in her head. Starfire inhaled sharply and cowered further against Robin. She felt a presence of sorts leave her. The alien whimpered softly, but her frame relaxed, if only a little. The two were quiet for a little while, Starfire tentatively taking the glass of water and sipping from it. Cyborg returned with the pillows and the two boys simply sat with her.

Two hours later, it was becoming obvious that both Cyborg and Robin were tired, so Starfire swallowed and eased out of Robin's arms. "T-Thank you for staying with me. I think… I think I will be fine. You two should go sleep. I am sorry to have woken you," she lowered her eyes. Cyborg yawned and chuckled.

"It's ok. But I don't know how you managed to wake up Robin. His room is two floors down. I'm just outside the door so it makes sense but…"

"I was in the Computer labs. I had to e-mail the Bat," Robin supplied. Cyborg nodded in comprehension.

"Oh, alright then. I guess that makes sense. Star, you sure you're ok?"

"Yes… but perhaps I will go to my own room…" she mumbled. Cyborg nodded.

"That might be a good idea. Well, if you're alright… night guys," Cyborg moved the pillow he'd been leaning on up near the head of the infirmary bed and left them.

"I'll take you to your room," Robin offered. Starfire smiled gratefully. Just like Robin to remember she was afraid of the dark. He took her hand and helped her from the bed, leading her from the infirmary. He didn't let go and she floated down the halls at his side. The two went down a level and passed the laundry room and down one more. Most of the titans had rooms on separate floors of the tower. Starfire shared a floor with Robin.

It had been a temporary room when she'd first come to earth and Robin had come by every morning to take her to wherever it was the titans were at the moment, gradually showing her the way around the tower. That had been two years ago. Starfire had never moved to her own floor. Neither titan minded. Robin punched in Starfire's pass code and led her over to her bed. He let her hand go and was getting ready to leave, offering a quiet good night, when Star hugged him softly from behind. "Thank you…" she trailed off and released him, climbing slowly into her bed and snuggling down under the covers.

Robin turned back to look at her and he smiled slightly. "No problem. I promised you, Kori… I'll never let you go, ok?" He stood there a while longer, his gaze locked with her own. Robin pulled off his mask and Starfire grinned appreciatively, bur her smile was still laced with the nervousness her nightmare had left behind.

"Goodnight, Richard," she sighed. He nodded and watched her eyes slide gingerly closed. He remained there until her breathing had evened out into the rhythm of deep, dreamless sleep. Robin leaned over the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving the room with a final glance back in her doorway.

Starfire did not dream of anything for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Obsesively fluffy chapter... yay! Um... I hope you guys liked it. giggles I stuck a little BB/Rae fluff in there too. I don't have too much to say. Look for another chapter tomorrow. I think I might actually accomplish one chapter a day! Weee! Reviews make me type faster lol. I would love to hear from you. OH... and by the way... Star _is_ comatose quite a bit in this fic... eh?

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News:** Ok, there was some Titans history questions so I guess I'll answer them here. Concerning the comics and the relationship between Robin, Starfire, and Raven. There are several plot lines in the titansverse, so it's quite hard to distinguish exaclty what happened. The only sure thing was there DEFFINITELY was a romance beween Richard Grayson and Koriand'r. At one point, Raven talked to Starfire and said she thought she was in love with Robin. Starfire tried to convince her otherwise, and Raven didn't understand why... until she came across the fact Richard and Kori were... um... sharing a bed... --;. Anyhow, there was a point were Richard and Kori were actually engaged and Richard was at the alter... but then an evil version of Raven showed up and pretty much attacked Kori... planting the seed of good Raven in her at the same time. As far as I know, Richard never had any romantic inclination to Raven, but she did harbor some feelings for him at a time. Richard's heart was with Kori through that whole time. So, I hope that clears up those questions... I was also asked the exact release date for the Titans Movie. My answer: I have NO clue. All I can give is the estimate of this comming fall or winter. I don't think a release date has even been set yet..._


	6. Begin

Chapter 6: Begin

Chapter 6 dedicated to: xxterraxx

* * *

Starfire yawned, sitting up in her bed. Soft shafts of sunlight filtered through her partially opened blinds, making little particles of dust dance in the air. She arched her back, stretching her hands above her head and purred in delight. Swinging out from under the covers, she wandered to her mirror. Thoughts of last night's frightening nightmare were far behind and only the lingering memories of Robin holding her in his arms remained. The girl blushed slightly, admittedly a bit more fond of her best friend than she would have enjoyed admitting. 

She observed her reflection, running a slender finger over the cut running across her neck. She was still in the hospital gown she'd been put in last night. Starfire sighed and walked away from the mirror, absently throwing her arms above her head and pulling them back to her sides in another stretch.

WHUMP!

Star jumped in surprise and turned back around, seeking out the source of the noise. Her standing mirror had teetered and fallen back against the wall. She frowned and righted it again. Starfire shook her head and went to her closet. She grabbed her usual uniform and slid into it quickly, fastening her communicator onto her silver belt as a light knock drummed on her door.

The Tamaranian floated over, a tiny eyebrow lifted curiously. She lifted a hand to open the door. The steel creaked, seemed to twitch, and then flew out of the track, slamming whoever it was behind the door to the opposite hall wall. Starfire eeped, clutched her hand to the side and darted over. "Ugh…" a voice groaned uncomfortably.

"Richard!" she peeped, grabbing the edge of the door and prying it off of him, leaning it against the wall near by.

"Morning… Sunshine…" he grumbled, rubbing his head. Starfire couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh… I am so sorry, Robin. Sincerest apologies…" she offered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… sure. Um, let's try not tot throw any more doors…" he muttered. Starfire nodded.

"I did not throw it though. It simply flew out when I went to open it." She explained. Robin blinked behind his eye-mask.

"Ookk…" he said. Starfire shrugged. Robin cracked his back and then his knuckles before it seemed he felt fully recuperated from being slammed into a wall.

"Robin, may I inquire what it is that brings you to my sleeping quarters this morning?" she asked sweetly. Robin took her hands and looked at her wrists. The jade-silver symbols had flared brilliantly and were now glowing softly, even through the material of her violet gloves.

"I'm taking you to Raven. When we were fighting with Mad Mod… that thing you did with the water… Raven thinks you may have acquired telekinetic power from the shards. I'm taking you to her to find out," he said, still examining the shards. Starfire nodded slowly.

"Alright. But is she not in her room?" Starfire asked. He shook his head. "Oh. I see." Robin let go of one of her hands but kept the other, lacing their fingers together and escorting her towards the elevator. "You could simply inform me of where she is waiting and I could endeavor alone. There is no reason for you to waste your time…"

"It's not a waste of time, Star. I'd like to take you to her, if you don't mind me. I'll come back later and fix your door, ok?" he offered. Starfire nodded thankfully.

"Robin?" she began quietly. He looked over. Star furrowed her brows. "I wish to let you know I sincerely appreciate your companionship…" she said. Robin stopped walking and looked over at her. She met his gaze and her cheeks reddened slightly. Starfire almost apologized for the comment, seeing as Robin stared at her for a rather long while before finally speaking.

"Same sentiments here, too," he replied and then he hugged her. Starfire was slightly surprised, but did not protest. She hugged him back, green eyes wide.

"Robin…?" she blinked as he let her go.

"Kori, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know how to help you. I don't know what Raven's conclusion is going to be. All I know is that as soon as she's done we're all going to go after that power source. We're going to find it and then you're going to do whatever it is you believe is right with it. The Titans have your back, Star. We need to end this. I don't want to see you hurt or scared anymore. Ok?" he said. Starfire glanced down at her feet. Was it really that wise to go after the power? She didn't know what to say, so she nodded slowly… mutely.

He squeezed her arm and led her into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. Robin took her outside. He took her around the back of the tower and then stopped. Starfire watched as he lifted a metal hatch in the ground and waved for her to go down. Star complied curiously and flew down the hole. Robin followed her down, using a tiny ladder against the wall.

He proceeded to lead her through a dimly lit tunnel and to a sliding steel door. There he knocked once and waited. The door slid open. Raven stood inside a vast chamber filled with plants and open grassy areas. Fountains and water fixtures trickled like background music and wind chimes whistled in not-existent breeze. "What is this place?" Starfire asked. Raven shrugged.

"It used to be like a gigantic cellar of sorts. I converted it into a place to come meditate… when I _really_ need strong concentration," Raven said. Starfire nodded. It made sense, she supposed. She was surprised that Raven had created such a… light-hearted atmosphere. She would have expected something similar to a large, "outdoors" version of her dark bedroom had she been told that Raven had such a meditative spot such as this.

Robin retreated to a corner and plopped down. He would wait and watch out of the way. He needed to make sure Starfire was safe. Not that he didn't trust Raven, he just tended to like handling things himself. Starfire stood in front of Raven, silent. She waited for the dark girl to speak.

"Starfire, do you remember when our bodies were switched?" Raven asked finally. Starfire nodded. "So you remember, in essence, how to use my powers?" she continued. Again, Starfire nodded her head affirmative. "Good. I want you to pretend your trying to use my powers again. Don't worry about the spell. Just the concentration. Try to lift that crate."

Starfire now noticed that several crates had been set up a few feet away. Starfire nodded and did as told. She stared at the crate. She concentrated.

…

…

…

…

…?

Starfire looked at her dark friend. "I do not believe I am accomplishing much…" she muttered. Raven nodded.

"Could you feel any of the energy? Could you feel any of the power?" Raven asked. Starfire cocked her head to this side.

"Well… yes, but not anything that would have lifted the crate. Perhaps I could _push_ the crate…" Starfire shrugged. Robin observed quietly from his corner. Raven pondered the taller girl's statement.

"Perhaps you don't have telekinetic power. Perhaps you only have telekinetic force," Raven remarked. Starfire stared blankly.

"The difference being… telekinetic power manipulates the object and allows it to bend to a person's will. Telekinetic force is what drives telekinetic power. It is like a spirit energy that can be forced from the body and twisted upon other objects. It would make sense. What you did to the bay water was a strong expulsion of telekinetic force. I assumed you would have telekinetic power as well… like I do. Let us try something else. Starfire, try to make the crate explode," Raven directed.

"What?" Starfire asked, incredulous. Raven shrugged.

"Try to make it explode," Raven said again. Starfire nodded slowly and formed a starbolt in her hand. "No, not like that. With your mind," Raven directed. Starfire sighed, allowed the bolt to fade and returned her attentions to the crate. It was then that a form of instinct took over as it had during the fight with Mad Mod.

Starfire lifted her hands out in front of her.

The shards flashed.

A wave of nearly invisible energy rippled off of her fingertips.

The energy caught the light and gleamed like a prism.

The crate exploded in a shower of splinters.

Raven smirked. "Yeah, Telekinetic force. Starfire, go on to the next crate. Se if you can move it at all. Starfire complied and again the shards flashed, multitudes of color glittered in the glassy clear energy on her fingertips, the crate shot clear across the chamber. "Star, that's good. But now we need to talk… alone for a bit," Raven said, glancing at the Boy Wonder. Robin was still staring at the crate Starfire had just flung across the chamber.

He sighed, stood up and gave Raven a wary glance before slipping out the door. Raven folded herself into lotus position while hovering in the air. Starfire did the same.

"Yes, Friend Raven?"

"You're going to need to learn to control it a little better, but none the less you have obtained a new gift. There is a price though."

"…"

"Telekinesis is overall a darker magic. It comes from the depths of one's mind. The blacker part of a person's spirit. You do not have enough darkness in you to harbor a strong Telekinetic force. That is why your power is hardly visible to the naked eye unless it catches the sunlight. That is why you can only use force and not power. I think it is probably the shards that have the most darkness in them. Either way, there is obviously a new darkness that has awoken in you. You will have to learn to keep it at bay. You will have to suppress it as it grows,"

"I see…"

"I would suggest you join me for meditation more often."

"Of course…"

"I would also suggest you refrain from talking to Robin about this conversation."

"Why ever?"

"He tends to worry… quite a bit about you. He doesn't need to know what you will be struggling with soon."

"Oh."

"On another note, the basic limits on your telekinesis will be making things explode, shoving things great distances, and perhaps drawing smaller objects to you. You will be able to, um, shove things further if you make physical contact with the item. If you plan on using the powers actively, start small. We don't need you unconscious again. I think you'll end up giving Robin an ulcer."

"Glorious…"

"Yeah, I know. Lovely. Anyhow, I just wan to make sure you don't try to lift anything with your powers, disassemble, or levitate things. It will strain the power if you try too much and you'll end up with the worst headache imaginable. Oh, and stick to your Tamaranian abilities of flight. I don't think you can levitate yourself it you can't levitate a crate. I also would refrain from creating physical items with your powers. In other words, don't try to make my black raven. You'll end up imploding or something. All I'm trying to say, is I know these powers. I have these powers. You need to be careful. Really careful."

"Of course. I believe I shall still favor using my starbolts, most of the time."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"I am floating a marine vessel?"

"Never mind."

"…"

"…"

"Ok then… I am guessing you would like me to leave now?" Starfire said after a moment.

"Not trying to be rude, but yeah." Raven spoke, monotone as usual.

"Alright. Um, I shall see you later, friend," Starfire stood up and walked out of the chamber, blinking. Well that was fairly blunt. Her thoughts were still mulling over Raven's words as she exited the tunnel and headed back towards the tower, so it was much to her surprise when Cyborg and Beast Boy loomed up in her face.

"Well Alright! We found her!" Cyborg pumped a fist in the air. Starfire stared at them, clueless. Beast Boy bounced in pace and then swept into a suave bow.

"We're here to escort m'lady to her Prince Charming's quarters," the changeling bellowed in a mock British voice. Starfire coughed lightly.

"Erm…?" She questioned.

"Rob wanted us to tell you he fixed your door and he's in his room if ya wanna talk with him or whatever," Cyborg translated with a clownish grin. Starfire smiled at her two friends, their enthusiasm was very sweet. She giggled and shook her head.

"I see. Friend Beast Boy, perhaps you should refrain from using such accents and odd vernacular. I do not believe many people would understand this Mister Prince of Charming was referencing our friend Robin," she mused. Beast Boy scoffed.

"Yeah, I have a weird vernacular." He muttered. Starfire smiled sweetly at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Gawd, Star, I think you may have beat me out of my innocent face…" he mumbled. Starfire poked him in the shoulder.

"You have a face of innocence?" she asked. Cyborg gasped and then let forth a bellowing roll of thunderous laughter.

"Beast Boy, dude you got told by _Starfire_," he wheezed between fits of loud chuckling. BB scowled and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, Cy, lets just get her to her lover boy before he decides to string us by our toes," The green teen whined. Cyborg looked incredulously at his friend.

"Dude, it was optional Starfire can go when she feels like it, if she feels like it. Dig?" Cy assured the changeling. Beast Boy sighed. Fine.

"Hey Starfire… Starfire?" Beast Boy blinked. The Tamaranian was gone, already heading towards Robin's room. She did not take the elevator, opting to fly slowly up the steps. One flight, two… three… Starfire ascended to the fifth floor. She wandered down the hall, passing various rooms; some were empty or being used for storage and others contained files and such. She passed the evidence room and an unconscious shiver ran down her spine. She didn't understand Robin's insistence of having such a room. Neither she nor the others was at all fond of the dimly lit showcases, displaying the items taken from the villains they fought.

The young extraterrestrial continued on her way, passing a linens closet and one of the three of the tower's bathrooms. She ambled over to Robin's door and let her fist come down on the steel barrier. She heard shuffling inside. "Who is it?" came a weary reply.

"It is I, Starfire," she answered. The door slid open. Robin had his back to her, shuffling through some papers he had scattered across his bed. Starfire closed the door behind her.

"Lock it," he directed. She obeyed, and then crossed the woven matting on his floor over to his bed. Star glanced at the papers he was going through. Various charts of the galaxy, red lines and black lines drawn all over them, indicative of past T-ship excursions lay before her.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Robin grunted. "Richard…" she warned. He sighed and looked up from his fussing.

"Sorry… I just, I don't really know what I'm looking for. I don't know where we're supposed to look for this power source. I don't know if it's even in this dimension… I mean, it's not on earth, right?" he asked. His deep blue eyes met her green ones and she studied them for a while. They were pricelessly handsome, his eyes, and yet he insisted on covering them with that silly piece of cloth most of the time.

"No… it is not on earth," she said finally. Robin blinked and looked away, breaking her concentration on unraveling the secrets in those stormy pools. He sighed again, the exhalation sharp and irritated.

"Do you know where then?" he prompted. Starfire shrugged slightly.

"Not… really. I have a suspicion it is somewhere between Tamaran and the Gordanian home world. That or it is in the Vegan star system. In which case it would be considerably further away. Either way, Dick, how are we supposed to maintain a search for a hidden power off of earth and continue acting as the city's vigilantes?" she asked. Robin pulled out a chart with a small red dot that had been circled. Tamaran.

"JLU has enough teleporting heroes that I'm sure they can handle it. Bruce might even take one of their spacecraft down here to keep an eye on things for us," he replied. Starfire nodded.

"Oh, alright then. It really seems you have everything arranged already… I do not know what I can do to offer assistance at the moment. I, I am not even sure of the exact location. I have given you my best hypothesis. I do not wish to be disruptive if you are trying to plot a course…"

"No, it's fine. I'd actually rather you just stayed here with me," he waved the idea off.

"Are you positive I will not be in the way? Do you need me to point out the Vegan star system?" she inquired. Robin stopped his work and turned to face her fully, placing a hand on either shoulder.

"Kori, you're never in the way, ok? I-I'd really appreciate it if you just stayed with me. Call me paranoid, I don't care. I just feel better having you near me." He said gently. Starfire nodded slowly. She was thoroughly caught off guard when he, for the second time that day, drew her into a hug. After a moment, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Are you feeling… particularly affectionate today, Richard?" she prodded meekly. Robin buried his face into her long hair, inhaling its soft scent. Upon hearing her question, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Not really, I guess I'm just concerned about you. Kori, it may sound crazy but I've always wanted to be able to keep you safe and make sure nothing ever happens to you. You don't realize how helpless I'm feeling at the moment," he responded, his voice slightly muffled by her long tresses.

"So… you are hugging me?" she inquired, a very slight amusement edging in on her voice.

"Yeah, Kori. I'm hugging you. Deal with it." He gave a lop-sided grin, pulling back just enough to see her face. Starfire blushed slightly. His eyes looked so happy right now… "But a lot of stuff is about to start happening. You know that. I don't know what is going to happen but I'm ready to help you, whatever that may mean. I just need to know if you are ready," his gaze darkened.

Starfire met his stare evenly. "Let it begin, I am ready," she answered firmly. She was ready. As long as the Titans were standing by her… as long as Robin was there to catch her… she could face anything.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short... I hope you liked it anyway. I'm too deleriously happy too say much more... Just got Titans DVD season 1 Voume 2... Sooo happy... I'd love a review... that's all for now...

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News:** Read above... I'm too delerious right now. All I'm saying right now is you know how on the WB kids website there's like a section where you can ask the titans questions and supposedly they'll anwer? Well... evidently someone asked how Robin gets his hair done every morning. "Robin's" reply was like "lots of hair gell and sometimes Starfire styles it" Not the exact quote but... yes, Starfire helps do Robin's hair... evidently. That made me smile, hope it made you smile too._


	7. Obsidian

Chapter 7: Obsidian

Chapter 7 dedicated to: Emma Catherine

* * *

_Looking through the glass that separates us… I am wondering. What is it that makes you so loyal? Why have you stayed by my side? I have been truly blessed to have four angels that care for me as you do. Perhaps you do not know that it is your friendships that give me strength? You are all truly wonderful friends… or perhaps you are simply naïve? Perhaps you do not realize the true atrocity that is this power. Perhaps you do not understand my past well enough to know… if the Psions have formed it, it is nothing but evil. Either way, I am so very thankful to have you all as my friends. I should only hope that one day you may look on me and say that I too was a good friend. How ever can one repay such dedication? We really are a family… aren't we… I pray that X-Hal may spare you through this. Even if she chooses not to spare me._

"Starfire, all communications systems active?" Robin sliced through her thoughts, glancing over at her from his cockpit. Starfire glanced at the control panel before her. Radio connections between all five of the titans appeared fine. Although…

"All systems active, but there is no connection between Raven and Beast Boy's microphones…" Starfire reported.

"Um… yeah, about that…" Raven coughed. "Just… leave it the way it is. I'll be alright without communication with Beast Boy… really…" Starfire glanced back at her dark friend and lifted a tiny brow. The violet-haired sorceress offered a small, sheepish grin from her cockpit. Starfire shrugged.

"Oh, Alright then. Communications systems operational," Starfire announced. Robin nodded.

"Dude! Aren't you gonna reconnect me?" BB protested. He crossed his arms and sneered irritably at Raven.

"Raven, defense?"

"Defense systems active,"

"Cyborg?"

"Engines good to go,"

"Er, Beast Boy?"

"Ready to snack!" Beast Boy trilled.

"Alright… ok, Titans, let's go!" Robin ordered. The T-ship rumbled and shuddered as a count-down sequence was initiated. Exactly ten seconds later, the Titans launched from the pad. The engine's roars quieted as they gained higher and higher altitude. Soon they had left earth utterly behind and were quietly humming through the ebony ocean that was space.

_Crunch…_

_Crunch… crunch… crunch…_

_CRUNCH!_

Robin winced and glared over at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, can you try not to chew into your mic!" he snapped. Beast Boy simpered, holding a potato chip.

"Just doing my job…" he grinned. Robin sighed. "Yo, Star, where are we going now?" the changeling inquired. Starfire was silent for a little while.

"I am not sure. I suppose we should start searching the area between the Gordanian home world and Tamaran first…" she mumbled. "It is closer than the Vegan Star system."

"Probably a good idea…" Cyborg said. "But how will we know if we've found it?" he asked.

"I suppose… I will just know…." Starfire grinned glumly. Over all, she felt as if they were searching for a needle in a haystack. And Starfire… well, she supposed she was the pin cushion. The Titans took this in with mixed feelings. Raven felt it was a perfectly reasonable answer. Most magic things involved premonitions and instinctive feelings anyhow. Cyborg considered the answer to be all too unlikely for his liking, but was not about to suggest they return home… considering Robin's rather obsessive insistence that they go now.

Beast Boy didn't think.

Robin stared out into the ebony abyss of space and sighed. This was going to be hard. But at least they were doing something. At least he was trying to help. He would die before he just stood around and made Starfire face this alone. The Boy Wonder's masked eyes studied the brilliant flashes of light coming from the thousands of stars surrounding the T-ship. They glided noiselessly through space as outside observers, strangely disconnected from the goings on of the universe beyond their tiny ship.

He briefly wondered why it was that every time they came out into space it was in times of emotional strain for him. Of course… he wasn't really supposed to have emotional strain at all… but he did. Thanks to the little alien seated in the cockpit to his left. He'd gone after her when she'd run away due to her transformation. He'd followed her to Tamaran, trying to convince her from getting married. He'd nearly lost her on a hostile alien world when she'd lost her ability of flight (which was kind of his fault but still…). Now… he was going with her to find the greatest source of power known to the mortal realm.

He grimaced. Starfire… why did she always have to get herself into so much trouble… his grimace contorted to a small, but fond smirk. They would come out of this ok.

"Richard?" Starfire's voice came through his headset. He turned his head to glance at her with big eyes. "Do not worry. I blocked the others signals to us. They cannot hear us," she assured him, her emerald eyes twinkling. Robin exhaled and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Ok. Got me nervous for a second there…"

"Would it be so bad if they learned your name?"

"Well… no… but… it's hard to explain, Kori," he sighed.

"I understand. Richard… do you think this was a truly wise idea?"

"Yes."

"But, if we cannot find the power, what then?"

"We'll find it. I want this to end. I want you to come home and be free of all this shard stuff," he said firmly.

"Robin… I-I…" Starfire broke off.

"I promised. Kori, I'll never let you go."

"Thank you, Dick. Thank you so much…" she murmured. They locked gazes through the glass of their individual cockpits and then a soft ding in his headset told him that Starfire had reconnected them to the group.

"Cyborg, just shut up already!"

"Aww, come on, Rae. At least make the trip fun! THERE WAS A FARMER WHO HAD A DOG AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O! B-I-N-G-O…" the metal titan belted out the child's song with much gusto. Starfire giggled.

"Dude! At least sing something with good lyrics…" Beast Boy muttered. Raven stared into the changeling's cockpit blankly.

"His lips are moving but I can't hear a thing… hmm… most fascinating…" Raven commented with the slightest of smirks.

"Oh, good lyrics, eh? I'm sure you could do a whole lot better than I could…" Cyborg rolled his one human eye. Beast Boy snorted.

"Why of course!"

"Dawg, you can't beat bingo…"

"Yes I can."

"Then try."

"I will!"

"Well go ahead!"

Beast Boy inhaled sharply and began to sing with a falsetto voice. "Jingle bells, Batman smells… Ro-bin laid an eeeeggggg…."

"Beast Boy…"

"Yes, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shut the hell up."

"THE BAT MOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND JOKER DID BALLET!" Beast Boy screeched out the rest of the song.

"Starfire, disconnect Beast Boy's microphone please."

"Affirmative…" Starfire chuckled and did as Robin requested. Beast Boy glared at his friends from his cockpit. Then, a slow grin spread across his features.

Raven sighed and looked out at the star dotted scenery they were passing. Just blackness, stars, and Beast Boy mooning her. Space was beautiful… wait… BEAST BOY MOONING HER!

"Get your green butt off of the glass!" Cyborg boomed. Beast Boy grinned innocently and cupped a hand to his ear. He mouthed 'I can't hear you' with an impish smirk plastered onto his face. Raven growled and squeezed her eyes shut. The titans heard a SMACK and looked over. Beast Boy was slammed against the side of the glass and potato chips were everywhere, the exploded bag still crackling with black energy. Starfire sighed and listened fondly as Cyborg congratulated Raven.

She offered another silent prayer for their safety. From whatever came their way. Cyborg's voice jostled her from her sentiments. "Er, Starfire, if I remember right, that's Tamaran… but what in the world it _that_ thing?" Starfire looked out to her right, past Robin and at her home world. Tamaran… it looked like a massive white marble splashed and wreathed with crimson paint. Hovering above the planet was a massive ship of sorts, shaped like a sleek thread wound into a massive spiral of ebony metal. The ship was about one forth the size of the planet, meaning it was massive. A ship that was comparable to even a forth of a planet could comfortably fit all of the people in ever major city in America with some room to spare.

"X-Hal! What joyous coincidence! Despite the less than glorious intent of this mission we have come upon a most wondrous surprise! _Gyvkorb Finabrian tol! Sirtinis falbinorg cabra-abonish lyymnuan koritarus! Vyxiis!_" Starfire exclaimed, her excitement drawing her back to her native tongue. Cyborg blinked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought it was too…?" he coughed. Star blushed and grinned widely.

"That is the royal ship belonging to my dear friend Vyxiis!" she clapped her hands. Robin grinned.

"I take it you're going to want to detour to see this, uh, Vyxiis." He observed. Starfire met his gaze with a look that quite clearly proclaimed the most intense rapture at such a prospect. "Cyborg, as much as I want to get to the power source and get done with this mess… I think it might be good to get it off of Star's mind… and ours for a bit. Take us down to Tamaran," he instructed. Cyborg smiled, liking the idea and the inkling he might… perhaps… get a chance to venture on the massive onyx spiral characterized as Vyxiis' ship.

Starfire was practically bouncing out of her seat as they slowly descended down onto the landing pad they had used during her betrothal. The others had just barely lifted the glass domes of their cockpits off when Starfire tumbled from hers in utter jubilation. Her green eyes scanned back and forth, obviously expecting Galfore. Instead, a soldier marched up and exchanged a few words with her in Tamaranian, then respectfully bowed and returned to his post by the door. Starfire seemed slightly disheartened by whatever had been said.

"What's going on, Star?" Robin asked, coming to stand by her side. Starfire sighed and then smiled brightly.

"Galfore is busy, as one would expect, with his duties as Grand Ruler. He recognized our ship as we came down to land and sends his condolences for 'being unable to greet the princess and her companions'…" Starfire looked hurt as she quoted the message relayed by the sentry. "I suppose Grand Rulers do not have time to think of their Bungworfs…" she smiled again and floated back over to the sentry. More alien words were exchanged.

Starfire's excited demeanor returned swiftly as their conversation progressed. "GLORIOUS!" The sentry seemed as startled as the Titans at Starfire's outburst. "Friends! Vyxiis is aboard the ship at the moment. He is not engaged in any activity at the moment and I am sure he will allow us to see him. Let us go at once!" she clapped her hands. Robin's calm face immediately became wary. When Starfire had said friend he'd initially thought it ok but…

"Vyxiis is a he?" Robin prodded. Starfire's face flushed and she nodded furiously.

"Why of course! He is the first I ever shared a Kere with." The princess giggled.

"A Kere? What, pray tell, is a Kere?" Raven chimed in. Starfire grew rosier.

"It is what you Terrans call… a kiss?" she explained. Robin's jaw about hit the floor, Raven clamped her mouth shut, and Cyborg eyed Beast Boy as the changeling giggled upon hearing the word 'kiss.' Starfire smiled at the memory and clasped her hands. The shards on her wrists flared. A wave of prism-like, telekinetic force flashed from her body and plowed down an already flabbergasted Robin.

"Well come! We must go see him!" Starfire urged. Raven lifted a slender brow.

"Where did you two meet?" Raven asked.

"Um… in one of the Gordanians' Vegan Sla—um, we met in one of the Vegan camps," Starfire mumbled. It would be wonderful to see Vyxiis again. He had been the one person that had gotten her through her enslavement. Both children of royal families sent as payment to the Citadel. She was not above admitting Vyxiis was something of a first love.

Starfire grabbed Beast Boy and Cyborg by the arms and dragged them with her, calling for Raven and Robin to come with her. Robin stalked behind the group, earning a sidelong glance from Raven. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this Vyxiis character at all. Starfire held Cyborg around the middle and lifted him into the air as they approached the spiraling ship. Raven did the same for Robin and they were soon hovering in front of the door to the craft, Beast Boy in sparrow form.

Starfire didn't knock. She simply freed one hand and slid the door open with a strong arm. Star smiled and floated in. Raven lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, floating in afterwards. As soon as all five titans were safely on the floor of the ship, they perceived a whirring sound to their right. All eyes looked in that direction and observed a large black door (black seemed to be the theme of the spacecraft) as it slid open. A tall figure stepped towards them.

He was a young man, perhaps a year or two older than Starfire, with pale grey eyes and long, dark brown hair that hung past his shoulders. He was clad in a robe that seemed almost kimono-like in appearance. It looked as if it was made of black silk, embroidered with silver thread. He blinked a few times, as if trying to convince himself the creature before him was real. Then: **_Is it you! Truly you! _**His voice exclaimed in their heads. Raven jerked in surprise. She observed a queer symbol in the center of his forehead. A chakra perhaps? It was a tiny black spiral. The other titans were equally surprised with his use of mental, rather than physical voice.

"Yes, it is I. But I am called Starfire now. It is the English translation… but you already know this," she giggled. Vyxiis' race spoke purely through telepathy and were born able to understand all languages upon hearing them.

**_Starfire, then. You haven't changed at all…_** Vyxiis looked at Starfire with unashamed enchantment. She was still as radiant as the very first day she'd arrived at the slave camp and met him. Still, the fire of a fighting spirit burned in her endless, emerald eyes. Both he and Starfire walked forward to meet one another and Vyxiis took her hands in his with utmost tenderness. **_I had prayed that you would be here on my visit. Truly, it was all just an excuse to come see you again. Father has no clue, of course… I was so terribly disappointed to find you were not on Tamaran. At first I thought perhaps…_**

"No, of course not. Vyxiis, I told you then and I tell you now, no slavery shall ever kill me," she whispered. Not low enough that the titans did not hear, however. Slavery? Robin's head about exploded.

**_But I heard of what happened. I heard that the Psions had collected you and your sister. I had only the slightest of hopes left that you had indeed survived. It-It's so wonderful to see you again…_** he murmured, mentally speaking of course.

"Vyxiis, have you been well? You have obviously been restored to you position as heir to the throne," Starfire smiled. Robin felt himself grow nauseated. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy just stood and watched the reunion, unsure of what to do. "I must introduce you to my friends!" she exclaimed, pulling him to the titans. Starfire rapidly introduced each in turn and Vyxiis offered a slight bow to each. "And this is my Best Friend, Robin! He is amazing! He is the leader of the Teen Titans. That is what they call us on earth… isn't this correct, Robin?" Starfire beamed with pride. Robin couldn't help but grin. Star was always lavishing undue praise upon him. Vyxiis was watching the exchange of warm smiles between the two friends with careful interest.

"Uh, yeah. I'm the leader, I guess…" he chuckled. Starfire nodded, radiantly happy. Vyxiis offered Robin the same bow he had offered the others and then turned to Starfire. **_I have missed you so…_** he lifted Starfire's chin with a long finger, tilting her face to look up at him. He was a good four inches taller than her. Starfire's green eyes sparkled and he drew their lips together. Star shivered as Vyxiis slanted his lips over her, lingering and then pulling back slowly.

"Vyxiis…" Starfire swallowed and her eyes darted to Robin, who had gone rigid in his place. **_I insist that you and your companions spend the night on board!_** He announced with a sudden grin. Star took a deep breath and dropped her gaze to the floor. "That is very kind of you… I-If it is ok…" she glanced at her friends and they all shrugged and looked Robin's way. Robin met Starfire's gaze with an emotionless stare.

"I don't see why not," he said, forcing himself to smile. Starfire nodded.

"Then we will stay," she breathed. Vyxiis pulled Starfire into a hug. **_I will have a room prepared with five beds. I'm so terribly sorry to be drawn away like this, but I've got to meet with Galfore. This is, after all, still technically political business._** Vyxiis murmured with a reluctant sigh. Starfire grinned.

"Of course. I will see you later…" she watched as he gave them all a final bow and walked out towards the exit. Vyxiis opened the door and jumped out, his fall in slow motion as he glided lightly all the way to the ground. A servant came shuffling out to show them to a room in the ship to wait. Starfire fell to the back of the group, falling into pace with Robin. "Robin… are you alright?" she asked softly. Robin jerked his gaze up to meet her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he said bluntly. Robin continued walking with the rest of the team but Starfire slowed to a stop for a moment. It was selfish, she knew, but she had at least hoped he would have been hurt a little bit. Obviously, though she had left her romantic feelings for Vyxiis far behind and given her heart to Robin, the feelings were one-sided. Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and moved forward again, catching up with the rest.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter... I don't really have any Titans News at the moment. Next chapter I'll probably just put a few amusing things I've found or something. Reviews much appreciated. I got a new AIM and I figure I'll put the SN out there for anyone that feels like chatting or whatever. It's: xStarryDreamzx

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

((BTW: I have lost my mind, I believe, and I think Beast Boy might be the one who stole it. If you see a brain on one of his shelces, I would love to have it returned to me. Considering how BB treats his own mind... I hardly trust him with mine... shivers))


	8. Clouded

Chapter 8: Clouded

Chapter 8 dedicated to: InkBlotted Chakra

* * *

As it turned out, Vyxiis' definition of 'a room with five beds' was really a large room with some form of couch and five smaller rooms attached to the central chamber. The rooms were just large enough for a bed and two chairs in the corner. The beds were different, and the best comparison to be made was like sleeping on a huge disc of jello with a sheet draped over it. The chairs were rather like bean-bag chairs, but they were filled with some form of liquid substance that sloshed around whenever one took a seat.

The couch was an elongated version of the chairs. This pleased the Titans well enough, each thoroughly pleased to find they had at least one door with which to separate themselves from the others. Raven had immediately entered the northernmost room, locked the sliding door and taken up some much-needed meditation. Cyborg and Beast Boy had no such intentions and proceeded to take either end of the couch. Beast Boy sat down on his end. Cyborg belly-flopped onto his. The liquid within the couch rolled out and splashed under Beast Boy's end, sending the changeling up two feet into the air.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed upon landing. "My turn!" the green titan belly flopped onto his end of the couch. Cyborg bounced slightly. Beast Boy frowned at the smug look on the heavier teen's face. He tried once again, this time shifting to gorilla mode as he fell. It was a good thing the couch was as durable as it was. Cyborg let out something of a shriek as he was bounced high into the air, a good four feet up. He tumbled back down to the ground and landed with a thud, just missing the cushioning of the couch and hitting the cold black floor instead.

Starfire observed the two as they proceeded to entertain themselves with another pointless argument. She blinked, sighed, and headed towards one of the rooms. Starfire sunk onto the bed and looked at the floor. She had been aware she was no longer romantically interested in Vyxiis for some time, but she had hardly expected to feel as she had when he'd kissed her.

Starfire was honestly aware of an almost… nauseated feeling in her gut. She did not love Vyxiis. She never… she never really had. She'd been thirteen when she was first enslaved and he had been more of a crush than anything else. He had been the one that supported her and helped her get through but… what she had felt… it was not true love she gave, but rather childish adoration lavished on the older boy. He had been fifteen. Star shivered slightly. The two of them had gone through so much together… it had been almost inevitable some form of romance would grow between them, but she had never expected to still look at her as he had all those years ago.

Starfire had not known true love until earth.

She had not known of the desire to be selflessly devoted to one person until earth.

She had not known of the intertwining of love and friendship into one glorious emotion until earth.

Starfire had not known true love until Robin. Her leader. Her protector. Her hero. Her best friend. And now she learned of what it felt like to look the one you love in the eye and find that they did not return any of that sentiment. None at all, it seemed.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Stop. Turn. Repeat. Mindless pacing. Back and forth, Robin crossed the tiny room over and over again. Why hadn't he heard of this Vyxiis guy until now? He let out a low growl at the thought of that-that alien holding Starfire. Kissing Starfire. But then again, Starfire was an alien too. But the heart is not bound by race. Robin continued his walking back and forth. When she'd seen the ship… she'd been so happy. That was the happiest he'd seen her since the shards entered their lives. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the mere mention of this 'Vyxiis' had chased all the simmering fears from her eyes. How was it that Vyxiis had succeeded where Robin failed? Robin had tried to comfort her. He had tried to help her in every way he could possibly fathom and yet all Vyxiis did was show up. All it took was a single glance at the guy's ship and Starfire's radiant smile had returned.

Why did he make her so happy?

Why did she let him take her into his arms without questioning him as she had questioned Robin?

Why did it matter?

Robin stopped pacing. He moved slowly to his bed. He sat. He stared at the wall. He watched the pure innocence and utter truth of adolescent affection shatter. Robin shivered as he regarded the new feeling that clouded his already hidden love. Jealousy. Since joining the titans, he had never wanted. The pain of loosing his family was dulled to the point that it was bearable. He had a new family. The Teen Titans were his family. And he had found Starfire. The most amazing being he'd ever met. It wasn't hard for him to acknowledge the fact he had indeed fallen in love with Star. What was hard was acknowledging the fact his love for her made him vulnerable to everything she said and did. So now… it was hard to fathom the idea he had been hurt.

Love between two young people might be considered one of the purest and truest loves on earth. However, there was nothing beautiful and pure and happy about two young men vying for the affections of one young woman; waging a silent war she couldn't see. And so thus was the situation Robin, Starfire, and Vyxiis found themselves in when the dinner invitation arrived.

A servant trotted into the main chamber of the Titans' current quarters. _Teen Titans of Earth, are you present?_ The mentally uttered voice boomed into each and every mind and had them scurrying to the open room and seated dutifully on the couch. The servant smiled slightly. _Titans, the honorable Prince Vyxiis had requested that you join him for the evening meal. He also wishes that I present this to the Princess…er… Starfire._ He reported, handing Starfire a package wrapped in a large velvet cloth. Starfire smiled sweetly, but again felt the strange sickness in her stomach. Guilt, perhaps, that she did not hold the same feelings for Prince Vyxiis that he held, still, for her.

The servant left. The titans were quiet. All eyes drifted to the lone Tamaranian and her package. "Friends… this is a most wonderful invitation. It is not often that a royal prince invites more than one person to dine with him. You will enjoy it, I am sure. The rules governing the meal are the same as those on earth so you really should have no trouble with it at all…" she said softly, keeping her gaze on the floor. Raven shrugged.

"Sure. When is the 'evening meal' exactly?"

"We have about half of an earth hour," Star replied. That seemed to dismiss everyone because they all sort of edged away and returned to whatever had been their prior activity. Robin, however, hadn't moved. Starfire looked up, met his gaze for a brief moment and then dropped it. _Even if you do not love me, Robin… I will always love you. But allow me to consider what has happened to my heart before I speak normally with you again._ She sighed softly. Perhaps one day she would actually speak the words aloud, and let him hear what it was that rested heavy on her mind now.

Starfire left the room and wandered listlessly to her bed. She sat on it, waited for the jello-like material to still and then opened the package.

The dress Vyxiis had given her was gorgeous. Breathtaking in every way, made of the finest materials imaginable. A silken gown that fell to the floor in rippling ebony with a top that fastened about the neck with a silver circlet that dangled with obsidian jewels. A slit ran clear up to the hip and was covered with a sheer, fishnet-like material. Starfire stared at it. She looked at the note that had fallen from the folds of the dress. _Wear it tonight._ A simple message. Starfire returned her gaze to the dress hanging in her hands. She swallowed and sighed and locked her sliding door.

She had no mirror to look at and was completely unaware as to what she must look like. Starfire tugged at the form-fitting silk and bit at her lip. She would have been much more content to remain in her uniform…

A knock at her door drew her away from the edge of the bed. Star slid open the door just a crack and peered out. Robin. He met her gaze, emotionless as he had been earlier. He said he did not care but he acted so cold… "I think it's time to go," he stated blankly. Starfire studied his face for a moment, then nodded.

"Of course…" she slid the door open the rest of the way and squeezed her eyes shut. Starfire winced, anticipating a steely remark. The Boy Wonder didn't seem to be in the best spirits.

"You look nice, Star," he said quietly. The girl was surprised that, rather than receiving a skeptical question or chilling silence, she had received a compliment. One laced with infinite, undeniable emotions. Robin could have deciphered the most prominent of the feelings. Hurt. He had come to the understanding Starfire must obviously think very… highly of Vyxiis but he had hardly expected her to dress so lavishly. He hadn't known she'd even had such a dress at her disposure.

"Vyxiis gave it to me. He told me to wear it," she blurted. Perhaps it had been the fear of him thinking she was out to impress the prince. Robin shrugged.

"That's nice…" he kept his voice neutral, unattached. Starfire nodded, then smiled brilliantly. As she stepped from her tiny room, Robin grabbed her wrist, gently. Starfire's breath caught. "Where are your gloves?" he asked.

"They did not correspond with the dress…" she murmured.

"Starfire, what about the shards. Does he know?" Robin persisted.

"N-no. But I am sure it will be quite alright. He will not see them. I-I promise," Star pulled free from his grasp lightly. Robin stared at where her hand had been.

"Starfire… about Vyxiis… I…"

_Prince Vyxiis is awaiting your arrival, Princess. Your other friends are already seated at the table._ A servant cut in. Robin gritted his teeth. Starfire looked at him and then hung her head slightly, following the servant out with Robin trailing behind. He watched her form glide down the hall, perfect in her black silk. Perfect, but it wasn't his Starfire.

She entered the ship's dining hall placidly, silently taking the surprised stares of her friends. She sat beside Vyxiis and smiled. "It is truly wondrous to see you again, friend," Starfire said. Vyxiis lifted a single brow. Was he merely a friend now? The alien prince's eyes trailed to Robin for an instant. Was he the source of this sudden change in the Tamaranian's feelings? Vyxiis decided this was likely. He glared. Robin met his gaze steadily back. The leading Titan was doing nothing that should elicit harsh looks from their host.

The dinner began and Starfire found it uncomfortably silent. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg bickered in hushed tones on their side of the table. On either side of her, Vyxiis and Robin held a ruthless staring match, neither sure why the other hated him so much. Finally, Starfire stood. She looked abruptly over at Vyxiis. "It was lovely eating with you, Vyxiis. But I am tired, I believe I shall retire now, if you do not mind," she murmured. Vyxiis smiled, understandingly.

_I don't mind at all. It's lovely to be seeing you again, it really is. I hope you will find your bed comfortable. Sleep well._ The prince said cordially. Starfire offered a meek grin in return, offered her friends good night and slipped away. Robin watched her. The other titans made moves to depart as well.

Starfire glided down the hall of the space craft, marveling at the various black surfaces. Vyxiis had always had an affinity to the color. Yet he had always seen it so differently. Most considered black to be the color of loneliness… sorrow, but Vyxiis had viewed as a color that signified the freedom of space, the warmth of evening. The only flaw in this thinking was, as she floated down the halls, the ebony colors did not bring such kindly thinking to her. She did not see this onyx as the warmth of evening. The evening had faded on this ship. This was the depth of night.

Starfire did not have the power to sense things as Raven did. She did not have premonitions. Yet, at this moment, the extraterrestrial princess could not help but feel a dark lingering in the air that reflected the black of the walls around her. Starfire heard a soft, mechanical hiss near by. She turned, confused. There were no doors…

"Eep!" Starfire yelped as a hand appeared from a sliding panel in the floor and grabbed her ankle roughly. She was jerked down through the open panel and it slid shut again.

_My dear, as I've said… It is a joy to see your pretty face again._ Starfire looked around in the dark. No light pierced the chamber save the very soft glow of the shards in her wrists as they seemed to flicker to life. Star took not of this and swallowed. A footstep. Her pulse quickened.

"V-Vyxiis?" she called. _Why of course. Are you really so unfamiliar to my… voice?_ Came the reply in her mind. There was spite in his voice. _You know, I tried to tell my father it wasn't true. I tried to tell him that you would never be of use to his great "plan." I tried to protect you, my dear. Despite what you call yourself now, you were still Koriand'r in my mind. However, I now see differently. You are not my Koriand'r. I shall have no regrets in carrying out my father's request._ Vyxiis' voice came as a grating whisper in her mind.

"W-What do you want of me? I do not understand… are we not friends? What are you trying to do?" Starfire shivered. _Well, princess, let us think back a bit. Let us see if you can put things into place. If I were to tell you that I went after the Psions in an attempt to save you once I learned of your capture, only to find that you had been pulled into one of the largest conspiracies of our time…and I became angry to learn what had been done to you so I sent an escaping Psion rebel with the other half of the said "conspiracy" as far away as possible to keep you safe from having the full key, what would you conclude? That I was on your side? Well of course. But if I were to tell you that my father learned of what I had done and became ambitious… If I told you he used what knowledge of sorcery he had to locate and send this runaway half to you… what would you say to that?_ Vyxiis fell silent for a little while.

"I would say… your father wants the source. He wants the key united."

_Close. You see, my darling girl, I had thought that you and I shared an immortal love. I was going to do everything in my power to keep you from my father's sick little plot. When I found that somehow your sister had ended up with second shard, I went to her and convinced her she did not need the second shard to unlock the power. She was, of course, under the wonderful illusion she was going to rise to great power… so she went and, evidently, found the source. She tried to unlock it. The power demanded too much energy and drained her of all energy, the half key unable to protect her. She perished. The shard remained in her body and I hoped it would not be found._

_However, my father did find it. And he sent it to you. He knew that you would end up searching for the power one way or another and inevitably come across Tamaran at some point. I was to meet you here and draw you into the plan. I agreed, but in truth I came and went with the political meeting façade only to see you and let you go unharmed._

"If you are going to let me free unharmed why…"

_Starfire,_ he spit the word out as if it were disgusting. _I am obviously the only one who held our love as immortal. It appears you have moved on quite well. Call me bitter, if it pleases you, but I have decided perhaps, in your current state, the best thing I could do for you is coincide with my father's plans._ He explained. A light flickered and then jumped on, bathing the room in red light.

"No…" Starfire stared, horrified. Memories danced in front of her vision. Before her sat the machine. The same machine that had tortured her in the Psion's cruel experiments… the machine that had pulsed so much blistering, solar energy into her body that she'd been eternally left to expel the aftereffects in an eternal cycle referred to as her starbolts.

_Yes. But the process is somewhat reversed. I will be extracting the energy from you and the shards rather than pushing it in. It should be… somewhat less painful… but I will admit it has the potential to leave you fatally weak._ Vyxiis tossed the words out nonchalantly. _I really do hope you won't hold it against me, but as I said. I've grown rather bitter since you've returned. Perhaps the most recent victim to your seduction will find your dead body of interest…_

"I have seduced no man! Vyxiis, we were friends. Truly good friends. Close friends. Yes, perhaps in our youth we viewed our friendship as more of a romance but it never… it was never really love. Can you honestly tell me you loved me?" Starfire pleaded. Vyxiis stepped into the glow surrounding his machine.

_Yes I can. I loved you. But I see now, you are nothing but the typical Tamaranian slut. Royal or not. Your boy, the little bird… his vision is too clouded to see you for what you are. You will learn now what the price is for treading over a royal heart._

"What have I done to make you see me this way…" she whispered. She looked up. There was no escaping from a chamber built by Vyxiis or his people. They were prided for making bonds strong enough to hold the most brawny of aliens.

_I am not blind. I see the way you look at him, the way you adore him. It took all of ten minutes to see it. And I see the way he looks at you as well. It sickens me. My dear, I do hope you see where I'm coming from._

"Vyxiis… Robin and I are merely friends… I…"

_Yes, indeed. Just friends. Like you and I were?_

"Vyxiis. You cannot truly be this bitter. My heart has moved on but that does not mean I do not care for you," she whispered. Vyxiis smirked in the red light.

_I am sorry, but the power we could take from you would fuel our planet for years…yes, you really do hold that much power even without being directly tapped into the Psion's power source. I believe that is worth the life of a past love interest. Considering you do not even consider what we had as "real" love anyhow. But do tell me. Is what you feel for this "Robin" real love, my sweet?_

Starfire's eyes glowed brilliant jade and two starbolts crackled at her fingertips. "Yes." She made a rush at him, bolts blazing like emerald fire. He dodged each globe of energy hurled at him with gracefully back flips and twirls to the side. Then he disappeared into the darkness. Starfire stood, eyes bright and searching. Footsteps. Starfire whirled around. More footsteps. So close. "AHHH!" Star cried out as she was roughly slammed in the back, between the shoulder blades, and she went tumbling forward, her long dress ripping underfoot. Starfire cried out as she was lifted painfully by her hair, her hole head stinging and cringing against the persistent lifting.

Starfire closed her eyes as a wave of telekinetic force radiated off of her and knocked her free from Vyxiis grip. She stumbled forward, lurching uncomfortably close to the machine. As she turned swiftly to face him, his fist flew at her and she was slammed up against the metal of the contraption. Vyxiis had always been acutely aware to weakness.

He made a wild grab for her wrists and succeeded, hissing audibly in pain as the symbols on her wrists flared and burned at his hands. He did not loose his grip, though, and he wrangled her into the machine holds despite her struggles.

Starfire screamed as loud as she could in hopes of alerting her friends. She would not be able to escape the machine alone. Vyxiis laughed. _Silly thing… do you honestly believe that I have forgotten to sound proof every inch of this chamber?_

Starfire shuddered and screamed again, shaking as the memories came faster and more insistent. The burning, the pain, the cold metal on her skin. Star choked out another scream as her frightened eyes followed him to the control panel. Wait. Eye beams. Star shot to blistering streams of energy from her eyes at Vyxiis. It threw him from his place. He cursed at her, his voice roaring in her mind.

Star didn't care. She shot at him again as he reached for the button that would bring the device to life. His hand slammed down on the silver button just as her eye beams threw him again. Starfire yelped as the machine hummed awake and she let out random, desperate bursts of telekinetic energy, but there was nothing in the chamber to throw. Nothing to aid her. And then the weakness came, rushing over her as it had the time in the infirmary. Her energy being stolen in massive waves that burst from her body and caused her to double over as best she could in her bonds.

T-T-T-T-T

Robin knocked again on Starfire's door. With a sigh, he pressed the button to open it, just to see if it was unlocked. It was. Robin blinked in surprise and walked in.

"Starfire?" His voice inquired of the empty room. Robin's shoulders slumped. He raked a hand through his hair. "Star, where have you gone? I hope you're alright… I really don't have a good feeling about Vyxiis…" he didn't hear Starfire's desperate sob as the last of her energy was drained and she fell from her bonds, deep in the belly of the ship in the lonely chamber.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi... hehe, sorry I posted so late this evening, but to tell the truth I wasn't going to post at all today. I was gonna take Staurday off. Obviously, that didn't happen. lol. I "might" not post tomorrow but who knows. I'll deffinitely post on Monday. If I get enough reviews.. I suppose I may post tomorrow. Not trying to imply anything there or anything... For those of you wondering, Vyxiis (don't you love him!... not) is pronounced vic-sis. Love you all!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News:** Ok, here's some clarification on season 5. Unfortunately, everything I've heard points to that being their last season. If anything, they may run to season 7. Perhaps if the support for the show continues as it has, then they'll continue. Who knows. There appears to be two posibilities to the theme of season 5. Many expect it to contain a story arc centered on Starfire. Others claim it will be focussed on the Titans meeting other super hero teams like the Doom Squad. I also think the Hive 5 will be making more appearances or something. I don't believe there will be a sixth titan. There might be, but I doubt it. Probably just guest appearances like Aqualad in Deep Six or something. As far as which of the two themes I think will happen... I'm going to guess a possible combination of both? This is all speculation of course..._


	9. Anger

Chapter 9: Anger

Chapter 9 dedicated to: PillzBerryDoughFreak1

* * *

Raven meditated. Slow. Rhythmic. She reached out and touched the auras of each of her friends as she always did; reminding herself that she had indeed found a home. There was Beast Boy, a warm and flighty pressure at her mind. Cyborg, a struggling soul that felt oddly calm and hardly human. Robin, a dark restlessness that tugged her thoughts. Starfire…

Raven's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Starfire's aura… cut. Gone. Deceased. She levitated with an urgent swiftness, out to the main chamber and her eyes swiveled, searching for…

"Robin!" Raven broke out in an uncharacteristic shout. Robin stepped from Starfire's room, looking rather surprised.

"Rae, are you alright?" he asked, seeing the wide-eyed look on his stoic friend's face. He came over and laid a hand on her shoulder but she swatted it off, obviously interested in something of more importance.

"Robin, Starfire's aura has… gone out." Raven shook her head at her own words as if she couldn't believe it herself. "M-maybe my powers are just… getting weird. Where is she?" the dark girl asked. Robin was staring.

"What do you mean… her aura went out?" he asked quietly. His face drawing tight.

"As in… no longer living…" Raven clutched at the edge of her cloak. Now was the time to show emotion. Now was the time to worry.

"No. We have to find her. Now!" Robin growled, fists clenching.

"You don't know where she is!" Raven asked, the couch shuddering dangerously with ebony energy.

"No, just find her!" Robin insisted. Raven nodded and ran to get the other two boys.

What was going on? How could she be…? Vyxiis. Robin clenched his teeth. It had to be. He hadn't liked the guy to begin with. The titans assembled before them all with large and concerned eyes. Raven had already spoken with them.

"Fan out. Check everywhere. Find her and bring down anyone who tries to stop you. I don't care who it is." Robin barked. There was no further direction needed. The goal was simple. Find Starfire. Or whatever was left of her. Robin didn't like the thought. He shoved it away and ran out of the room and down the first hall he could find. He wanted to say Raven was wrong. He wanted to say that her powers were just on the fritz or something. But he knew Raven was almost never wrong. Not about things like this.

Robin burst into door after door, stumbling on empty labs and unused sleeping quarters. It became increasingly strange. Nobody moved about. No servants walked the halls. The Boy Wonder growled as he lurched into another room, this one obviously used to house some of the servants. Robin's eyes widened as he stopped dead in the doorway. Three servants lay prostrate on the floor, their eyes glassy and open. They were still breathing, slowly, but they were completely unaware.

He shook his head. This was not his concern. Starfire was not in that room either. The Boy Wonder left the room and continued down the hall. He stopped suddenly and turned back. Puzzled. He moved carefully across the stretch of floor again. He stood still. There was something…

He looked down, squinting, and saw the tiny lines that indicated an opening. Robin crouched down, scooting off of what appeared to be a hatch of some sort. He ran his hands over the surface. No indentations to use as a hold to lift it. Robin flipped a small laser out of his utility belt. He flicked it on and tried to cut into the surface but it left a tiny scratch on the metal and no more.

His hand flew back to his utility belt and he flipped open his communicator. "Raven, get over here now." He ordered. Raven stared back, said nothing and broke the connection. Robin stood, waited, and bent back down again, doing his best to pry at the hatch. Still, it was to no avail. The cloaked girl glided swiftly around the corner, staring at her communicator to pinpoint Robin's location, and she nearly toppled over top of him. Robin stood swiftly and pointed at the panel. "Open it. We have to check it out. I think this might be where Star…"

"Azerath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!" obsidian power swirled off of her fingertips and consumed the sliding panel, ripping it up from the floor. She set the black door down with her mental powers and looked over at Robin blankly, having recollected her monotone façade during her search. The young man did not meet Raven's gaze, rather he jumped through the open hole in the floor with grappling hook ready.

Raven levitated over and slowly descended after him, instinct forcing her to act with more caution. It was good she had, for about half way down to the bottom of the chamber (Which Robin had already reached) she gasped and clutched her head in pain. Raven nearly vomited with dizziness and she rocketed back up to the surface, falling into a huddled heap near the hole. So much dark magic… it had nearly overwhelmed her sensitive mind. It would have done the same to any other beings with mentally powered abilities because these individuals were forced to keep their minds open to channel energy in and out of.

This meant… if Vyxiis was down there… if Starfire was down there… at the very least, Vyxiis should be completely unconscious. With Star's new telekinetic ability, perhaps she too was being affected by the dark magic. Unless it was Starfire herself creating the dark magic. The shards…

Robin pulled out a small flashlight and pushed it on; adding more light to the scarlet glow that still illuminated the strange machine center stage. Two figures were sprawled around the machine. One of which was Starfire. Robin's throat tightened as he rushed over. Star's body was still and she was laying face down, her hair splayed around her like a strange auburn halo. Robin grabbed her shoulders and turned her over.

Starfire was not breathing. He stared. She wasn't breathing and yet her eyes were aglow with emerald fire. He felt for a pulse. Nothing. He looked at her wrists. The shards were pulsing, flashing their silver-green light at slow intervals, creating a heartbeat of their own. Robin shuddered; the princess looked like a strangely beautiful phantom. Lying at the foot of the control panel, Robin saw, was Vyxiis. The prince was on his back in the same condition as the servants upstairs had been, albeit a few singer areas of clothing he attributed to Starfire's eyebeams or starbolts.

She had struggled. Robin didn't care about the alien prince. He scooped Starfire up into his arms and clutched her to his chest. Her body was cold. Her head fell back and her hair was tossed from her face. A grappling hook shot out and latched itself to the edge of the hole above and Robin hoisted himself up, Starfire in his arms. Raven looked up groggily from her spot on the ground. "Ugh… you… got her?" Raven mumbled. Robin nodded, freed one arm to help hoist Raven up. She staggered after them, trembling as a new wave of sickness washed over her.

"Raven, hurry up." Robin snapped, cradling Star close to him, pushing away the cold feeling in his gut. Raven moaned.

"I can't… too much magic… I can h-hardly see…" Raven stumbled and collapsed. She clutched her head in pain. Robin halted and looked back.

"Raven I have to get Starfire away from that…"

_What? Get her away from that mad-man…? Is that it?_ Vyxiis appeared behind them, standing back as if repulsed by Starfire's limp form. Servants began to flow from other corridors and stand as an army at the prince's side. The swirl on Vyxiis' forehead flashed with black light. The symbols on the servants' foreheads flashed in what could be assumed as a response.

Robin gritted his teeth. "What did you do to her!" he hissed. Vyxiis sneered.

_I have accomplished nothing yet. The stupid girl overloaded the machine. She's managed to wipe out every telepathic being in this ship up till now. Don't ask me how. I'm surprised your empathic friend is still conscious… _Vyxiis jerked his head over at Raven and took a step forward. Raven shuddered.

"Stay away from her!" Robin ordered. Vyxiis smirked and continued to advance. Robin snarled and laid Starfire down as gently as possible, propping her against the wall, and then ran at Vyxiis. As Robin pulled out his bo-staff, Vyxiis pulled out a long sword hanging in a sheath strapped to his waist. The two weapons clanged and sparked as they met, the sound echoing through the ebony halls.

Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived to see Robin barely dodge a swift jab of Vyxiis' blade. "HYA!" Robin swung his staff around hard, sweeping it low to toss the prince's feet from beneath him. Vyxiis dodged. Beast Boy ran to Raven's side and helped her up, letting her lean on his shoulder.

The changeling lead a shaking Raven out of the danger zone and the girl almost dropped down as they passed Starfire. Beast Boy kept walking her, taking her around the corner before he let her slide back down to the floor.

Cyborg let his cannon whir to life and shot a wide blue beam at the servants who had begun to crowd in on Robin. The Boy Wonder yelled as he slammed Vyxiis backwards with the butt of his staff. Vyxiis sprung back and swiped at Robin. The ebony-haired boy barely managed to jump over the low-sweeping blade. The servants were pushed back by Cyborg's insistent cannon and Cyborg followed, slowly pushing the further away.

"Ah!" Robin was thrown backwards by a hard hit in the chest by the flat of Vyxiis' sword. Starfire's shards flashed once. Robin picked himself up and charge at Vyxiis, only to be met with a flying kick that sent the boy sprawling. With a snarl, Robin rushed yet again at the alien and with a harsh swing of his staff he knocked the sword from Vyxiis' hand. Vyxiis gritted his teeth and took an opportunity to punch Robin hard in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Blood trickled from the corner of Robin's mouth.

Starfire's shards flashed again and a soft forced kicked at her hair, making it shiver and float up. Her eyes glowed with an even more intense light. Still, she did not breathe and her heart did not beat.

Robin wasn't able to get up off the floor before Vyxiis had kicked him into the wall and rather brutally grabbed him by the ankle and flung him down the hall, sliding across the metal floors. Robin panted and dragged to his feet. Vyxiis smirked and then his grey eyes turned black. Pure black. His face contorted into an expression of utter malice. Robin returned the enraged sentiment. Vyxiis' hands were wreathed in huge, writhing orbs of black that sparked and snapped with red currents.

Robin's eyes widened. _It was not my father who sold me to the Gordanians. It was the Psions who had taken me at birth. You shall meet their greatest weapon! I need no shards to kill you!_ And a pure wave of black power rushed at Robin, screaming at him and leaving no channel of escape. Robin closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the dark product of Psion sorcery.

"NO!" Starfire's yell ripped into the air. Robin opened his eyes and saw green. The previously 'dead' Tamaranian threw herself before the wall of energy before it passed her, her entire body consumed in silver-green light. The light spread to match the same all-consuming size of the obsidian wave and continued to intensify in brightness.

Starfire felt herself consumed by the massive world of symbols that had once taken her in the infirmary. She forced them out. She forced the power against Vyxiis' will. The girl gritted her teeth, her hands seeming to support the wall of green energy combating the ebony death. Her feet slid back as her barrier of energy was pressed, Vyxiis still fighting against her.

Star closed her eyes. Feel it. Boundless Confidence. Alien Strength. Starfire halted her slide and rigidly held the energy fast. Robin stared. Feel it. Righteous Fury. The green light intensified further and heat flew from it like a simmering layer of fire.

Feel it. Unbridled Joy. Starfire strained. Unbridled Joy. Forget the pain. Unbridled Joy… Starfire gasped as the black power began to press in even stronger. Unbridled Joy, flight! You must fly! You must enter your power, not merely exert it… For Robin. Unbridled Joy. Starfire concentrated. Wonderful memories. Nothing.

Pain.

The machine.

Anguish.

Weakness…

Starfire continued to struggle, holding her ground. She must. And then she felt it. Two arms wrapped around her middle from behind. A head perched on her shoulder. A pounding heart beating close. "Starfire, you can do it…" Robin urged, quietly. He mustn't break her concentration, he had to aid to it. She could save them both. He knew it. Starfire bit her lip, drew blood, and squeezed her eyes tighter. She shuddered as Vyxiis aided the black power even further. Robin's arms tightened around her defiantly as another shiver shook through her.

She could not keep this up much longed. Unbridled Joy. Unbridled Joy. Please…

Starfire felt her feet lift from the ground. Robin's arms left her, the sensation remained, engulfing her and protecting her from the pain that teased her shuddering mind. She lifted higher until she floated at the middle of the green barrier of energy, hands still outstretched to hold it. Starfire pulled her hands out to either side. Robin was thrown backwards as she sent a wave of telekinetic force at him, pushing him as far back from the intense heat as possible. To streams of emerald energy flew from her fingertips, laces of jade power snaking from the symbols on her wrists and entwining her hands and flitting at her fingertips. The jade light spread back, up her arms over her shoulders. It covered her in an intricate pattern of brilliant light. Robin still lay on the ground against the far back wall of the dead-ending hall. Same position Starfire had pushed him to. He watched.

The green wall seemed to wrap around, consuming the obsidian power it was holding back. Robin heard shouts from the other titans on the other side of Starfire's green wall. Her energy flowed forth in continuous streams, binding the black power and letting it flow upwards until a massive ball of writhing emerald and black hovered between the princess and the prince. Vyxiis could be glimpsed in similar state, black energy flowing from him instead. Robin took his chance. He ran and darted past the huge, floating sphere and rammed as hard as he could into Vyxiis. The alien was thrown against the wall and for a brief second his eyes flickered grey before returning to the full force ebony.

Robin punched him hard. Vyxiis could do nothing but struggle to hold his concentration. Starfire should have been completely drained of energy. She should have been dead. But now it was a battle, which would hold out longest and continue to combat the two energies? Vyxiis concentration faltered as Robin roared and kicked Vyxiis from behind, sending him reeling forward. Still the black energy flowed out.

Robin took out his staff and brought it down hard over Vyxiis' shoulder. Again, his eyes flickered, lost concentration, and then regained it. Starfire's hair was flying wildly up and she pulsed more power out, sending a controlling wave of jade energy out and into the sphere. Slowly consuming and defeating Vyxiis' obsidian magic.

Robin continued his angry attack on Vyxiis, trying to make him lose concentration as best he could. Everything he did failed. Finally Robin gave a final uppercut to the intensely concentrated Vyxiis with a dark hiss. "She… doesn't… love you!" Robin threw Vyxiis to the ground. The alien's eyes went grey and shocked back to reality. Starfire was nearly overwhelmed as her power quickly consumed the back energy left, no longed combating against another's will.

She remained with her arms out to either side until all the lacing green power had been reabsorbed into the shards. Her eyes lost their flaming glow. Robin looked over from where he'd been hovering over the defeated body of Vyxiis. He ran to her. Starfire fell, her eyes open, and she took in a gasping breath. The first she'd taken since she'd fallen from the Vyxiis' machine. Her heart beat strong and blood coursed its vitality through her veins.

Robin caught her and she exhaled sharply as she landed in his arms. Their gazes locked. The other titans rushed forward to the two, Raven's sickness vanishing as the magic was pulled into the tight confines of Starfire's shards. The servants dropped to the ground. Their mental state was induced by Vyxiis' current state. They were all mentally connected and enslaved to the prince.

"Starfire." Robin said her name as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She continued to simply stare up at him, taking slow breaths as if she'd just come up from underwater.

"Robin… Robin…" she murmured, her gaze disoriented.

"Titans, let's get off of this ship." Robin said. The titans returned to their loaned quarters and gathered up Starfire's uniform. (She was still in the tattered remains of the black gown…)

Robin held her the entire time, despite Cyborg's offers to carry her. "Raven, can you give us a ride down?" Robin asked as they stood at the open door of the craft and looked far down at the Tamaranian ground below.

"Sure," Raven said. She levitated off of the spiraling ship and hovered a few feet out the door. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven flicked her wrists and two black discs appeared. Robin stepped onto one, holding Star, and Cyborg took the other.

They were taken down easily to the ground, Beast Boy flying after them in humming bird form. Starfire sighed and her eyelids drooped. She snuggled closed to the Boy Wonder and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Thank… you…" she breathed quietly. Robin held her tighter in response. "D-don't take the… T-ship," Starfire mumbled, half awake. "Tell the… guards… I want… Royal Tamaranian… star craft…" she slurred.

Robin looked down at her. "Whatever you say," he murmured. "Cyborg, Starfire wants us to take some Royal Tamaranian Star Craft thing. She says to tell a guard…" Cyborg stopped inspecting the T-ship and blinked. "Well, go tell a guard!" Robin huffed, exasperated. Star shifted in his arms.

Beast Boy and Raven looked up. The changeling was still being assured by a very irate Raven that she was fine now.

Cyborg returned a few minutes later with stars in his eyes. "Y'all… this star craft thing… is AWESOM!" Cyborg pumped his fists in the air and grabbed Robin's cape. Robin struggled to free himself from being dragged to the Royal craft's launching pad. Raven and Beast Boy wandered after him, slightly amused.

The ship turned out to be quite spectacular. It was shaped much like the cliché flying saucers in all of the old sci-fi flicks, but within was a large main room that contained the control panel as well as two rooms that branched off the main chamber that each contained large, circular disc beds similar to those that Star had at home. An intricate half-sphere jutted down from the roof of the main chamber and was a lovely combination of Centauri Moon diamonds, Earth crystal, and Silver. This contraption caught the electric lighting of the craft and reflected it to illuminate the whole room with shimmering light.

The controls were simple to use but offered many options and the defensive systems were enchanting to the android titan. Over all, the ship was quite large… not as large as Vyxiis' ship but more than adequate. Robin carried Starfire to one of the rooms while Cyborg and Raven mulled over the various controls of the star craft. It appeared the craft had a solar sail that could be raised to help power the craft through space should usual power reserves fail.

Starfire was clinging to wakefulness by a mere thread. She looked up at Robin thankfully as he lay her gently on the bed. Star and Robin simply regarded one another in silence for a while.

"Robin… would you stay with me?" Starfire asked meekly. Robin smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course. I doubt we'll be ready to leave for another half hour or so anyhow," he said, sitting beside her on the bed. Starfire sighed softly.

"Robin, I am sorry… for what Vyxiis attempted to do to you…" she apologized quietly. Robin shook his head and smoothed a few ruby strands back from her face.

"Star, it's not you fault. I just want you to be ok," he assured her. A single tear worked its way to Starfire's eye and fell like a tiny diamond.

"You are… truly a most wonderful…" she stopped, blinked a few times and continued. "Friend," she stopped and closed her eyes, taking in a cool breath of air. She felt Robin's gloved hand brush over her cheek and wipe away the tear.

"Will you let me be more?" he asked suddenly. Starfire's eyes flew open

"W-what?" she stuttered, surprise smashing onto her features despite her weakened state. Robin smiled slightly. He lowered his voice, assuring the others would not hear.

"I, Richard Grayson, am asking you, Princess Koriand'r, if there's any possibility of you letting me act as something more than a friend," he murmured. Starfire stared at him, a lovely little blush rising in her cheeks.

"I… I… would be… honored…" she breathed. Robin leaned over her and gently brushed his lips over hers.

"I'm very pleased to hear that," he said. "Because I hate it when love is one sided,"

"M-my thoughts exactly," Starfire's eyes sparkled with delight. Robin kissed her again, gently, his lips lingering. He was going to stand at Starfire's side through this whole ordeal, no matter what it meant. It had been a promise he'd made to himself often before, but now it had new meaning.

"Ahem, Robin? We would like to launch now, if you're done with your slobber fest… you really ought to let her rest after that whole thing…" Cyborg snickered in the doorway. Robin grimaced and stood from the bed. Star giggled slightly.

"You ok if I go for a minute?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I believe I shall be just fine," she said. Robin offered an affectionate smirk and then left with Cyborg, the metal titan cracking a few jokes as they disappeared from her vision.

_Robin… may this journey prove successful that we may all return in safety and I will never have to leave you._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Haha! Now we get to go find the power source! woot! Erm, I hope this chappie was alright. I have a sleep over to go to... so, yeah. I appreciate all of the reviews you have been giving me, they're really wonderful. The support is great. I hope to get up another chapter tomorrow evening so... keep an eye out.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News:** A little tidbit about season 5. Supposedly, Beast Boy will team up with the Doom Patrol again at somepoint and help them defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. The Doom Patrol is supposed to be acting as his "parents" or something? Evidently the Doom Patrol members are full grown and come and at some point they fight along side the Titans... I'm guessing this is all pertaining to a single episode? Oh, and Kid Flash is most definately making an appearance, I'm about 99.9999 sure._


	10. Direction

Chapter 10: Direction

Chapter 10 dedicated to: No one... this chapter is too short to dedicate to anyone... I don't like it.

* * *

Starfire yawned and opened her eyes, groggy. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision, and then propped herself up on her elbows. She cringed with the effort. She was really quite weak at the moment, it seemed. Star's emerald eyes drifted over to her left. Robin lay half on, half off of the bed. She smiled slightly, appreciative of his concern. She wondered how long he had simply sat there with her before he too had finally fallen asleep. She didn't wish to wake him. 

Starfire let her head fall back onto the bed with a soft sigh. "Mmmm…" Starfire murmured, snuggling down into the soft surface of the Tamaranian bed a bit. If only things could remain like this forever… She lifted a hand over her head and squinted up at her bare wrists. The symbol still pulsed with lively jade light. Starfire frowned and then shrugged, letting them fall back to her sides. It disturbed the bed a very slight bit, and Robin's head shot up.

"Ah! ...Oh…" his eye mask rapidly widened and then narrowed comfortably. "Sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean to fall asleep…" he mumbled. Starfire smiled slightly, not looking at him.

"You need the rest." She replied. Star edged to the right a little, and then patted the spot next to her. Robin complied and pulled himself fully onto the bed, lying beside her. He tugged her back towards him, pulling her back to his chest. She snuggled happily against him, his arms wrapped around her slender waist. He laid a soft kiss to her neck and then buried his face into her long, scarlet tresses indulgently, inhaling the soft scent. "Go back to sleep," Starfire urged.

"Mff…." He answered. Starfire giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Star had never realized her heart could have been filled to bursting in such a short time. She was fully aware of the danger she would have to face in the coming days and she was fully aware that the Titans were loyal enough to be facing it with her. Then again, was it loyalty or stubbornness to back down from a challenge? The thought made a tiny smirk light her features. None the less, despite this knowledge she couldn't help but feel as if everything was perfect as she lay surrounded by her beloved's arms.

Such simple words… such simple questions had given them this new side of their relationship and it was wonderful. "Dick, what is that supposed to mean?" she asked again, reaching a hand back and finding his hair so she could entwine her finger in the ebony locks. Her voice was quietly teasing.

"Mff. Mff Mmm…" he elaborated. Starfire's shoulders shuddered slightly as she tried to contain an entertained laugh. She twisted to face him and found him smiling affectionately at her. She let her hand drift from his hair and lightly cup his cheek.

"You are my Robin now…" she said it as if realizing for the first time, her eyes sparkling.

"Always have been," he replied, and then he stole a soft kiss, lingering and savoring it. She did not reopen her eyes, rather mumbling a quietly satisfied sigh and relaxed in his arms. It was not too much later that both teens fell asleep, thriving on the other's closeness to keep their dreams peaceful.

Raven walked quietly over to the room, abandoning Cyborg at the controls for a moment, and peeked in. Robin hadn't reemerged from the room since they'd taken off. She watched her two friends sleeping for a while. Despite the lack of emotion on her pale face, she was happy for them. Finally… this had been so inevitable for the longest time. Raven only wished it hadn't taken what it had to make Robin realize he needed to love Starfire while he had her… and let her know it.

"As weird as it may sound, they're kinda cute, huh?" Beast Boy's hushed voice permeated the quiet that had settled over the Tamaranian Star Craft. Raven looked over, a brow arched, and shrugged. She pulled up her hood.

"I suppose you could say that…" she droned. The petite girl walked back across the main chamber and over to the control panel to take up her post with the defensive systems again. It probably wasn't necessary, considering they had left Tamaran far behind and were still passing through the asteroid belt. Although extremely dangerous for collisions, the ship was highly maneuverable and Raven was fairly sure they were about the only living things in this area.

Beast Boy stared at her back for a minute, scratched hi arm, and then wandered over to one of the various pieces of Tamaranian furniture surrounding a table in the center of the chamber, situated beneath the half dome in the ceiling. The table was circular and had a deep impression in the center. Several silver knobs lined the far edge of the table, and Tamaranian text was engraved next to each. Cyborg said he was fairly sure it was used to display 3D images of space so the Tamaranians could plot their course easily.

The titans had opted not to mess with the curious table until Starfire was up and able to explain how to use it. For all they knew, Cyborg was wrong and the knobs might activate a nuclear bomb or something… or at least, that was how Beast Boy put it.

The green teen continued to wander about the Tamaranian furniture, eyeing it with considerable interest. Although the beds were fairly self-explanatory, the chairs… or what was assumed to be chairs were completely beyond him.

Raven stared out at the dark abyss of space, marred only by the stars. Even the asteroids they passed looked like nothing more the hulking shadows until you were passing right next to them. There were no planets visible to the naked eye at the moment. Cyborg spoke.

"As soon as we're through the asteroid belt, I think I'm going to stop this thing… it looks like it has the capability to suspend itself and keep from drifting. We all need some rest… and I can't really go much further without Starfire's input… or Robin's for that matter. Say, what are they doing in there anyhow?" Cyborg asked, jerking a metal thumb back in the direction of the room that Robin and Starfire were currently occupying.

"Sleeping. I think Robin nodded off on 'watch' or something," Raven stated, monotone as usual. Cyborg grinned.

"It's about time those two got together. I swear they were completely lost when they weren't together… I mean, in the sense of their spirits. Like, I don't know how much more silent brooding Robin could've taken. You know, now that I think about it, I could count on one hand how many times Robin would leave his room or office in a week before Starfire came. Well… maybe that's kind of an exaggeration but…"

"You're rambling," Raven cut in. Cyborg blinked and then sighed.

"Hey, staring out into blackness gets kind of boring," he retorted. Raven looked over at him.

"For you, perhaps." She mused. Cyborg grimaced and continued to steer the craft in silence. Raven was most pleased with the quiet.

"OOF!" Beast Boy grunted and landing on the floor with a thud. Raven looked over, brow quirked.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Stupid Tamaranian chair things!" Beast Boy stared vehemently at the claw-like structure he'd attempted to sit in. Raven couldn't help but allow the tinniest flicker of amusement come to her features. She walked over and rocked onto one hip, staring at him with her deep indigo eyes. Beast Boy met the stare with a wary glance, still planted with his butt on the floor. She continued the staring match for a good while before she finally rolled her eyes and stuck out a hand.

Beast Boy stared at it. She sighed and continued to wait with her hand outstretched to him. He carefully placed his hand in hers and to his surprise, she gently helped up off of the floor. He blinked a few times, not letting go of her tiny hand. Her blank stare had become a glare. He sent her a confused glance and Raven tugged her hand. BB's mouth formed an 'O' of realization as jerked her hand away from him.

She returned to the control panel. Beast Boy grinned.

Starfire was peaceful. Her sleep was serene and dreamless, void of nightmares. Robin gazed silently at her slumbering face, blissfully unaware of his tender stare. Star shifted in his grasp ever so slightly, and Robin smiled. Behind his mask, blue eyes watched over her with utmost care.

Her long black lashes fluttered slightly and then stilled as something jarred her nap. Long auburn tresses caressed her face and cascaded over her shoulders, pooling in a ruby swirl on the bed. Her amber-toned skin almost had a glow in the soft Tamaranian light, and her lithe frame was pressed snuggly to him. He fingered the material of her tattered dress, his thoughts returning to the recent events. There was so much about her past he didn't know. The Boy Wonder sighed and carefully pulled off his green gloves, letting them drop on the bed behind Starfire quietly, and tried not to wake the princess. Robin ran his bare fingers over her arm, closing his eyes at the feel of her soft skin.

He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

Starfire's emerald eyes slid open a few hours later, due to the light nips Robin was running along her neck. Starfire remained still, becoming aware of a soft throbbing in her wrists. With every soft pulse, a slight bit of energy was sent coursing back into her veins. She smiled slightly. Perhaps the shards were created of evil intent, but they did have their uses. If they continued to restore her energy at this rate, she figure within a couple more hours she would be almost completely restored with all of her solar energy.

Star was fairly sure she was strong enough to venture off the bed now, though. Robin's lips trailed up her jaw bone and then he pulled away a little.

"Sleep well?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face. Starfire rolled her bottle green eyes, but on afterthought she nodded sheepishly.

"Wonderful." She confessed. He captured her lips in his own and he felt her shiver slightly at the kiss. When he pulled back, her eyes were half-lidded.

"I slept quite well myself. I think the others are resting now too. The ship's been suspended… or at least I'm pretty sure it has," he informed her. Starfire grinned. She was not as full of words as the ebony-haired boy, still dazed from just waking. His kisses had not done much to aid to her orientation either… though it had been a rather delightful way to wake up.

"Perhaps I should go see where we are. We must… continue to search for the power, yes?" she suggested. Robin nodded in agreement and gingerly unwound his arms from her waist, letting her slide out and off the bed. She stood tentatively and smiled as she found herself quite capable. The young man got up as well, raking a hand through his unruly hair. Starfire noted the absence of his gloves and lifted a tiny brow. Robin shrugged in response and snatched them from the bed, tugging them on with a tiny smirk.

"You're regaining your energy really fast. You're not even exposed to sunlight in here… is it the…"

"Shards?"

"…yeah…"

"Yes, I should think so," Starfire yawned cutely and ambled out of the room. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight in the main chamber. Raven was absent, and Star assumed her to have taken the other bedroom. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sprawled awkwardly on the Tamaranian furniture, sitting in rather unconventional ways. They were both fast asleep. "I shall have to show Cyborg a place where he may attempt to hook up. I am sure the power on board is adequate for him to recharge," Starfire commented quietly.

She moved to the table and began to quickly adjust the knobs with practiced ease. Robin watched as a hologram appeared over the depression in the table, displaying a very detailed map of their current part of the galaxy. Their position was noted by a small red dot. Starfire continued to fiddle with the silver knobs and Robin observed as the hologram rotated, zoomed out a bit and then stilled. Starfire flicked a switch and markings soon appeared in bands over the hologram. Tamaranian writing.

Star narrowed her gaze and tilted her head to the side. After a while, she reached out and put her hand through the hologram, her finger hovering where the red dot was displayed. She drew her finger away from the dot and traced an imaginary line out towards another spot on the map. A small red line trailed after her finger and when she pulled her hand back, there was a path clearly shown on the hologram.

"Is that where it is?" Robin asked, hugging her from behind, his head perched on her shoulder. "I thought you didn't know where it was?" he said.

"I do not know where it is. But… I have a feeling… I am drawn to that place… it seems like a respectable guess anyhow. There is a higher concentration of energy radiating from that area. It is secluded as well. No inhabitable stars or planets are anywhere near it. Searching that area could take quite some time, but I feel we should start at that spot… it just feels as if that is… I do not know. But I believe it is best," Starfire stated. Robin squeezed her gently.

"I trust your judgment," he agreed. Starfire leaned back against him, both looking intently on the red line Starfire had made.

"I do hope I can trust my judgment as well."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but I kind of needed it to set the stage for the coming things. I also felt like writing fluff. So bite me. I'll try and get a nice long chapter up for you tomorrow but I'm really tired today. I think I've gotten like four hours of sleep since yesterday at 7 am... So, as I said, I appologize but I hope you don't mind it. Reviews are really, really appreciated. There great motivation to keep me going at the one-a-day posting thing. I don't think I've got Titans news for you today, either. I guess this chapter just wasn't put together really well... if enough of you don't like it I'll take this chappie off and revise/ lengthen it. I hope it was alright though... sorry, I'm quite paranoid when I don't put something up that I feel has been done very well. I suppose I probably shouldn't be posting this chapter at all today... oh well... :(

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	11. Grudge

Chapter 11: Grudge

Chapter 11 dedicated to: DeathsLastBreath

* * *

Cyborg rubbed his one human eye and stared at the hologram that was still projected on screen. He shrugged. "As good a guess as I have… Beast Boy, did you go wake up Rae?" the android asked as Beast Boy slipped back into the room. BB shook his head.

"No… she looked like she was really peaceful. I felt kind of bad… and plus, I don't wanna deal with a grumpy Raven anyhow," he explained. Cyborg lifted his eyebrow but made no further comment.

"Alright. Let her sleep. Starfire, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal Robin for a bit. He's got to watch the defensive systems…" Cyborg apologized. Starfire smiled slightly.

"What ever would make you think I would mind?" she asked, a slight twinkle in her jade eyes. Cyborg grinned.

"True, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry, Star." Cyborg responded, playing along with Starfire's game.

"Hey!" Robin huffed, but he was smiling. She chuckled.

"I should probably remain with you two at the controls. I believe I know this area a bit better than you all anyhow…" Starfire offered. Cyborg nodded and the three titans moved over to the panel. Beast Boy flopped over to them.

"Hey, what should I do?" Beast Boy whined, his rather small attention span catching up to him.

"Go drool over Goth-girl some more," Cyborg suggested.

"Fine… I can see when I'm not wanted…" Beast Boy sniffed and plodded away. He didn't go to Raven's room, but rather went into the room that Robin and Starfire had been using, figuring to mope about for a bit.

Cyborg took the helm and their star ship was off. Every once in a while, the metal teen would glance back to make sure they were on the right course via the hologram table. It was during one of these moments that a shape passed over the craft and a great thump was heard. All three teens looked up in surprise. There was a louder thump and the craft wobbled.

Starfire's eyes became big and narrowed. "What in the world…?" Cyborg steadied out the ship. Starfire's starbolts charged and she glared up at the roof.

"I would guess… a Gordanian zealot? Keep an eye out for a one-man space pod near by. If it is so… I shall have to dispose of them for us," Starfire hissed. Robin heard something in Starfire's voice he hadn't thought possible. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gordanian… sounds familiar, but I'm not recalling anything. What are they?"

"Glemporks," she declared. The ship was slammed into again and it teetered back and forth again. Cyborg growled, irritated as the shaking became more violent.

"Their going to throw us off course…. Hey, is that the space pod you're talking about?" Cyborg yelped. Star looked over and her eyes crackled and blazed emerald.

"It is. I will be back shortly," Starfire floated up into the air went to the back of the ship. She placed her hand on the wall and yellow light outlined her hand and then spread outward. The light formed the outline of a door and then faded to reveal another chamber. She was about to step into it when Robin's grasp stopped her.

"Starfire, are you even at full power? You can't just rush out there…"

"I am fully restored," she replied, tapping the shards. "Besides, they will ruin the ship if they keep this rocking up. I shall not have the Royal Tamaranian Star Ship ruined by a Gordanian zealot," Starfire snapped. Robin frowned.

"Can you handle it? We can't help you up there. Come back in the second it gets bad, ok?" he said. A large shudder and a scraping sound went through the craft.

"Yes, of course. He is trying to infiltrate the ship. I must go now," Starfire said. Robin drew her into a quick, concerned kiss before allowing her to enter the chamber. The wall appeared after she stepped into it. Star's eyes were blinding green as she shot out into the dark of space, flying up and over to the top of the star ship. She was indeed met with the hulking form of a Gordanian.

The alien looked like a massive biped of reptilian origin, highly reminiscent of an iguana in a space suit of sorts. A very mean iguana that would have no qualms about putting Starfire in a Gordanian Zoo. Or back in some covertly operated slave camp. The creature looked up form where he was trying to pry into the craft and met her eyes.

"I would ask you on behalf of the royal family that you please leave my ship. Now." Starfire growled. The Gordanian stood up, his eyes glowed pale yellow for a moment before returning to their beady black.

"The royal family of Tamaran has been killed. You are an envoy for no one," he spoke in newly acquired English. Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? Then what interest would you have in infiltrating my ship?" Star snapped. "Or perhaps it is just the fact it is a Tamaranian ship. You have lowered your standards, Zychronos," she smirked. "I remember a time when you had interest in the torture of royalty and royalty alone," she said. The Gordanian, Zychronos, looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know of my name, Troq?" he hissed.

"Do not call me such a thing! Do you not recall? None the less, I will be forcing you off of my ship now, seeing as you will not comply," Starfire snarled. She flew forward with such force a green light seemed to explode from behind her. She threw furious bolts at him with intense speed. Zychronos stumbled back, having never encountered a Tamaranian with such powers. It was no wonder… Starfire's starbolts were characterized of only herself and her sister. Perhaps it was only Starfire now. The Psions' other test subject was evidently dead.

The thought added to Starfire's anger and she again assaulted the Gordanian with Starbolts. However, Zychronos was prepared for her attack this time. He blocked with a metal plate fastened over his large fore-arm. Then, he ran at her and she was force to dodge his strongly aimed fist. She ducked to the side and swiped out a long leg, attempting to kick him off of his feet. Starfire's ankle was grabbed mid-kick and she was flung straight across and over the front of the ship.

Robin watched from the no-longer shuddering craft and he stiffened as Starfire went sailing past the main observational panels. He watched as she recovered mid-fall and she fisted to starbolts and went flying forward, hair flowing out around her in the emptiness of space. She shot two blistering streams of green energy from her eyes up at whatever was on the roof of the star ship.

He and Cyborg watched as a lizard-like alien of hulking proportion came flying out at her, little rockets on the bottoms of his metal-encased feet keeping him afloat. The two teens watched on and were soon joined by Beast Boy who had finally come to inquire about the earlier shaking. He was soon locked onto the fight with intense interest.

Starfire spun at him, starbolts flashing, and at the last moment she swung out a leg and kicked him hard in the side before flying upwards with a blazing fist to connect with Zychronos' chin. The kick and the punch both hit their mark. Zychronos was sent upwards hard. He quickly recovered and flew down at her, slamming a fist in her gut and making her soar backwards. She did an aerial back flip to recover herself and she prepared to fly at him again. Her green eyes widened as he pulled out a strange form of laser rifle.

"HYA!" Starfire wasted no time in fling a hailstorm of bolts at Zychronos and then flying out of shooting range.

Robin clenched his fists. He looked down. The ships defensive systems provided with firepower that was too big. If he fired at the Gordanian, it was quite possible he'd hurt Starfire as well. Cyborg stared with rapt attention, jaw tight. It was always hard to just stand back and watch as one of their teammates fought.

The laser rifle fired. Starfire was safe. As soon as the shots subsided, Starfire darted back in to let loose a wave of starbolts. Zychronos did his best to dodge, flying out onto the top of the craft again. Starfire followed and soon both were on the roof, staring one another down and readying for the next attack.

Robin growled as the fight left his vision again. Beast Boy looked over at him. "Dude, after Star did that glowey wall thing… I think she can handle a giant lizard…"

"With an alien laser rifle?" Robin snapped. Something rocked through the ship and the titans cringed. Either it was a starbolt or the Gordanian had gotten trigger-happy. Raven marched irritably from her room.

"What's going on, I'm trying to sleep," she snapped.

"Starfire's outside fighting with a killer iguana with a laser gun," Beast Boy said smartly. Raven blinked.

"Joy… I take it she's doing ok? Considering Robin isn't hyperventilating yet?" Raven asked. Cyborg nodded.

"I think she's alright… for now at least. Something tells me these guys aren't really new to her…"

"HAAA!" Starfire felt power surge to the shards and she expelled it in a sharp explosion that threw Zychronos across the ship. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the telekinetic force within her and expelled it in a glassy blast that sent him over the edge of the ship. Zychronos groaned against the force that hit him and struggled back onto the ship's roof, aiming his laser rifle and firing. Starfire saw it coming at her and her eyes widened with no time to dodge it. "Ah!" Star squeezed her eyes shut and crossed her arms over her face, already cringing as she waited for the pain of the laser rifle.

Her eye opened moments later when no hurt came. She blinked. A wave of glassy telekinetic force had stopped the laser blasts and both the blasts colliding with the sheet of force as well as the telekinetic force itself appeared frozen. Starfire lowered her arms and the laser blasts exploded against the wave of force and both laser and manifestation of telekinetic force was dissolved. Zychronos had recovered himself and went running at Starfire.

Starfire aimed one compact starbolt pulsing with tons of energy and sent it at the laser rifle which exploded in is grasp. He yelled and fell back. Star aimed another at him and it hit him square in the chest. Zychronos landed hard on his back, rocking the craft. Starfire flew over and hovered above him. She landed just in front of him and ground a heel into his chest, leering angrily over him. Her fiery hair fell forward and her eyes retained their brilliant glow.

"I have forgiven you for my enslavement but I will not excuse this attempt of meanness against my people. You know as well as I that damage done to a Royal Star Ship is taken as a personal blow to each and every one of my people. I will not tolerate such things. You will return to your home world now and you will not harm us," Starfire hissed. "Zychronos, you must change your ways. They are very wrong," she snapped.

"How do you know me, Troq!" Zychronos yowled. Starfire lowered her face very close to his, all usual cheery innocence gone from her infuriated glare.

"I told you not to call me such a thing, Zychronos. It is very rude to call a princess such names, is it not? I personally feel it is terrible to call anyone such a name,"

"P-princess? But how? You cannot be! Both princesses died! The younger one died with the Psions and the elder recently deceased by unknown causes!" he yelled it as if it were a scandal.

"Oh, is that so? Then I suppose I am simply a wraith? No. I am the remaining princess of Tamaran, raised by the current Grand Ruler and daughter of the past Ruler and his wife. I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and you will not try harm me or my friends again," Starfire growled.

"No… you cannot be…"

"I am, _master._"Then she unleashed another stream of her eyebolts and her old slave master screamed.

"We've got to help her! I can't hear anything, I can't see anything. What f she's hurt?" Robin waved his arms around. BOOM. The unconscious body of the Gordanian slave master flew past their view through the observation panels. Starfire streaked after him and seconds later both of them reappeared hovering in front of the panels, Starfire holding Zychronos by his collar and glaring at him.

"Nope… she seems like she's got it under control." Raven mumbled. Robin watched as Starfire flew out towards the space pod hovering not far away. She sat him in the cockpit and strapped him in. Hovering above him, she punched in a few things on the consol and then slammed the glass top of the pod shut. It shot away from her, zooming in the opposite direction. She watched it go and then she flew back to the star ship. Her eyes lost their furious glow and she gave them a slightly saddened smile and a wave through the observational panels.

With a sigh, she floated around back of the star ship and entered the chamber. The door to outside slid shut and then the opening back into the main chamber opened. She walked out and was met with the curious gazes of her friends.

"Ah… I should like to think I have forgiven him, but I believe I may still have 'the grudge' against him for enslaving me…" she commented guiltily. The others blinked. Robin spoke first.

"That Gordanian… you were… what did he do to you?" Robin asked.

"What was done is in the past. Besides, it was what he attempted to do that frightened me more. But as I said, it is all in the past. I had never planned on telling you I was a slave at all." Starfire murmured.

"Starfire, please don't tell me you feel guilty about holding a grudge against a dude that made you a _slave_. I mean, in that case I must be the worst person in the universe! I'm still irritated that Cyborg put pepperoni in my socks last week!" Beast Boy exclaimed with exaggerated hand movements. Raven lifted a brow.

"You… had pepperoni in your socks…?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded furiously.

"Yeah! It was horrible! And I almost threw up! Can you believe…. Hey, why are you smiling?" Beast Boy frowned. Raven did her best and wiped the tiny grin from her face.

"I'm not smiling. But, Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"You got him good," she said. Cyborg beamed. The three proceeded to completely forget about the fight or anything else of remote importance and began bickering over the incident of Beast Boy's pepperoni socks.

"Starfire…" Robin murmured. Star looked at him. She knew he would persist. "Please tell me what happened," he said quietly. "I want to know what you went through…"

"I—would rather not… it is not the fondest of memories…"

"Do you remember the first year you were on earth and I had my birthday? Remember how you threw a party and I told you I didn't want it because it reminded me of one more year without my parents? Those were painful memories, but I shared them with you and you helped make them more bearable. I want to do that for you, Starfire. I want you to share your past hurts with me," he urged. Starfire looked down.

"I…" Robin drew her into his embrace. "Will try…" she murmured. Robin sighed.

"Thank you."

"Tamaran was at war. We were going to be forced to allow the Citadel take over. But Tamaran had been free for so long… nobody could give it up after tasting it. So my sister and I were offered as a peace offering. We were accepted and taken into Vegan slave camps. That is where I met Vyxiis. That is where I met my Gordanian master… Zychronos. He is… he is the one that was on the roof. Slavery was not good, but it was bearable. If I did my work well it was fine and I only received the daily beating. But… when I grew older the slave masters felt I was eligible to perform… different duties.

"I resisted and as a result I received extra beatings as well as cleaning duty and I was given only one meal a day rather than two. Meals consisted of a spoonful of… well, I am not sure what it was." Starfire looked up at Robin, seeing as she had slouched in his arms and had her head pressed to his chest. He now thought of how Starfire had immediately taken to cleaning and doing all of the titans' laundry the moment she joined the team. He supposed old habits die hard… especially when they were enforced by beatings.

"What were the new duties, Star?" he asked. He had a suspicion and it made him sick.

"It was… well… I… I never complied. B-but so many other female slaves… innocent young women… I believe I was one of the only at the slave camp that left in such a state that I would be… fully presentable to a future partner," Starfire murmured. She shivered slightly. "Although it was rather cruel, I feel as if I should have forgiven Zychronos and the other Gordanian slave masters by now," she confessed.

Robin held her closer to him. "Just wanting to forgive them proves you have a better heart than I do. I wasn't even there and I want to kill those bastards," Robin snarled. He spoke quietly then, so the others could not hear if they tried. "They tried to _rape_ you, Kori. That's not exactly something I consider forgivable," he hissed. Starfire sighed.

"This is not really the most appropriate time to become upset, Richard," She whispered.

"I know… but… they hurt you so much…" Robin clenched his teeth. Starfire kissed him softly. She moved to pull away gently, but he held her to him, deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she let her fingers tangle with his ebony hair. He held her waist tighter and moved his lips from her own to trail kisses down her throat and onto her collar bone which was still exposed by the ripped black gown she had yet to change from. Starfire's eyes closed as he came back for her lips again, savoring her taste.

"Er… I'm not trying to interrupt or anything… but would you mind moving things into one of the other rooms if you're going to bite each other's tongues off like that?" Raven droned. Robin pulled away from Star slightly and glared at the dark girl across the room. Starfire blushed sweetly. He and Raven continued the exchanging of glares for some time and Starfire gently tried to detangle herself from Robin's arms. She squeaked as he tightened his grip on her slender waist and refused to let her go.

"Sure, we'll take a room," he said finally, an irritated look on his handsome face. He took her into the bedroom and shut the door. Starfire giggled softly.

"Robin… please do not be irritated," she tugged at his sleeve and pulled him over to the bed where they both sat cross-legged across from each other.

"I know… I just waited for so long to be able to kiss you when I wanted to and now I can and I really, really, enjoy it. But those three keep… interrupting me," he huffed. Starfire shook her head in amusement.

"It will be alright, my Robin," she comforted. She leaned over and hugged him.

Raven was still staring at the door, a very small smirk on her face. She had to admit, albeit to herself and herself alone, that Beast Boy was right when he said that Robin and Starfire were cute. Beast Boy sauntered over and popped up about two inches in front of Raven's face. She took a surprised step back. Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin, and then he _kissed_ her. Raven's eyes grew very, very wide and a Tamaranian chair exploded with obsidian energy. She pushed him off of her with enough force to send him onto the floor.

"What was that for!" Raven yelped, uncharacteristic of her. Beast Boy rubbed his butt as he stood.

"Eh, I figured you'd probably never been kissed before and ya know… Robin's fixing Star up pretty good so I figured you should have a chance too. So I kissed ya. Deal with it Miss Grumpy." He said, grinning to himself with the usual impish joy dancing in his forest green eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," she growled and stalked off to the remaining empty room. The door slid shut with a bang. Cyborg cringed, but then he turned and smiled at Beast Boy.

"Nice one," Cyborg commented.

"I know." The changeling replied. Truth be told, although Raven was simmering angrily in the room, had she been forced to tell the truth… it hadn't been half bad.

* * *

Author's Note: Ha! I got some sleep and I'm back with a vengance! Ok, well... not really vengance but... the chapter was longer! And hopefully it was a bit better as well. Next Chapter: Gates. That's all I'm saying. Time to kick the search up a bit and actually get to the power, eh? Well... I've got about a week and a half left of posting every day... or at least trying to. Then school will start and I'll be limited to weekends. I got a Dickies Girl t-shirt the other day... it made me quite happy. I was considering adding Graysnon after it but... yea... that might not go over the best with my mom. She prefers to just look at it as the company. I'm all... ok, whatever. I still got the shirt. :):):) Oh, Catgirl R and S fan... I promise I'll read your story soon, I'm just a little busy at the moment. But I promise I WILL read it soon.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

* * *

_**Titans News:** Ok. This is just a product alert. I suppose many of you have either seen or heard of them already, but oh well. Ok, first of all there's supposed to be a T-ship model that's been released to add to the Titans' toy line. I thought that was metionable. Also, if you've been to Hot Topic recently, have you seen the new Titans shirt they're selling? It's quite nice, actually. Black with a red strip across it that has all the titans on it and ithas the little Teen Titans logotoo, I think. I thought it was pretty cool... but my mom wouldn't let me get it... At least I have my Dickies Girl shirt...it makes me happy... (goes and stalksDick Grayson... he's mine! MWAHAHA!) _


	12. Gates

Chapter 12: Gates

Chapter12 dedicated to: MyMonkeyIsOrange

* * *

Raucous knocking at the door had Starfire leaping from Robin's arms in surprise. Upon immediate instinct, she'd twirled to face the door with blazing eyes and glowing fists. Robin's unmasked eyes widened curiously. "Yo, it's Cyborg. I'm coming in!" the metal titan announced. Starfire watched as Robin snatched up his mask. The door slid open and Cyborg walked in, just as the Boy Wonder was slapping it messily over his eyes.

Cyborg stared.

Robin straightened out his eye-mask.

Cyborg stared.

Starfire coughed.

Cyborg stared.

"Jeez… Cyborg, try and gimme a second before you come bursting into the room. Gawd…" Robin hissed. The android blinked his human eye several times.

"Dawg… she knows who you….?"

"So do all of you. Just because you don't know my name or the color of my eyes doesn't mean you don't know me…" Robin frowned.

"But she…"

"Just leave it alone, Cy. Now, why'd you come bursting in?" The ebony-haired boy slurred. Cyborg stared at Starfire queerly.

"Yeah… right. Y'all might want to come see this… We're at the spot you told us to go, Star. I think you may have been on to something…" Cyborg said. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Truly?" she floated swiftly out of the room, brushing past Cyborg. He looked over at Robin.

"Um… now what exactly were y'all…"

"Talking." Robin replied shortly, jerking a brow up. Cyborg reddened and nodded.

"Er, yeah. Of course… that's what I thought," he mumbled. Robin nodded.

"Of course." He said and then he made a motion with his hand implying they should follow Starfire. When they stepped out into the main chamber and over to the control panel, Robin fell into the same awed silence as the other three. Starfire was staring out with transfixed eyes. Raven seemed almost afraid as she stared….

"X-Hal… give me strength…" Starfire murmured as she stared. Outside the observation panels a great black orb quivered with jade light. It was massive. Even in the supposed soundlessness of space, a low hum could be perceived, deep and rich and almost musical. It seemed to shiver in its place, as if tethered to some invisible force and trying to break free. Starfire's eyes darted down to the shards. They throbbed brilliantly and aided to the singing of the sphere outside with their own tiny tinkle of sound.

Starfire's flashed silver-jade once and she dragged her gaze from the shards. It was amazing. The object was much too large to miss, but the rippling ebony surface was almost undetectable from more than a few feet away. It was like a mirage that appeared and disappeared at whim. Only now that the shards were so close did the orb pulse with green light. Suddenly, the titans' silent reverencing was cut short. Raven's body jerked and she stumbled back.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelped and turned. Raven's eyes went blank and she spoke, a soft whisper that was not her own.

"Four gates wrought of magic's fire to guard creation here desired. Born of knowledge, empowered by darkness… twisted into purity's soul. Visions seen to cast four fates, to summon loyalty the deepest hates. Final death, it here awaits.

"Greed formed a fifth task; see beyond the ruler's mask. Forgotten soul will soon arise, here to stop a kingdom's demise. But wielded high, let the power call and finish now the end of all. May all that is mortal… fall…" Raven took in a choking breath and clutched at her throat, her eyes coming back into to focus. Starfire stared. Robin gaped. Beast Boy quivered.

"Well… that was… er…" Cyborg scratched the back of his head and blinked. Starfire furrowed her tiny brows.

"Four gates… guarding… guarding a desired creation? Four gates guarding the power source?" She peeped. Robin pondered for a moment.

"I would guess… it makes sense. Born of knowledge, science, empowered by darkness…"

"Dark magic," Raven finished. She had regained her composure and appeared unfazed by the strange prophecy.

"Twisted into… purity's soul…?" Starfire turned and stared back out at the massive orb. It was… probably about half the size of Tamaran. Plenty of room for four gates. "Perhaps we should try to enter it? The orb?" she asked suddenly. The titans all stared at her.

"Do you think that's a good idea…?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked down.

"I do not know. But I believe what we are looking for is within. I truly do," She murmured. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"We have to trust Starfire's judgment on this. She's the one with the—with the key. She led us here, so I'm going to guess she knows what she's talking about. Starfire, if you think we should go in, we will."

"I do. But I have no way to guarantee it is possible… or safe," Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The shards pulsed with energy.

"We'll risk it. Cyborg, take us into that… thing," Robin directed. Cyborg sighed and nodded. He took up the controls and the Star ship moved slowly forward. The passengers of the craft were completely oblivious to the yellow-eyed form that was perched atop the ship.

Starfire looked over at Raven. The dark girl looked troubled. "Friend Raven, do you perceive something to be wrong?" Starfire asked softly. Raven looked over.

"No. Not yet. But I feel something. Probably just t-the magic in the source we're after. That's all. I'm trying to understand, though. _Visions seen to cast four fates, to summon loyalty the deepest hates. Final death, it here awaits._ I don't understand what that means. I don't know if I want to understand what that means," She shook her head. "I guess… what comes, comes,"

"I-Indeed," Starfire stuttered. She looked away. The front of the craft was nearly at the outer edge of the shivering orb. Why was she bringing her friends into this danger? "Cyborg… Stop." Starfire said quietly. The android's eye widened in surprise, and then he did as she said.

"What is it, Star?"

"Perhaps I should… enter alone. This is my fate, not yours. You are my dearest friends and I would not be able to go on if any of you were hurt." Starfire hugged herself, suddenly very cold. Robin moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Starfire, I'm not leaving you to go through with this alone. I don't know what to expect but I'm ready to face it. I promised you. I will never let you go," Robin murmured. Starfire looked over at him with dark eyes.

"I understand, but I had also asked that you would… not let our friendship cloud your judgment. I must ask that you do not let our-our love do that to your judgment either."

"I'm not. Titans, are we doing this with her or not?" Robin asked the others, staring at them all through his mask. It was an honest question. He wanted their honest answers.

"Yeah, Dawg,"

"Dude, uh, duh…"

"Um, yes."

"That's what I hoped you would say. Starfire, we all want this to be done with. We don't want you to have to live with these shards. They're not good for you, Star. We've got your back with this. We're going to do this together and you're going to be free of this. Ok?" Robin said. Starfire closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Robin met gazes with Cyborg and the android took the hint. He moved the craft forward again. The black orb shuddered violently as the star ship lurched against it. Jade light crackled outward.

Starfire inhaled sharply as craft inched forward into the orb. The orb continued to shake and the ship was rumbling and groaning. Starfire bit her lip. The shards pulsed. The Star ship jerked suddenly and the titans lost their balance, tumbling to the ground. Cyborg lost his hands on the steering and scrambled to his feet to regain control. The craft was tilting tediously and the orb seemed to thunder against them. The shards flashed. Starfire looked down at them, looked over at Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy sprawled out on the floor, and looked over at Cyborg trying to keep the ship going forward.

She narrowed her emerald eyes.

"AARRRAAAHHHGGG!" Starfire yelled and shot into the air, her arms snapped out to either side and her eyes flowed with green light. The shards pulsed and swarmed with bright jade color. She was encased in a cocoon of warbling symbols that writhed in great rings about her. They expelled heat. She had done this before. Back in the infirmary. Back when she hadn't known how to control it. Back when she hadn't tried to control it. Starfire willed the rings outward, further and further. Her arms shook. The rings swelled out and consumed the other titans so they were within the great sphere Starfire had created. She continued to press them out. They expanded to encompass the ship. Starfire angled her body forward the titans picked themselves up onto their feet and stared. Cyborg stepped back from the control panel and stared.

Raven crumpled to the ground as the dark magic pulsed wildly out from Starfire. The Tamaranian strained, eyes still ablaze. The green rings of symbols completely consumed the view outside of the observation panels. The ship groaned and pushed forward. They began to move slowly, but steadily into the orb. Starfire continued to hover and press forward, her hair whipping wildly about her in some phantom breeze. Atop the craft, the yellow-eyed creature stared up at the great jade thing encircling them and it smiled to itself.

Robin wiped sweat from his brow. The air seemed to ripple with the intense heat Starfire's solar energy was giving off. The back end of the ship shuddered. The lighting within the craft flickered twice and then died out before flipping back on and glowing with the same silver-jade glow of Starfire's shard-light. Starfire closed her eyes and her wildly flying hair stilled. She hovered upright. The huge green orb she had created shrunk in until it consumed Starfire and Starfire alone. The symbols making up the rings stopped their dancing. They dropped to the ground, again forming a liquid pool. Then, it all seeped back up into Star's body and her eyes flashed open. She dropped to the ground and landed on her feet, slumped over a little and panting. Raven groaned and struggled to her feet. The foul feeling of black magic had left the air.

Raven rubbed her temples. Robin looked over. "Are you alright?" he asked. Raven coughed and nodded.

"Peachy…" she grumbled. Robin ignored the sarcasm. Starfire leaned over and placed her hands on her knees. In and out. Deep breaths… Starfire shuddered a sigh. She felt dizzy. That was… uncomfortable. Her wrists ached. Robin gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire, you did it. We're in. You going to be ok?" he asked her. Starfire didn't respond, blinking the spots from her eyes and heaving for breath. Robin crouched down in front of her and lightly looped his arms about her waist. He helped her stand up straight and then leaned her against his shoulder. Her body was trembling. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances, bathed in the deep jade light that now flooded the ship.

Starfire moaned softly, bringing a hand to her forehead. All these damn spots…. She again tried to blink them away. Robin used one hand to rub her back. Everyone was quiet. Starfire's breathing slowed comfortably and finally she stood up straighter, removing her weight off of Robin. "I do hope that this was the correct thing to do. That was rather uncomfortable," she commented primly. Beast Boy blinked.

"Dude…" he shook his head and gave the alien girl an odd look. Cyborg and Raven had moved to stand before the observational panels. The metal titan laid a light hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You sure you're ok, Rae?" he inquired. Raven nodded. "Alright," he let his hand drop back to his side. Both looked out and gazed curiously at the sight before them. A great silver wall stretched up from pale golden earth. The ground seemed as if it had been fully composed of gold-dust and faint traces of green, glowing residue littered the area. It was queer. The silver wall appeared to stretch up infinitely… and it could be assumed it made a complete barrier to the very top of the huge orb they were now in.

Starfire looked out as well. "I will go out first. If the conditions are favorable for Terrans than I will open the hatch from outside for you to exit. Is that alright?" She suggested. Robin nodded.

"Probably a pretty good way to start…"

Starfire again crossed to the back wall of the ship and quietly placed her palm on it. The yellow glow wreathed her hand and expanded out as expected to create the door. She entered the hidden chamber wordlessly and the wall closed up after her. As soon as she stepped out she found herself thoroughly surprised. The conditions were exactly as she would have expected on earth, save a very slight lack of gravity. It would do nothing but make them all feel a little lighter when they stepped out. Luckily, there was plenty of oxygen, so it appeared they would be able to continue on with her. Starfire curious glanced to her left and to her right. The wall appeared to go on forever in both directions. She sighed and hovered in the air.

Starfire flew around the side of the Tamaranian Star Ship and quickly opened the hatch from the outside. "Friends, it is fine for you all to come out," Star said softly. They nodded and trotted out from the ship. Robin looked around.

"Is this the first gate?" He asked, jerking a thumb towards the silver wall. Starfire shrugged.

"I am not shu—AHHHHHH!" Starfire was kicked hard in the stomach as a figure came sailing down. The others saw it. A shadow, a wraith. Robin gritted his teeth and spun out his bo-staff. The thing slipped out of view and reappeared with a blink of yellow-eyes. Starfire picked herself up off of the ground. The thing swept by and Starfire blasted a round of starbolts at it. The thing was moving so fast it could only be perceived as a shadow of dark hair, a humanoid body, perhaps, and yellow eyes. Maybe a flash of red…

The thing disappeared straight through the silver wall. Robin stopped his charge after the thing and skidded to a halt, the toes of his boots tapping the edge of the silver wall. Starfire looked on with wide eyes. The stirred cloud of golden dust that had risen from the immensely brief scuffle settled.

"Perhaps… I should change into my uniform before we proceed… this is not the easiest of things to fight in," Starfire mumbled, tugging at the ebony material of her dress. Robin looked over and nodded, stepping back from the wall. Starfire disappeared back into the ship.

Raven stepped curiously up to the wall and her eyes glowed white. With one hand fingering her chakra, she used the other to lay the palm on the silver wall. "Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Raven murmured. Her hair flutter up in a short flurry of violet locks. She removed her hand from the wall and looked over at the others as they waited for Starfire to reappear.

"It's not the first gate. This is simply the outer barrier," Raven announced. Starfire reappeared from the ship in her traditional purple costume as this was said.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked innocently. Raven nodded. "Then… we shall simply… blast through it?" Starfire continued. Raven blinked.

"I can probably teleport us through it. Let me make sure I can teleport myself though. Then we'll go through," Raven replied. Starfire looked at Robin for an affirmative. He nodded. Raven faced the wall.

"Azerath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" Raven hissed as she walked "through" the wall. Or she should have walked through the wall…

THUNK!

"Dammit… Ouch…."

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …" The titans stared as Raven rubbed her head irritably.

"Guess we're not going through like that…" Beast Boy said finally. Then he smirked and shifted to rhino form He looked over at Robin and the Boy Wonder sighed and shrugged. The changeling grinned as best he could as a rhino and charged forward. His heavy feet stirred up the amber dust.

THUNK!

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!" He hissed as he shifted back to his pointy-eared self. Robin sighed again.

"Guys I don't think that's going to work…." He trailed off as Cyborg let his cannon whir to life. A wide blue beam shot forth. Robin and the other cringed and ducked as it ricocheted off of the silver wall and flew back over their heads. "Like I was saying…"

Starfire moved forward and ran her slender fingers over the silver surface. "I wonder…" she paused and then looked over at Raven. "Perhaps if we combine our telekinetic force…?" she offered. Raven shrugged.

Starfire took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stretched her hands out in front of her, glassy power danced at her fingertips. Raven moved her hands out similarly.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. At the same moment, Starfire expelled a wave of crystal clear energy as Raven released her obsidian force. The two waves merged together as they hit the wall of silver. "Rrrgggg!" Raven grunted as she continued to power energy forward. Starfire clenched her teeth. Finally, both girls fell back, panting. Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

He moved over to Starfire's side and met her gaze. He inhaled and kissed her lightly. "You think you might need to use the shards…?" he suggested with a slight smirk. Starfire paused. She blinked. She blushed.

"Er… yes, perhaps…" Starfire coughed. "I am most grateful you will be helping me through this…" she said with a sigh. Robin gave her an affectionately lop-sided grin.

"My pleasure. Now, why don't you go see to that wall again," he said. Starfire laughed slightly and nodded, sighing again as she approached the silver barrier.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay... Robin's trying to make Star feel happy... so... exciting... yawn... Akk, sorry. I found myself somewhat bored with this chapter, but things will start to pick up soon. Promise. They get to gate one in chapter 14. Chapter 13 will be and "intermission" I think. That will sort of be a little... goofy humor thing I may stick in. If not, then we'll have the first gate in chapter 13... right? Lol. Just ignore me... I'm being spazzy. Anyhow. There's not really any news at the moment, considering the next season doesn't start for quite a while and the movie is still in the wings so I guessI'll only put in the titans news... when there's news... like on merchandice or something. Also, no chapter tomorrow, I've got another sleep over togo to. I'll try and get up apost onStaurday but I garuntee I'll be dead tired so I may just post the intermission. I'm thinking something on the lines on me interviewing the titans about howthey _really _feel concerning what's going on in WTAFS... or something like that. Ciao.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	13. Titanium

Chapter 13: Titanium

Chapter 13 dedicated to: All of the Anonamous reviewers... You all deserve a chappie too!

* * *

Starfire's breath came in slow, even tides as she let her fingers run across the silver wall before them. Something now spoke to her and erased all humor from her mind. When this wall was passed… there was no turning back. Only moving forward to face whatever it was that lay ahead.

_Visions seen to cast four fates, to summon loyalty the deepest hates. Final death, it here awaits. _

Starfire's green eyes fluttered shut briefly. As her hand lightly danced across the silver wall a soft trail of streaking jade lingered behind. The Tamaranian eyed it. She turned back to look at her four friends, all of whom had taken on her silent mood and were waiting. All playing and jesting aside. "I-I do not even know how to begin…" Starfire shook her head. "I do not know what I am expected to do."

Raven blinked. Well… this was great. Starfire had turned back to the wall. Her mind drew forth a memory. When she had first received the second shard… The fleeting visions. Her sister. Projecting the shard onto the wall with glowing magenta fists. At this, Starfire frowned. Perhaps this was what was to be done. And yet, look at where it had gotten her sister. The alien scoffed at her own nagging tentativeness and took a few steps back from the wall. She let her feet lift softly from the ground and beneath her the golden dust stirred.

Hands lifted before her, she flicked her wrists so the symbols were exposed, blazing brightly through the fabric of her open gloves. Star's eyes flashed emerald and she felt the heat run through her body, the familiar rush of energy surging to her hands. Now lingering on her wrists. She pulsed the solar energy through both shards and then brought her arms to make an x before her face, wrists still exposed.

On the wall, a soft lime form began to take shape. The light in the shards intensified, as did the projected green that bounced from the silver wall. Brighter and brighter until the two shards could be seen projected onto the barrier in the color of true starbolt fashion. The symbols on the wall seemed greatly enlarged, as if Starfire was magnifying the expelled image. She stared straight forward, studying this huge version of the two tiny marks on her wrists.

The ornate lines had apart appeared to be nothing but a strangely weaving, silver-green thread that acted as representative to the rest of the shards lying deeper within her flesh. However, now projected as they were they depicted a set of wings, lavishly detailed with the various swirls and twists the silvery line had cut.

The wall seemed to shudder as the symbols reached their peak brightness. Starfire closed her eyes and breathed deep, expelling more energy. She was using the power much more frequently now and she was beginning to feel frightening physical effects. Not so much any pain or even weakness but a numbness. Starfire found the absence of feeling much more worrisome.

The titans all stood, watching in battle stances, their bodies tensed as they watched the bright glow of the shards depicted on the silver wall. Raven felt a roll of nausea and her glowing obsidian hands faltered. Cyborg's sonic cannon was emitting a very soft, high pitched whirring sound that seemed to speak of his caution as well as everyone else's.

The metal titan's eye narrowed as two blazing streaks of emerald flashed suddenly, rushing down from the tips of the "wings" the symbols had created and straight to the ground. The softly glowing green particles of earth floated up and out from beneath and around them. Beast Boy's eye twitched as he watched the tiny specks floating out.

The two lines seemed to flare and crackled with jade fire in a patient wait for the tiny green specks to "organize" themselves. And they did, creating a third line that ran in a harsh horizontal and split the images of the shards into halves.

Starfire felt a rather large wave of energy torn off of her and her eyes blinked wide for a moment and she stared up at the huge door shape that had been carved into the silver with green flame.

She tried to land on her feet, but the numbness seemed to have spread as a very tangible entity in her body and her knees buckled and she toppled forward. Resting on all fours she glanced up, panting in surprise. The silver groaned and wailed and then began to fall forward.

Onto the titans.

It was only a fraction of a second before Robin shouted the orders. "Raven, don't let it fall! Beast Boy, help her! Cyborg, get Star and get out of the way!" He barked. Immediately, the teens sprang into action. Beast Boy's tiny elf form stretched up and was soon the hulking form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He let out a bellow and charged forward, head lowered. His dinosaur skull impacted hard with the thick silver that was teetering and looming down on them.

"AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted. A massive wave of black energy sizzled out from her hands and wrapped itself around the huge, falling silver block. She let her power swell as she tried to push it in the opposite direction. Her teeth gritted, she squinted her eyes shut.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven hissed under her breath. Beast Boy continued to push his huge form against the block.

"Raven, hold tight," Robin growled as he darted by. He dodged the fleeing form of Cyborg pushing Starfire out of the way of the groaning, tumbling mass of silver. The Boy Wonder produced several explosive discs and threw them into Raven's control. The lights flared red on the devices and a sudden bloom of smoke erupted with a shattering boom within Raven's bind of telekinesis. The silver wall had had bits of it blow off and was considerably smaller, chunks of the metal barrier now trapped and suspended within the black energy as well.

Beast Boy grunted the best one could in dinosaur form and hobbled back a few steps on enormous feet. The explosion had surprised him, despite it being safely contained within Raven's onyx grasp. Raven gave a silent snarl against the explosive force of Robin's discs and continued to hold the wall fast.

Robin struck again, blasting away at the huge wall. It was hard for Raven to remain in control of the wall while explosions were going off rapidly inside, but the fact the one massive silver piece was becoming several small pieces made things a bit easier. Beast Boy shifted back to elf form and cleared the area as Robin and Raven did their work. Soon enough, Raven was able to carefully separate her massive orb of power containing the extracted silver into three separate ones each filled with hovering silver debris and levitate them to safely distanced piles.

With a soft whirring sound, her black powers released the piles and were drawn back into her body like snaking tendrils of obsidian. Raven rested her hands on her knees and glared out from beneath her hood, violet eyes weary and irritated. She huffed and reached up a pale hand to push back in the straying strands of indigo hair that fell forward.

Robin stood, staring through the open space in the huge silver wall and quietly returned the next three explosive discs he'd readied back into his utility belt. His eye mask narrowed. Beyond the silver wall was a seemingly endless expanse of titanium. In the far distance, he could see a large copper gate standing in the way. He frowned at the strangeness of the spectacle and turned back to his team. "Titans, are all of you ok?" he asked, his voice indicating he pretty much expected everyone to say yes. Once he started a mission… he finished a mission and everything in between was business. It was all to be handled professionally. Nothing could intervene with that.

"Ugh… depends…" Beast Boy rubbed his skull with a tender hand. "I am never head-butting solid silver walls again," he muttered. Cyborg looked over at his friend, one big metallic arm steadying Starfire who had been watched the other three's performance wide-eyed.

"Probably a pretty smart idea, little man," Cyborg hummed. Beast Boy wrinkled his nose. Starfire's eyes had fallen on Raven.

"Friend, are you going to be undamaged?" She inquired earnestly. Raven peered up from where she was still leaning over and regaining her sanity…

"I'm fine." She said bluntly. The dark girl shifted. "What about you, are you alright?" she asked suddenly. Star nodded her head furiously.

"Perfectly undamaged!" she declared, removing her weight from Cyborg and floating up into the air on her own. She seemed to find even the simple act of flight a bit awkward at the moment and landed.

"Gracious… I can feel the power at the center of this place already…" she commented. Both her eyes and the shards on her wrists flared green. Robin took note.

"Is something going on?" he asked, brows furrowed as his gaze landed on her wrists. Starfire followed his eyes down to the shards.

"I should think everything is fine for the most part," she smiled meekly.

"Alright, let's get going." Robin said. Starfire nodded and trotted over to his side, followed quickly by Beast Boy and Cyborg and finally trailed by a moody Raven. Her head hurt. The alien looked at the Boy Wonder quietly as they stepped through the gaping hole in the wall and struck out into the new titanium environment.

"This is a rather strange place, is it not?" Starfire commented. Robin glanced her way.

"Yeah."

Starfire chewed on her lip and looked down. Gone was the gentle look on his face. It bothered her. Such a sudden change from affectionate to distant. Star wondered why. Perhaps he was having second thoughts about going after this power. Perhaps he had been angered that her performance earlier had gotten them all into a potentially very dangerous situation.

Behind her, Cyborg's human eye glowed yellow and he gave a soft grunt.

BANG!

Two of the five titans jumped and looked behind to confront whatever it was that had made such a monstrous noise. Both Beast Boy and Starfire's green eyes thinned. The hole in the silver wall was filled. Robin and Raven glanced back without such excitement and both frowned at the sight as well. Cyborg stared ahead. Starfire exhaled and moved forward again. She kept her gaze off of Robin. He was not being cold really. He was simply acting as one would have expected him to on any other mission the titans took. She was being silly to think that the young man would have let his feelings interfere with how he conducted things.

The fave walked in silence, their footsteps echoing on the cold metallic floor. It was a loud and lonely sound. Robin spoke. "Starfire, are you really alright? You seem kind of quiet… even considering what's going on…" he shrugged. Starfire looked over and a tiny smile lit her face. Upon witch a mighty wreath of green flashed over her figure and shot forth in a wide emerald beam and then ceased.

"Eep! Robin! Have I harmed you!" Starfire squealed as the green dissipated as suddenly as it had come. Robin picked himself up from where he dove to the ground to avoid the wild shot.

"No, I'm fine. What happened?" he coughed, puzzled at the random attack. Starfire breathed and looked down at the shards. As her gaze drifted over them again both eyes and symbols winked jade.

"The power source. It is adding to the shard's power even from this distance. I am sorry. I must contain the energy rather than release it. I will try to keep this from happening again," Starfire peeped. She looked down, ashamed. Robin nodded.

"Ok. Try not to… ya know, kill me or any of the others on accident, alright?" he simpered. Starfire offered a weak grin in return. "Right, so, like I asked earlier. Are you alright? For real?" he inquired as the titans moved forward again. None of the others had said a thing about Starfire's random burst of energy. The echo of their footsteps was quieter.

"Yes, I am fine. I was simply, er, thinking," she said. It was true. Robin nodded.

"If you say so. But, just remember we're here for you. This is all for you. Don't hold back to talk about something if you need to. I understand." He offered. Starfire was both warmed and chilled by the statement. This is all for you. Starfire didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that her friends were going into danger for her and for no other reason what so ever. She didn't like the idea that they were stepping into the greatest power ever created, and that was created for destruction at that, and that they were doing it for her alone and not for some personal gain.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire said softly. It was then that both titans became aware of how quiet it truly was. Robin turned first, slowly, the hair on the back of his neck quivering on end. It was not a pleasant feeling. Starfire turned as well and she swallowed hard.

"Cyborg, what are you…AAARRRGGGHHH!" Robin was blasted backwards by the explosive blow of Cyborg's sonic cannon. Starfire shrieked and ran towards the fallen leader. Robin was back on his feet before she reached him, though. His bo-staff was in his hand lightning fast and he twirled it and swung into a defensive position, glaring at Cyborg. "Cyborg, what the hell do you think you're doing!" he snarled. The android stared at him with one yellow eye and one red. The red one flashed and the yellow one looked dead.

Leaning against either shoulder of the metal titan, Beast Boy and Raven were propped up. Cyborg _grinned_ and took a step forward. Beast Boy and Raven lost their support and slumped to the ground. Little ripples of electricity still danced over their recently harmed bodies. Starfire gasped.

"Friend Cyborg! What has happened?" she shuddered. Cyborg continued to leer at the two and take slow, mechanical steps forward. His sonic canon was raised.

"Biological creatures are obsolete. Superfluous matter must be disposed. HA!" Cyborg's voice came like a strange, lisping, computerized voice. The cannon glowed blue and fired. Robin slid to the left to avoid the beam but Cyborg shifted quickly. Robin began to run in a wide arch, trying to keep out of Cyborg's beam. Robin growled and dove, hitting the ground just as the cannon's beam swept over where he'd just been. His bo-staff slipped from his hand and rolled forward. Robin reached out and grabbed it as he flipped back onto his feet, twirling the staff and charging towards the android.

"Cyborg, what's going on? What are you trying do?" he grunted as he was forced to vault over Cyborg's shoulder when the metal titan swung his laser cannon, converted it to a chainsaw and jabbed straight into Robin's path.

"Friend! What has caused you to turn against—AAHH!" Starfire was sent flying backwards as Cyborg's other fist plowed hard into her midsection. "I do not wish to fight you!" she pleaded as she stood back to her feet and launched into the air with glowing eyes and blazing fists.

"HYA!" Robin slammed his bo-staff hard onto Cyborg's head from behind while he was distracted by Starfire. Cyborg didn't even flinch. "Huh….? OOF." Robin grunted as he was flung backwards by the quickly acting half-robot. Raven groaned on the ground and lifted her head up slightly.

"The first task… Visions seen to cast four fates, to summon loyalty the deepest hates… it's a task… testing loyalty… the titans' friendship…" Raven groaned from her slump on the floor. "The-the first of… four… ugghhh…" Raven seemed to slip out of consciousness. Starfire heard the empath's words and bit down on her lip, hard.

"Starfire, watch out!" Robin's voice yelled for attention. Starfire brought her gaze up off of Raven in time to see a madly charging Cyborg, his sonic cannon back and aimed up at her. Starfire's eyes widened and she flung down a rain of starbolts while jetting out of the way. When the smoke from her alien blasts cleared Robin threw a freeze disc at Cyborg.

C-C-CRAAAACKK… Cyborg was frozen in spot. Robin ran over and glared.

"Cyborg, I don't know what that was about but you better snap out of it!" Robin snarled. Cyborg's eye glowed bright yellow. Wicked yellow. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Robin crumpled to the ground as Cyborg burst from his ice tomb with a stun beam mounted on his arm. Starfire inhaled sharply.

"Robin!" she cried out. Cyborg looked up.

"Biological matter to be disposed of: located," Cyborg cackled forth in the same electronic voice. Starfire gasped as he activated the little rockets in his shoes and blasted upwards towards her, perfectly prepared to blast her to bits. She flew away. She flew as quickly as she could towards the distant copper gate. Cyborg easily kept right behind her, taking mad shots with his sonic cannon. Starfire dove towards the copped gate at high speed but a titanium hand wrapped around her ankle. Both she and Cyborg plummeted. The landed on the metallic floor with resounding thuds.

"Cyborg, I plead with you, release me!" Starfire squirmed as she was held captive in the leering android's arms. Her mind was swimming as he freed one hand, converted it to sonic cannon and aimed at her skull. Blue light swam before her eyes. Starfire's mind raced. Visions seen to cast our fates. Cast our fates. Rule the outcome of this mission. Must summon loyalty…. Deepest hates… Cyborg. Deepest hate. Becoming nothing more than a mindless computer. He despised what had been done to him… loyalty… loyalty.

The cannon whirred. The other titans were down. "Friend Cyborg, can you hear me? Can you understand me? Friend Cyborg, it is I, Starfire. You must resist. You are not this thing! Friend Cyborg, you must be yourself. You are not simply circuitry! You are a soul, Cyborg! Friend Cyborg, p-please!" Starfire still struggled in the steel grip and the sonic cannon was jammed up to her skull. "Cyborg, you must refrain! Cyborg… please, please… it is I, your friend! Do not let the machine rule your mind… Cyborg, you MUST LISTEN!" Starfire shuddered against the humming cannon.

The grip on her body became loose. Starfire pulled herself free and fell to the ground. She scrambled backwards and rammed her back against the copper gate. Cyborg's yellow eye flickered. His red eye glittered. Cyborg twitched, jerking as if possessed. "Cyborg!" Starfire urged. The yellow left his eye and his human gaze was wild and frenzied. In the space between them there was a large silver disc that had tiny spikes poking out from it. Cyborg stared at is, grunting as he fought to keep himself from returning to the machine-yellow state.

He shuddered and lumbered forward. His eye flashed yellow, returned to dark brown and then flickered yellow again. "RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cyborg lunged forward and Starfire yelped and pressed herself harder against the copper gate. The first gate. She cracked open her tightly shut eyes and blinked as a high whining sound filled the air. Cyborg had jammed his sonic cannon over the silver disc in the floor. He yelled and jerked and there was an explosion of blue.

THUD!

"Starfire, Starfire you have to get up," Robin's voice fogged through her mind. His hand was on her shoulder, shaking her back awake. She opened her eyes. She was still leaning against the copper gate. Raven was at Cyborg's side and Beast Boy was still struggling back onto his feet. All three of them were a bit wobbly from Cyborg's stun beam.

"Cyborg…" Starfire started. She was cut off by Robin, who exhaled in obvious relief at hearing her talk and fairly crushed his mouth over hers. "Mff…." Starfire protested. Robin pulled back instantly and stared at her. "Is Cyborg…" she lifted a hand and pointed at the fallen android with dread encasing her heart.

"He's… he's completely drained of power. Until we get him back onto the star ship there's no way…" he trailed off as Starfire ducker her head into her arms and let out a breathy sob.

"Starfire! Don't cry, jeez! He's going to be alright! This has happened before. We've just got to get through this thing and get back to him ASAP. Everything's going to be fine…" he tried to console her. Starfire whimpered.

"B-but… it is all my fault… I should have n-never drawn you all into this… mess… I-I am sorry… please let no one else be hurt!" She grabbed his arm and stared at him with furiously green eyes. Robin sighed heavily, drew her to her feet, and met her gaze.

"It's not your fault. I don't know what got into Cyborg but… either way, you shouldn't feel guilty, Star. I can't guarantee nobody else is going to get hurt but none of us care. We just want to help you, ok?" he assured her. Starfire hiccupped and stared forlornly at their fallen friend.

"But… he is without the power because… he wished to save us… he sacrificed… I cannot help but feel the guilt," Starfire hugger herself. Robin looked over at him as well. Beast Boy had managed to get over and was frantically discussing with Raven and waving and gesturing at Cyborg. Sleeping Cyborg. Robin led Starfire over to the others.

"How did he want to save us…? He kinda tried to blast us all to bits." Robin remarked quietly. Starfire felt more tears leak from her eyes.

"Something was… controlling him. I saw him. He tried to overcome it… He really did. The only way he could see to stop himself from seriously hurting us was… to…" Starfire looked down. Robin understood.

"Starfire…"

"Robin, please. Must we leave him?" she asked. Robin nodded slowly.

"There's no way to revive him right now and… off hand I'm starting to feel we really need to finish this as fast as we can," he mumbled. Starfire bit her lip. She had similar sentiments but…

"It simply feels so wrong… Raven, did you not say this was only the first of four tasks?" Starfire shivered. Raven looked up from where she was sitting by Cyborg. She nodded Starfire breathed. "Let us hope that all of us can overcome our deepest hates,"

"What?" Raven asked. Starfire blinked.

"The-the tasks. I believe they will force each of us… or at least three more of us to face our deepest hates… fears…" Starfire looked away. "I simply hope that like Cyborg we will do everything to overcome," Starfire sighed. More tears. She turned and with rigid steps she moved to the copper gate. She stared at it. She felt the power source throbbing its energy through the shards. She wanted so badly to let it out. But… control it. She must control it.

"So… you open that gate and we face another task thingy?" Beast Boy asked from behind her. Starfire paused then nodded.

"I believe so," she said.

"Well I'm not going down as fast as I did this time. I'm not gonna mess up," he declared. Starfire nodded slowly again. Distracted. She heard Robin walk up beside her, but she did not see him. All she saw was green light blinding her vision. Starfire swallowed. Raven's light, dreary footsteps as they essentially abandoned their fallen friend for the time being. Starfire concentrated on their melancholy sound. More green before her eyes. She held up a hand, balled a fist and let the starbolt fly. The copper gate forced open easily.

"Damn." Raven said suddenly. The green faded from Star's vision and she looked back at her friend.

"What?" Starfire asked.

"What if the thing I fear and hate most is being consumed by an inter-dimensional demon that lives inside my head?" she droned. The others were silent.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel really stupid right now, but I'm rather pleased with the chapter. I saw Sky High today! It made me happy. It's a really cute movie. Everyone, I demand you go watch it! I hope you guys like it and can see the direction in which all of the tasks are going. I kind of took out the whole intermission thing but if I have time, after the story we'll have the little "interview" thing with the titans to see how they feel about what's happened or something else totally off the wall like that. Ok? Ok... so, um, reviews are really appreciated. I will do my best to get you a chapter tomorrow, but no garuntees.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran ((Who is currently surviving off 1 1/2 hours of sleep and twizzlers...))

* * *

_**Titans News:** Ok, really short and sweet. I was informed by PaintingYourEmotions that there is supposed to be a new Starfire plushie coming out or something. There's also supposed to be a new kind of Cyborg toy, I believe is what she said? Thanks for that info. A tid bit I found out about season five... it is reported that we should expect... Gordanians... interesting... Well, that's all for now!_


	14. Changeling

Chapter 14: Changeling

Chapter 14 dedicated to: TTHP Fan

* * *

Starfire was the first to draw her gaze away from Raven and back through the gate. Before them rolled a lush landscape. It was strange, stepping through and looking straight into a rainforest of sorts with a world of titanium to their backs. She eyed the thriving plant life curiously. The next gate could not be seen due to the thick spread of towering trees before them. A rolling mist seemed to slink along and weave around the trees and ferns. From somewhere within the forest, a pair of yellow eyes winked out at them and then faded into the shadowed world.

Raven was in a rather pensive mood, even more so than usual. It was perfectly reasonable, though. They would each face a turn of conquering their deepest hates and fears in order to save their friends. Raven didn't know if she would be able to. Demons aren't easily persuaded to step down once in control. To top off the nagging thoughts was a splitting migraine that she attributed to their gradually closer proximity to the power source. Starfire was also beginning to emit a very slight aura of dark magic, unknown to her of course. From beneath her hood she glared out. And then there was the fact they were virtually abandoning their fallen friend for the time being…

She set her lips into a thin line and stalked after the other three who had already taken a few tentative steps into the new precinct. Starfire had a rather pained look on her face that stated clearly she hated leaving Cyborg. Robin was blank-faced. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was looking around with big eyes. He gulped quietly. Somehow he got the feeling that Raven would have to wait a bit for her turn with Trigon… this place looked all too perfect for a task set for him… the one and only Beast Boy.

Of course, he could be wrong. That was something that happened often to the changeling. He grimaced to himself. None the less, he would keep on guard. He wasn't going to hurt his friends like Cyborg had, albeit against his will. Robin took the lead and Starfire didn't complain. She stayed close behind him. Beneath their feet was damp earth and the air was thick and smelled of rotting leaves and growing things.

"We must all keep close to one another… and we must keep an eye on each other as well. We must be prepared for… whomever it is that is tested next. I believe we shall be victorious though. We are all very loyal to one another, yes?" Starfire murmured. Ahead of her, Robin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll pull through well enough. The Titans haven't failed yet," he replied, a note of consolation in his voice. Raven sniffed from behind.

"Not to be dreary or anything… but there's always a first." She sighed. Robin grimaced as he continued to walk, now entering the trees.

"Yeah, but we can always recover if we fall… so no worries… really…" he stomped forward. Starfire lightly glided between the trees and paralleled herself to Robin. She looked over at him.

"You truly believe we will be victorious?" she asked hopefully. Robin spared her a glance and gave her a lop-sided grin.

"I know we will, Starfire. We're a strong team. We're even stronger friends," he said.

"Amen to that!" Beast Boy cheered, trying to perk up despite the absence of his best friend. Raven huffed. The green elf looked over. "What, you disagree?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Of course not…" she muttered. However monotone, it wasn't sarcastic and that was good enough. Raven eyed the other titans. "How come none of us are… ya know…" her thoughts falling back on Cyborg's psychotic streak. Robin shrugged up ahead, winding around a large tree.

"Who knows? But we should be happy that nothing is happening at the moment. Still, keep yourself alert. We want to be ready for everything and anything." He said firmly. Raven was silent, gliding over the soggy ground.

"Robin, what is your deepest hate… or fear…?" Starfire asked, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she floated along. Her shards were glowing quite magnificently as they were getting closer to the power source.

"Do we really need to get into that?" the Boy Wonder growled. Starfire bit her lip.

"It might be helpful to know what is to come when it is you that faces a test of loyalty but… I suppose it-it is not totally necessary that you tell me…" the girl trailed off. "Um, well, Friend Raven has spoken and Robin does not wish to so… what about you friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

There was a soft cracking sound as Beast Boy's frame expanded and grew large, his frame covering with fur. His eyes had squinted shut and his uniform began to tatter and tear as he continued to grow. Just a foot or two in front of him Raven turned and went a shade paler. Robin and Starfire whipped around as well. The three collectively swallowed.

"Maybe… he hated what he had done… maybe he-he's afraid of his, erm, inner beast taking over again?" Raven suggested. And there Beast Boy stood in that hulking form of a creature. His eyes glittered yellow. The dark girl took a step back and then levitated the rest of the way over to Robin and Starfire quickly.

"Yeah. Maybe." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask at Raven. Then, he returned his attention to Beast Boy, who was simply standing and staring. Saliva dripped down his furry green maw. Raven swallowed. Last time, he had saved her in such a form. But now… now she thought otherwise.

Black energy flamed to her fingertips. Robin swept out a fan of birdarangs. Starfire stood. She stared. She would never find herself capable of accepting she was about to fight a teammate. Again.

"UURRRAAAHHRRR!" Beast Boy bellowed and lunged forward, yellow blazing in his eyes.

"Azerath, Metrion… ugh!" Raven was tossed backwards by the neck of her leotard which Beast Boy had caught onto one of his long claws. The obsidian energy that had been at her fists hissed away with the loss of concentration. Starfire took a few hurried steps backwards. She held her breath. No. She didn't want to fight him. Robin sent her a quick glance backwards and a tiny frown made its way onto his tensed face. He returned to the task at hand.

Raven picked herself up from the ground with eyes blazing brilliant white. Two thick tendrils of ebony snaked from her out-flung hands. Beast Boy's shuddering frame swatted the magic binds away with heavy forelimbs.

Robin let the first three birdarangs fly.

SWISH…. "RAAAHHH!" Beast Boy snarled as a birdarang was narrowly dodged. The weapons stabbed into the ground behind him.

Robin growled and whipped out an explosive disc.

"No!" Starfire was instantly at his side, tugging the disc from his hands.

Raven sent a powerful wave of energy at BB, sending the changeling onto his back.

Beast Boy flipped easily up, unfazed. Robin stared at Starfire for about two seconds before reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a handful of smoke pellets.

Raven yelled as Beast Boy plowed into her. "Raven!" Robin snarled. He let the pellets fly.

Beast Boy roared and stumbled through the blinding smog. Raven groaned. She sat up, rubbing her head, only to gasp and fling herself flat back onto the ground again as Beast Boy leaped over her, charging through the dissipating smoke at Robin.

Robin yelled something akin to a war cry and went flying at Beast Boy with bo-staff out. Starfire gasped as Robin's staff plowed hard into Beast Boy's furry chest. Beast Boy grabbed onto the staff and shoved it back, sending the Boy Wonder with it.

Raven tried once again to stand but she fell back with a weak thud. Stupid Beast Boy…

Starfire narrowed her gaze and lifted into the air, flying towards the green teen. Or what was in the green teen's body… "Friend Beast Boy! You said you would not be conquered!" Starfire accused. Beast Boy looked up at the annoying little alien with narrowed yellow eyes. "Beast Boy, listen to me!" Starfire persisted.

Beast Boy bared his fangs.

Raven pushed finally to her feet.

Robin panted, catching his breath and standing as well.

"Beast Boy. Control yourself." Raven spoke, catching on to Starfire's method. Beast Boy's head swiveled to face the petite girl.

Raven stared evenly back. Starfire bit her lip. Robin stood rigid.

"Beast Boy. Remember. What makes you a man is knowing how to CONTROL your inner self. Beast Boy. Be. Strong." Raven hissed.

Beast Boy growled. He took a menacing step towards her. Then paused. Growled a halting snarl again and shifted. His eyes flickered. He panted.

"Beast Boy, please…" Starfire added. The three… sane titans were holding their breaths.

Beast Boy's animal chest heaved and shuddered. His eyes turned their normal white; he shrunk to elf size just long enough to croak out:

"R-Raven… knock me out… p-please!" his plea shifted to a howl-roar as he shifted back into his inner beast, yellow eyes and all. Raven swallowed, stepped away from him and looked at Robin.

The Boy Wonder seemed to snap out of his hushed stage. "Raven, you have to do as he says… NOW!" He snapped. Starfire gasped. Raven swallowed.

Beast Boy roared.

"AZERATH! METRION! ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted. A blade of obsidian energy stabbed into the air and slammed hard into Beast Boy's skull. He teetered. He blinked. He fell.

Beast Boy groaned and shrunk back to his little elf self. His breath was slow, satisfied. His uniform was tattered. Robin took Starfire's arm and turned her quickly before more tears could come. Behind them, Raven lingered.

"One more… down…" she murmured.

And then she followed Robin and Starfire in silence towards the next gate. Black iron.

Starfire shivered. He was only unconscious, but shy did it feel like he was dead? Robin's grip tightened. "It'll be ok Starfire. I promise you. It'll be ok. They'll be ok."

Starfire sniffed and looked at him with big emerald eyes. "I hope so. I r-really, really do." Star looked down. "He is as dedicated to us as Cyborg…" she commented softly. Raven was silent behind them. Why did that hurt her so much?

She knew very well that he would be alright.

She knew very well she had done the best thing.

But it hurt.

It hurt.

Raven squinted her eyes and touched the edge of her hood. It protected her. It shielded her. The next gate. The next task. Her head hurt. She felt dizzy. "Guys… I don't know if I'll be able to make it past the gate after this. The dark magic is… really hard… to take…" Raven droned. Starfire looked behind her at her friend.

"Do not force yourself. Raven, I am thankful that you have even come thus far." Starfire looked down. Robin's hard grip on her arm became gentle and lightly massaged the amber skin. Starfire shivered.

Raven scowled. "I'll push myself all I want," she snapped back. Starfire couldn't help but smile weakly at the retort. Just like Raven to argue. The dark girl eyed the even darker gate ahead. Was it her turn?

Was it Trigon's turn?

…

…

…

…

…

They stepped to the foot of the gate. Raven suppressed a shiver. She let her thoughts fall back on Beast Boy and Cyborg. Would she pull through as they had? Just in front of her, Starfire had floated up and wrapped a petite hand around one of the black iron bars. Beyond was white nothingness.

She stared out curiously. It was the same as the land beyond the copper gate had appeared until she'd opened it. She wondered now what the next precinct truly looked like. Starfire gave a weary sigh and flew back to Robin and Raven. She landed.

"Robin…" Starfire halted. What was there to say? What was there to ask of him? The Boy Wonder watched her as she seemed to stumble over thoughts in her mind. Finally, she bit her lip and tossed her arms around him. He hugged her back gently. "Robin… you could be next… Raven could be next… oh, I do not wish to see you all hurt," Starfire murmured into his shoulder. Robin pulled back and kissed her softly.

"I told you, Starfire. We'll be ok. Just keep going. Keep strong and keep going, ok?" he said. Starfire stifled a sniff and nodded before floating over to Raven. She hesitated.

"…" Raven stared blankly at the red-head.

"Friend Raven, please… you and Robin must be safe," Starfire demanded, hugging the half-demon. Raven stood cringing in Starfire's embrace.

"Sure…" she droned. "Now let me go,"

"You are not feeling too ill? If you are… you can stay where it is more comfortable…"

"Starfire. I already told you, I'll be as uncomfortable as I'd like, ok?" Raven huffed. "Open the stupid gate," she wriggled out of Starfire's hug. Star nodded and hovered mid-gate.

She easily felt the even greater amount of energy rushing through her limbs and throbbing in the shards. Her hand went out and her entire body glowed emerald. A massive starbolt was shot forward, and the gate slowly swung open.

The three remaining titans stared into the new precinct. "Wow, that looks… different," Robin commented. Raven swallowed. The third precinct was suspiciously similar to her mind.

"Um… I think I'm next," Raven said quietly. She really didn't want to have to deal with Trigon right now…

Starfire gave her friend a mournful glance and then let it drop to her feet.

* * *

Author's Note: No, Raven wasn't after Cyborg... Beast Boy was. Hmf. Anyhow, Raven's having the most trouble with all of this because, well, she's got to deal with a demon... not just some inner beast or possesive circuitry. There's not much in the way of Titans News today and I appologize that the chapter was short, but Beast Boy's little task thing wasn't as hard to overcome, really. The next three chapters are _probably_ going to be the most lengthy. I think. Oh, and the story should be finished in about four chapters, the last of which will be a short epilogue type thing. Oh, and then my, er, interview. I think. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but I like to take Sundays off. So, um... yea. I would really, really appreciate your reviews!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	15. Consumed

Chapter 15: Consumed

Chapter 15 dedicated to: Peppermint Sticks

* * *

Raven found herself oddly at lack for breath as she stepped through the gates. Nervous reaction, she supposed. That didn't sit very well with the dark sorceress. None the less, she remained silent in her fears and shuffled slowly after her two friends who were obliviously chattering about the strangeness of their newest environment.

"Truly, Robin, this is a most odd terrain to have been artificially created. With the aid of magic or not, do you not find the detail of it strange? It must have been a very elaborate vision that thought this place up…" Starfire commented, flooding her voice with a slightly false cheerfulness. She truly was trying to keep her spirits up, but she was having quite a bit of difficulty.

"Yeah, I have to admit that this place is pretty elaborate. Strange, but elaborate. We need to make sure we stick together… Hey, Raven, come walk up alongside me and Starfire. We need to keep an eye on each other. All of us." He called back.

Raven levitated over to continue her trudging along next to the Boy Wonder. She stared straight ahead, listening intently to the soft sound of her feet on the rough rock beneath them. Above them the artificial sky spread a deep crimson that faded upwards into strong ebony. The entirety of it was dotted with soft, twinkling stars and the odd shapes of obsidian planets wreathed with scarlet crowns.

Around them, large platforms of rock seemed to hover in the air in a fashion that suggested they had been suspended, undisturbed for quite some time. Starfire and Robin continued to chat away and Raven was fairly sure that both were doing it to keep the other comforted. The empath took note that Robin had decisively dropped his earlier cold and down-to-business attitude and reverted to the earlier, more affectionate persona that seemed to keep Starfire at ease.

That brought a very, very small smirk to her lips. It vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Ugh…" Starfire moaned softly and clutched her stomach. Robin looked her way, concerned. Raven blinked in the red-head's direction.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked. Starfire gave him a look that was something between a smile and a wince.

"I believe there is quite a lot of power building up now that we are so very close to the source of it all. The shards hurt me quite badly at the moment and my stomach aches horrendously…" Starfire muttered. She frowned, her tiny brows knotting and her eyes slitting. Raven turned her gaze back onto the ground in front of her.

She didn't wish to be unsympathetic, but off hand her head wasn't in the best condition either. Her temples were throbbing with a terribly splitting pain. Had she been the average girl on the street she would have been sobbing in pain. But Raven was the stoic type and she was not going to voice anything. Nor was she going to let her friends go on without her. Until she was doubled over on the ground, immobilized and vomiting, she was… pretty much ok. Or, that's how Raven saw it.

Robin had drawn Starfire near him and the girl was walking with his arm draped gently over her shoulders. Despite the obvious triviality of this gesture, Star appreciated it. She was really more concerned she would end up blowing something up with an unchecked amount of solar energy than she was concerned about a little stomach pain and some sore wrists.

"Hey… I can see the next gate. It's that gold thing out there, right?" Robin pointed a gloved finger out to a small golden gate in the distance. Starfire giggled.

"Indeed! It makes me feel better, seeing we are getting closer," She smiled. Robin nodded in agreement. Raven grunted, deciding it was about all she could choke out at the moment. God, her head hurt…

Starfire sighed and let her head loll to the side so it rested on Robin's arm. He glanced at her with a soft, lop-sided grin.

"I guess you'll be glad to see this all over with, huh?"

"Yes. I shall be very happy to see our home again,"

"I'm sorry I sort of dragged you into seeking out the power source, Star. I just got really worried. You seemed so scared after that nightmare. I had to do something. Anything. Perhaps I was too hasty. Who knows? I mean… look what this decision has done to Beast Boy and Cyborg already?" Robin huffed, suddenly irritated with himself. Starfire chuckled softly, a tiny note of fleeting bitterness in it.

"But… you were not the one who caused all of this to happen. I am the one with the shards… therefore I am essentially the cause of all of this. I suppose Vyxiis did not help matters much but I can hardly call it his fault," she mumbled. Robin let out a low sound, something rather suspiciously close to a growl or snarl.

"I didn't ever like Vyxiis," Robin stated bluntly. To his other side, Raven snorted.

"Yeah, but it wasn't because you were suspicious. You were just hormonal," she slurred. Robin glared her way, but it soon contorted to a look of concern.

"Er, whatever. But, um, Rae… you alright? You don't look so good…" he muttered.

Beneath Raven's hood there was an imperceptible flash of yellow. The girl touched her hood, assuring it was safely concealing her face from the others. The petite girl suddenly smiled to herself, revealing a row of jagged teeth. "Jussssst fine," Raven lisped. Her voice had grown more gravely. Robin stiffened and narrowed his eyes further.

"Raven… this is… this is your turn at a task, isn't it. Raven, don't give in," Robin spoke slowly, carefully.

"Oh… friend Raven, please do not…" Starfire added worriedly. She bit her lips as Robin slowly drew out his bo-staff, standing prepared with one arm still securely wrapped around Starfire's slender shoulders.

Raven moaned softly. "Ugghhh…. Nhhh… n-no no… no …no…" Raven rambled to herself. Her mental prowess straining to keep control. Four eyes flashed yellow in the shadow of her hood.

She turned to face her two friends, lips parted and breath puffing out in soft pants. Her eyes flickered back to their natural indigo. "R-run… I-I won't be able to…. Over-overcome it…. RUN!" Raven snarled, shoving her friends forward with a violent wave of obsidian energy that bordered between aggressive and desperate. Her distressed violet eyes fluttered shut and were replaced with four Trigonic eyes of burning yellow.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire gasped. Robin gripped the Tamaranian's arm roughly and pulled her forward in a sprint. He knew Raven well enough to heed her warnings. If Raven felt she would be unable to stop herself from hurting them he was going to listen to her and run. Starfire tripped after him, blindly looking back over her shoulder as Raven summoned ebony power to her fingertips.

The petite girl aimed an outstretched hand at one of the floating slabs of rock and consumed it with obsidian energy. She rotated her wrist to send the slab hurtling at Robin and Starfire. Starfire inhaled sharply.

"HA!" Raven plowed the slab towards them.

"Robin!" Starfire called, alerting him of the danger barreling down on them. Robin sent only the quickest of glances behind them before increasing his speed.

Raven's distorted cackle followed them as she released the slab and let gravity send it upon the two titans the rest of the way.

Starfire's feet left the ground and her eyes flamed emerald. "Robin, do not let go!" She ordered, rising above him. Robin's grip on her shoulder slid down to a firm hold on her wrist. Star grabbed his other hand and then heaved up into the air, jetting straight upwards so her auburn hair blustered behind her.

Robin watched the ground as the slab slammed into the ground they had just occupied seconds before. Starfire continued ascending. "I will fly us the rest of the way to the gate," she said. Robin coughed.

"S-Star… sweetheart, I don't know if you've forgotten but… Raven can levitate," he stuttered. A swishing sound behind them said that Raven had not forgotten this particular ability and was pursuing them by air. Starfire bit her lip.

"Dick, whatever you do, do not let go now," She breathed just loud enough for him to hear.

"Wasn't planning on it KoOOORRRIIIII!" he yelped as Star arched back and flew with her back to the ground. Robin was slammed down onto Star's body with enough impact to send most of the air from her lungs and make his back ache considerably.

Starfire twirled so she was again looking down and Robin fell forward.

"AAAHHHH!" Robin swung off from Star and was again dangling by his arms. Star made a sharp turn and was now the one behind Raven. Raven gracefully twirled around to face the two. Her eyes pulsed horrid yellow.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the demon-possessed girl cackled. Black slivers whistled towards them.

"Eep!" Starfire lurched upwards, avoiding the attack. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Star, use your eye beams!" he ordered. Starfire dove down towards the ground sharply, skirting beneath Raven and shooting forward towards the gate again. The alien panted, her aerial acrobatics while lugging the Boy Wonder with her were somewhat tiring. She pressed her lips together and concentrated on letting a surge of the shard's stronger power replenish her.

"I cannot hurt our friend," Starfire trembled as she flew. Robin squinted his eyes behind his mask.

"Starfire, that is _not_ Raven chasing us," he hissed. Starfire bit her lip and continued her wild flee from a rapidly pursuing Raven.

"But Raven is in there somewhere! Do you not remember that the other two were influenced by words over aggressiveness? Do you not remember it was then that they proved their loyalty?" Starfire panted. She was quite distressed.

"Starfire, Raven has already proven her loyalty. She told us to run away. Dammit, Starfire, we've got to get out of her and we're going to have to fight! Raven can't recover her control," Robin growled. Starfire shook her head stubbornly.

"No. Friend Raven will listen!" She whimpered. "AH!" Starfire shrieked as Raven lassoed her ankle with a blistering tendril of ebony power.

"Starfire, FIGHT!" Robin snarled. Starfire was jerked backwards, Boy Wonder with her. Raven kneed the red-head in the back and Star tumbled.

"UNGH…." Star throated as she hurtled down towards the ground. Robin made his grip on her left arm stronger and released her right, using his free hand to sweep out a grappling hook and hook it onto one of the floating slabs they were plummeting past. The line drew taught and Robin and Starfire were jerked up.

They flopped onto the slab and scrambled to their feet.

Raven dropped across from them on the slab.

"Hehehe…" she chuckled, raising two hands of glowing black above her head. Her cape fluttered back.

Her chakra flashed.

Her four yellow eyes glittered.

With a quick sweep downward of her arms, ebony force streamed out and screamed its way at Robin and Star. Unfortunately, Robin was standing a nit in front of Star…

"ROBIN! ….HHHHYYYYAAA!" Starfire thrust out her hands and two nearly invisible waves of her own telekinetic force swam around Robin, met together in front of him and deflected Raven's attack.

Slightly.

Raven's powers in the area of telekinesis were a great deal stronger than that which Starfire possessed. The black seemed to shatter through the opalescent and still apply enough force to topple Robin back off his feet and send him flying back a good three feet.

"Oof," Robin grunted and rolled to a stop on the edge of the slab. He picked himself up to see Starfire cringing and bracing for the impact of another powerful wave of obsidian power. He gasped as the black hurtled at the girl. "Starfire!" Robin whipped out a freeze disc and chucked it hard at Raven. It blipped and activated at her feet, weaving a case of ice around the girl's limbs.

However, the force had already been sent flying and plowed into Starfire. Only… it kind of… didn't. Robin watched as a force field of prism-like energy domed over Star. The obsidian wrapped around it and then both forces dissipated.

Starfire cracked open an eye and breathed a sigh of relief, struggling up to her feet. Robin stepped to her side. They simply stood, catching their breaths for a minute. Raven remained motionless in her ice confines.

"Thank God…" Robin exhaled and then brought his hand to the back of Starfire's head, drawing her face towards him so he could capture her lips.

Starfire and melted into his lips, momentarily relaxing in a sensation she was beginning to consider comfortingly familiar.

C-crack… c-c-c-crack-k…

Starfire and Robin parted the kiss swiftly at the sound.

"Hell no…" Robin groaned. The ice shattered in a flurry of glassy shards and black energy shreds.

Raven burst out with a snarl and charged at the two with blazing fists of obsidian.

"Star, fly!" Robin shouted. Starfire had her arms wrapped around his chest in an instant and they were shooting off the ground. Starfire flew the last few yards to the gate as fast as she could without killing Robin's more fragile Terran body. Had she been alone she would have been traveling within seconds of the speed of light. Speed was prided in the Tamaranian culture.

Starfire flew low to the ground, close enough that Robin had only six inches or so between his dangling feet and the rock beneath him.

Raven was in swift pursuit.

Starfire released Robin about a foot from the gate. She whirled to face Raven at Robin's side as the empath came soaring at them with ebony dancing off of her entire body and her yellow eyes glinting.

Robin let five birdarangs fly at once and effectively sent Raven flopping ungracefully to the ground on her back, the weapons pinning her cloak to the rocks in various places. Raven growled and struggled to unpin herself.

"Starfire, knock her out as lightly as possible. She doesn't want to hurt us. This isn't Raven. She's not trying that hard to get up, Starfire. This is our chance. You have to do it, now!" Robin urged.

Starfire took a few shuddering breaths, her eyes glowing jade and a starbolt clutched in her hand. She really didn't want to do this.

The Tamaranian hovered over her friend, eyeing her with intense sadness in her emerald pools. Raven squirmed, but was barely trying to free herself at this point. The four eyes were shut, cringing, and faded to two. They flashed open, still glowing yellow, and Raven grit her teeth.

"S-Starfire… listen… t-to Robin. I don't want… this… don't want… to hurt… you…" Raven gave an anguished yell as the four eyes reappeared and the yell contorted to a raging scream and the girl began to struggle violently to get up and stay down at the same time. She clawed at the clasp of her cloak, trying to unfasten it.

No, no. She didn't want to get up. But she was getting up. WHY! Raven's head was swimming in turmoil. Within her, she screamed for Starfire to end the pain the power source's dark magic was inflicting as well as save them all from this sick possession of her mind. Yellow eyes, yellow cat eyes. A tall, feminine figure. A shadow…

Starfire let the Starbolt fly with a small sob of her own. It impacted Raven's head and made the girl's indigo hair stand on end for a brief second before she groaned and was silent. Starfire breathed shallowly and floated backwards, hitting the ground and stumbling backwards into Robin's emotionless arms.

"You had to," he said simply. Starfire looked up at him, frowning. He sighed and let the frigidness of his statement fade and his face became as forlorn as her own. Robin buried his head into Starfire's hair. "Star, you're scaring me. You're really scaring me. You know we'll all get up alright in the end but you won't fight! Why won't you just fight? Kori… my Kori… Raven… the others… they'll be ok. You have to accept that you need to show them as much loyalty as they're showing you by just… fighting. You have to…" Robin squeezed her tighter to him.

"Starfire… please. Please fight," he pleaded. Starfire suddenly felt herself run cold. His insistence… Raven's task was over but… his lay ahead. Just past this gate before them now.

"No…" she whimpered. Robin pulled back to look at her darkly.

"If what we've seen is a pattern…"

"No… I cannot…"

"You have to. Starfire. You have to." He growled. Starfire fell apart then, sinking to her knees and holding herself. She could not fight Robin. She would not fight Robin. It was just so wrong… he was her very, very best friend… he was everything…

"Starfire, it's not that hard. You have to do this. You know that," he said it with the faintest touch of pain in his voice. But he would not let her see. He wouldn't. This was going to hurt him more than anything, but he had to remain as distant as possible now until this was over. Starfire needed everything and anything to make her willing to fight him. A frown graced his features.

"R-Richard… please, please… no. Let us go no further!" Starfire rambled. Robin stood. They'd fought a bitter alien prince, thrown a Gordanian slave master from their ship, traveled across the galaxy and knocked out every one of their possessed teammates. They were not going back.

"We're going." He said simply. Starfire whimpered. She pulled back onto her feet and stared at him with big green eyes. He scowled.

"I still love you," he said finally. Star continued to stare. He stared back.

She flung herself onto him furiously and planted her lips over his. "And I will love you always as well… I will… I will…" she mewed, a note of ferocity in her shuddering voice.

"Then let's go. And you. Will. Fight." He ordered. Starfire took two heaving breaths and then looked down. "Please?"

"I shall… do all that I can bear to…" she mumbled. Robin nodded. It was all he could ask.

"Then… let's go…" and he turned to the gate.

* * *

Author's Note: ... er, here's the new chappie! I hope you liked it! I'll try to get another up tomorrow. I plan on having this finished by Friday... so... yeah... Reviews are uber appreciated.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	16. Haunting

Chapter 16: Haunting

Chapter 16 dedicated to: Social Butterfli

* * *

_How can I look you in the eye and say I love you, yet know I will try to hurt you? How can I hold you now and whisper my dedication… when two steps from now we will be fighting? If only this touch could last eternity, I might be able to breath. In all the danger we've faced… it is now that we will truly face each other. And though my spirit breaks… as I'm speaking to you now… it must be and it will be and my heart… no matter my actions… will be yours forever._

…

…

…

…

It was a unanimous thought from the both of them as they gave one another a reassuring hug. They were well aware that only one of them would step past the final gate… and that would be Starfire.

Perhaps this parting was not forever, but it would be painful. So very, very painful. Behind them an unconscious Raven lay sprawled across the dusty rock ground beneath them. Ahead lay the next gate. Its golden bars glittered in a false joy. Starfire despised it. "Well, come on… Starfire, open the gate," Robin said quietly. He swallowed.

The thought that he would be trying his hardest to hurt her in a few short minutes did not rest easy with him. "Ok…" Starfire smiled softly, trying to put on the best brave face she could manage.

"Star… it's not that bad. I've been knocked out before. I think I'll be just fine," he gave her a crooked grin.

"Yes. Perhaps that is so… but that does not make it easy. That does not make me any more willing to go through with this," Starfire mumbled stubbornly.

"Hey, you made me promise that our friendship wouldn't get in the way of my judgment. The same applies for you. You know what's right." Robin persisted. He was trying to approach this calmly.

It was really much harder on his side of the spectrum. Here, the girl he loved with all his heart was standing beside him… utterly trusting. And yet he knew that the moment they passed through the gate he was in danger of… unwillingly trying to kill Starfire. All she had to do was give him a good whack on the head…

"But Robin… it is so much more than friendship now…" Starfire lamented, eyeing him with a betraying twinkle of pressing tears in her emerald pools.

"Starfire…" he trailed off. So it was. He could not deny it. But still… Starfire seemed to understand despite his lack of words and she quietly faced the gate.

Her eyes were illuminated by a fierce jade-silver. Her wrists shimmered and the outline of the shards flashed bright. The green light spread, dancing up her limbs and wreathing her head. Her hair fluttered out like an exotic halo of scarlet flame.

Starfire lifted off of the ground, hovering limply in the air with arms stretched out. A lovely crucifix. She was soon consumed in an orb of warbling green symbols that danced and pranced in playfully powerful rings that tilted and whirred in a lively orbit. Starfire channeled the energy forward.

A massive starbolt flew forward from her, the excess energy she was releasing to open the gates had increased threefold in the brief time in this precinct. She was getting so very close to the power source.

The gold gate swung open and Starfire landed on the ground. She peered through the gate and swallowed.

Before her was a dark expanse of old, slowly turning gears that creaked and groaned a mournful symphony. This place… was all too familiar and all too haunting. She turned to face Robin. He stared ahead, unsurprised. His greatest hate… his greatest fear. To once again endure the slavery that was his apprenticeship with Slade. To see himself gazing into his friends eyes and realize they feared him.

To become like his greatest enemy. "Robin…" Starfire mewed, realizing what sick hate her friend held in his heart. "Oh, Robin,"

He looked over at her and he saw the pain on her face. The last time he'd been apprenticed to Slade had been a very trying time for not only him but Starfire as well. It had been hard on all of them… but Starfire had put so much faith in him. She'd watched her world crumble. And here it was, staring her in the face again.

"Let's go," he said stiffly. Starfire hung her head, a curtain of auburn hair hanging forward to shelter her from the outside world. Robin glanced her way several times as they walked and he ached to see her so upset. It really was his fault… but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the fact that this was his ultimate horror. Well… he supposed if he had been as forgiving as the girl trudging beside him he might have been able to put this past behind him and move on to realize new fears as well as new joys.

Their steps echoed as they walked, the sound accompanied by the patient creaking of the gears. They almost expected Slade himself to show up. In the shadows cast by the huge machines, a slender silhouette stood with one hand perched on her hip. She appeared as nothing but a black form and two tiny slits of feline-like yellow eyes.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Starfire concentrated on placing one booted foot before the other with slow methodical motions. She sighed. Her eyes trailed to her left, just a little. Robin's feet no longer shuffled beside her.

Her green gems squeezed shut. All sound ceased to be perceived. Only the slow draw and exhale of breath. She quickened her step. One after the other, a hasty rush forward. She snapped her head up to squint in search of the next gate.

The gate was ahead, gleaming pale amber in the flickering florescent light. She heard a soft rustle to her left, a swish somewhere ahead. Starfire inhaled sharply and jumped off of the ground, hovering and turning in place, looking on all sides of her. Two clutched starbolts bathed the floor around her in emerald light.

There was a yell behind her; she spun to see the Boy Wonder charging at her.

In full apprentice garb.

Mask blazing with yellow light.

Bo-staff ready to stab down on her as he leapt into the air and came plummeting down on her. Starfire gasped and did an aerial back flip out of the way. She let herself fall to the ground, feet impacting hard with the concrete floors. She used the repercussion fuel of a strong leap back off of the ground and into the air.

Her power of flight assisted her in soaring up above Robin, who had slammed his staff hard into the concrete. He snarled and jerked to face her, looking up with narrowed eyes.

"Richard…" Starfire mumbled, flying higher. He would not be able to reach her….

Robin shot a grappling hook up and it snaked around the girl's ankle. It drew taught and he pulled her down.

Starfire gave a tiny shrieked as she was pulled forcefully down towards earth. "Robin, no!" Starfire hissed, as if chastising him, and she flew against his insistent pull on the grappling hook.

Robin grit his teeth and leaned back, bracing against her upward flight. Starfire bit her lip as she strained up, the bind cutting at her ankle.

She looked down and with two searing beams of solar energy blasting from her eyes she severed the cord of the grappling hook. She also singed the fabric of her boot nicely. Robin stumbled back by the sudden lack of weight on the other end, but in true Boy Wonder fashion he caught his balance and whipped out an explosive disc.

If Starfire had been aware of any Terran curse words she would have been spouting them out in rapid succession at this point. She didn't want to hurt him.

Despite what Robin had said… despite what he had told her to do. As Starfire engaged in a stare-down with him, one hand raised and clutching a starbolt, she found herself unable to fling it happen. Her breath sighed from her lungs desperately and she bolted.

The girl darted quickly amidst the turning gears, hoping the young man would be unable to hit her with the disc in the tight area. Of course, she was not one to underestimate Robin's ability and she winced as he vaulted acrobatically up and perched on one of the few still gears before her.

He smirked and the disc flew.

"AHH!" Starfire yelped and leapt out of the way of the explosion. A cloud of smoke unfurled from the explosion and Starfire's bones rattled against the tremor. She panted and waited for the smoke to clear, eyes darting around and looking for Robin.

He found her first.

"RAUGH!" Robin jumped down from a higher location onto Starfire's back and she toppled forward. She groaned as her chin was slammed upwards when it hit the ground. She gasped for the breath that had been knocked from her lungs. Robin pulled his staff again and brought it down hard.

Star managed to jerk to the side enough that his blow hit her shoulder rather than her head. Starfire let out a silent cry of pain and swung to her feet, managing to throw Robin off of her back. He skidded to a top on his steel-toed boots.

"Robin… Robin, do not make me hurt you. Please do not make me hurt you!" She ballerina twirled out of the way of a freeze disc chucked at her. She stopped to face him and her eyes glittered with jade-silver light.

"Robin, I love you, do not make me hurt you!" Starfire pleaded. Robin growled and charged at her.

"Love is a waste," Robin hissed, plowing into her chest and throwing her to the ground. Starfire's eyes widened as he ground the toe of his boot into her collar bone. Starfire whimpered in pain.

"No… no, it is NOT!" Starfire used her alien strength and snapped up, throwing Robin off of her and onto his back. He groaned as he hit the ground. Starfire gasped.

"Robin!" She ran to his side and kneeled by his side. Robin's hand snaked out and grabbed onto her wrist. He pulled hard and jerked her onto her stomach before flipping onto his feet.

Starfire felt a few tears slither from her eyes. Robin…

She pulled to her feet and hovered in the air. She clutched two large starbolts and faced him. He glared at her, mask radiating yellow light. It was not Robin that face her. And yet… it was…

Her starbolts faltered. Robin's mask narrowed. "Starfire." He spat her name out as if it were a foul taste in his mouth. "Compassion is such a weakness." He ground out and then he hurled four birdarangs at her in rapid succession. Starfire felt more tears snake from her eyes as she blindly dodged the weapons. One of the grazed her arm and she let out a soft hiss of pain.

These were not words her Robin would say. This was not her Robin. And yet… it… it was… still. Star couldn't. She just couldn't hurt him.

_But he would want you to end this._ A low voice murmured into her mind.

"Ryand'r?" Starfire yelped suddenly. Robin was circling her slowly, three explosive discs in hand.

_Fair sister… end this. He would not want to be hurting you like this. What he speaks are his fears… he does not believe them…_ the voice urged. Starfire spun wildly.

"Ryand'r!" She cried out. More tears. The whistle of an explosive disc hurtling at her. Starfire gasped and swung out of the way.

_Do what he wishes! Let this fight not continue. Stop the hurt for you both._ Ryand'r's voice persisted. Starfire bit her lip. She soared out of the path of the other two explosives.

"Ryand'r… where are you?" Starfire choked out as she flew in wild spirals, avoiding the various weaponry thrown at her from a grounded Boy Wonder.

_A soul and no more, you must win this struggle. You must destroy the power. You must move on and end this task before he does something he will forever regret._ Starfire hyperventilated. Her dead brother's voice. Robin's attacks. She clutched her head, curling into an aerial fetal position. A grappling hook popped as it shot out and wrapped around her curled form, taking advantage of her confusion.

Starfire fell to the ground. She must fight. Her brother said… fight. Robin said… fight. But she would not fight him as he thought. Starfire used two starbolts to burn herself free of the binds and flew up, hovering just above the ground.

FLASH! FLASH!

Starfire let starbolts fly, making Robin back up. He stumbled back, further and further until he was pressed against the side of a gear.

Star sucked in a breath and flew to him. Before he could do anything, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Robin struggled but Star persisted. The yellow glow flickered, fighting to remain in control. Faded. Died. He returned the kiss, briefly, before jerking away. "I told you to… fight me!" Robin growled. Her Robin. Starfire bit her lip.

"But… I…"

The yellow glowed back and Robin moved with such speed that the girl barely had time to gasp before it was her pressed against the side of the gear with the sharp blade of a birdarang pressed to her throat.

Starfire cringed and swallowed hard, her breath shallow and her body trembling. The yellow flashed out of existence and Robin had suddenly jerked the blade away from Starfire and to his own throat.

"NO!" Starfire yelled. In that instant she blasted him hard with her eye beams. Robin's body flew back and the birdarang fell from his hand. He groaned as he lay on his back. Starfire ran to him.

"That's… my girl…" he croaked, his hair wildly on end and a little bit of steam coming off of the place her beams had blasted him. He gave a tiny lop-sided grin as the true Robin before the yellow flooded his mask again and the grin contorted to an angry grimace. Starfire let another starbolt fly at his head with her eyes averted.

Robin sank into peaceful oblivion. Starfire breathed slowly, evenly, and looked back at him. Unconscious, he was smiling slightly. Starfire sniffed once, twice, and then she let the tears flow freely. She dropped into a huddled heap by his peacefully sleeping body and sobbed. Her shoulders shook and she laid her head on his chest, ignoring the cold of his apprentice suit.

Robin had feared becoming something that would hurt her and had hated Slade with such passion that when his turn came… this was what happened. And it had been the perfect. The perfect way to stretch Starfire to the point that all she could do was lay there and cry and choke back the uprising of power surging to the shards as she slumped but a foot away from the final gate.

_Koriand'r, he will be fine. As will the others. I shall see to it. But you must end this now. End what evil was started so long ago._ Starfire jerked her head up from where she was lying and gasped. A barely visible, smoky figure stood before her.

"Ryand'r…?" she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. Ryand'r stared and drifted forward. A ghostly hand tilted her chin up. Tamaranian eyes met. A glow of green fire lit in both pairs, and then he faded. More sobs. Starfire shivered and cried and curled against Robin's body. "Robin… Ryand'r… Robin… Robin, my Robin…" Starfire whimpered.

She lay there for a long time. All four of her teammates were lying strewn in various precincts and she felt very, very alone. But now, there was nothing to turn back for. Everything had been done. Now she would go. And she would destroy the power, she decided. She would cut the shards from her wrists if she must. With this hard determination suddenly springing within her she pulled herself up off of the ground. The gears continued their slow turning.

She bent over and brushed her lips over Robin's and pushed back a few of his misbehaving, ebony bangs. A sad little smile lit her lips. He would be ok. That had been promised. That she believed. But how she wished he could be with her as she went on to this final struggle.

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh... seemed a little overly dramatic to me, but I had fun writing it. So... eh. Well, the last chapter will be up tomorrow, I think. I should have an epilogue up Friday. Again, this is all a tentative schedule... I would really appreciate your reviews... comments, critiques... whatever. Just... please don't flame.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	17. Royalty

Chapter 17: Royalty

Chapter 17 dedicated to: Each and every one of you. It's been real!

* * *

Starfire faced the amber gate and swallowed a lump in her throat. She brought her hands out in front of her, but after a brief moment they swung back to her sides. Green eyes drifted to gaze over at Robin's unconscious body. She bit her lip.

Starfire could feel the pulse of the power source sending surges of energy to the shards. It welled up in her and her fingers twitched. She needed to release some of the solar energy soon. It was rather hard for her to contain. She had never wielded so much energy before. None the less, Starfire felt completely incapable of charging even the tiniest of starbolts at the moment.

The feeling she was left with was utterly restless. The physical sensation that prompted her to expel the energy and the emotional wall that told her she could not were tugging her back and forth. She frowned. Glaring at the gate before her, she lifted her hands again.

One…

Two…

Three…

Starfire forced the energy from her body. It leapt off of her fingers. The shards flashed. Beautifully destructive light glowed. Star didn't release the energy as a large starbolt as she had done with gates past. Rather, she let the energy fly from her fingertips in snaking tendrils that crackled and danced in long tendrils. They seared into ten different spots on the gate. The burning lines of energy drifted, as if the gate was being engraved with an emerald laser.

With each hand, a copy of the symbol on each respective wrist was etched into the two halves of the gate. Starfire stared forward, watching through a haze of green. Her eyes burned with emerald fire.

Starfire let her hands drop. Her shoulders sagged. The gate creaked and slowly opened with a bright flash of white. Star inhaled sharply.

Before her was the final precinct. Even now, as the white light of the flash was still fading, she could see glittering slivers of bright silver-jade piercing her vision. Starfire waited. The brightness of the flash dissipated and she could see properly. Still, she did not move through the gate. She could see before her the power. It hovered in the middle of the wide chamber, massive and green and humming with life. An energy that could potentially have the affect of a massive atomic bomb dropped on the universe.

Starfire swallowed again.

She stepped forward, slowly and with an almost reverent persona. The shards flashed and winked as she passed the amber gate.

For a moment, the girl felt almost entranced by the creation of magic and science before her. She felt the strangest desire to simply reach out and make contact with it…

Starfire's hair was blown black as she moved towards the brilliant orb. She squinted against its bright light.

Starfire halted a good six feet away from the power, her eyes mere slits against the light. The heat radiating off of it was immense. Sweat trickled down her brow. Even though she was quite used to the heat of pure solar power dancing at her fists she felt as if she would burst into flames at any moment. The air around her rippled.

She really didn't know what to do next. She was no expert on the shards or what she was to do to get rid of the power. She didn't know how to use the shards together as the key, either. Starfire grimaced. What was she to do…?

She managed a sigh and then closed her eyes, searching her memories for any clue. Nothing. And yet, perhaps it was simply instinct that was needed. The only problem was… instinct might aid in unlocking the power to full potential… not destroying it. Again, she gave a frustrated sigh. Starfire cocked her head to the side; eyes still closed, and took a deep breath. Even with her eyes shut she could see the intense emerald of the power source before her.

Everything seemed without breath and the chamber was incredibly silent save the low, melodic hum of the massive thing before her. Starfire took a few steps forward, her eyes remaining shut. Just… give in to whatever whim crossed her mind, perhaps.

Well… no, maybe she should not follow _that_ desire. Now was not the most opportune time to go back to Robin and… well… just no.

Starfire wrinkled her nose. She shuffled forward even further. The Tamaranian came within three feet of the huge power and her limbs felt as if they were being consumed by fire. Something inside of her seemed to wake up. Something took control. Her eyes flashed open.

They glowed. Not with the characteristic lime of her starbolts but hauntingly beautiful silver-jade. They mirrored the power source. Starfire's feet lifted from the ground and she soared forward without another thought. Closer and closer to power itself…

Suddenly, it was almost as if she were hungry to take control of the energy before her. Some strong part of her craved it and drew her to it. The power itself seemed to beckon her. A delicate hand stretched out.

Her fingers brushed the edge of the burning hot power, and lingered. She flew closer. Her hand sunk into the mighty orb. Closer. Closer.

Starfire's entire arm was taken in. The rest of her followed soon after. From outside, only a faint silhouette of the princess could be seen.

Starfire suddenly felt the fire die from her limbs. Instead, a strange jolting sensation ran the length of her body. Strength surged to her limbs. Starfire felt the power weaving around her. Its spherical shape contorted and shrunk to form a thin layer of wildly bright, silver-jade light around her. It was like a second skin made of pure energy.

She then became aware of the dark magic within the power, like a creeping chill that tangled with the warmth of the energy. Starfire's lips parted. The energy flowed in. In her eyes, in her mouth. It flowed in her and it was almost as if she breathed it in. As the unearthly brilliance left her body and was absorbed into her, her eyes pulsed with brighter and brighter light. So did the shards.

Starfire's vision swam with the dancing symbols. They did not bother her any longer. They were almost comforting. They felt like an oddly familiar friend. The immense power within her was easily felt and she could feel every ounce of strength and energy it gave her but it was not hard to contain. It remained nestled in her easily.

Starfire dropped from her hover and fell lightly to her knees on the blank white floor. She blinked several times. Her vision cleared. Everything had a curiously green tint to it, but aside from that she could see fine. Her wrists pulsed. The symbols flared and danced with continuous light. They flashed especially bright and burned the shape of the symbol through the fabric of her gloves. It was no longer just light escaping through the fabric. It was undeterred illumination that winked and smiled.

Starfire stood to her feet. She frowned. It could not be so… simple. She had absorbed the energy so… painlessly. If it was so dangerous… why had she taken it in so easily?

Just because she had the two shards? But now… what could the power do? Her eyes were still aglow with pure silver-jade. Star sucked in a deep breath. How could she destroy it? That was what she really wanted to know. As amazing as this power felt rushing through her veins, she really just wanted to get rid of it. Starfire frowned.

"What is the matter?" a deep voice rumbled behind her. Star gasped and whirled to face whoever it was.

"Galfore?" Starfire uttered, a blank expression slamming onto her face. A line of Tamaranian soldiers filed through the amber gate and made a ring around her. The spears they held were suspiciously pointed inward at her…

"Galfore… what are you doing here?" She asked, confused. The Grand Ruler of Tamaran looked bored.

"Are you not happy to see me, my little Bungworf?" he boomed. Starfire shook her head furiously, silvery tinted eyes flashing as her head swung.

"No… I am… very pleased to be seeing you… but I… am confused!" She coughed out. Starfire was incredibly bewildered, and some how she had a bad feeling settling into her gut. Her K'norfka did not speak with the usual affection in his voice. Rather, there was something cold in it. Almost… sadistic?

"Ah, yes. Confused. Of course you are, child. You always were the slowest. I am a bit surprised it is you that stands here rather than Ryand'r or Comand'r." He chuckled. Starfire blinked. That… hurt…

"S-slow? I did not know you thought me lacking in cerebral ability…" She murmured. "B-but… why… what are you…?"

"Four gates wrought of magic's fire to guard creation here desired. Born of knowledge, empowered by darkness… twisted into purity's soul. Visions seen to cast four fates, to summon loyalty the deepest hates. Final death, it here awaits.

"Greed formed a fifth task; see beyond the ruler's mask. Forgotten soul will soon arise, here to stop a kingdom's demise. But wielded high, let the power call and finish now the end of all. May all that is mortal fall… Tell me, Koriand'r, what is it that you think this means?" he asked slowly.

Starfire shifted, eyes wide. "How do you know of this?" Starfire asked.

"M'dear, you will remember you were on the Royal Tamaranian Star Ship. Do you honestly believe I was not monitoring your activity on the craft? It is only natural to wonder what the littlest princess is up to. Especially when it is you that is the last of your royal blood-line," he said bluntly. Starfire stared up at the hulking form of Galfore.

"But why would you…"

"You have not answered my question. What is it that you think the prophecy means?" he rumbled. Starfire bowed her head.

"There were four gates created to guard this power. Tasks were set by the sorcerers that helped make the power. They were meant to test the loyalty of… my friends… based on their deepest hates and fears…" Starfire mumbled.

"But that is only the beginning of the prophecy. Would you like me to explain? I would so love to enlighten you, child," he said. The words were spoken akin to a hiss. Starfire gazed at him with complete bafflement. Galfore grunted. She really was slow… he would explain. "You understand the beginning of the prophecy well enough. However, you did not consider the fifth task. Conceived by greed. Though I hate to think of it as greed. I am simply… ambitious." He said airily.

Starfire gave a tiny gasp. "Galfore… what have you done?" She whispered. Galfore gave her a toothy smirk.

"I have been enlisting the help of a certain other creation of the Psions. She has been helping me keep any of the Tamaranian uprisings quiet. It has allowed me to rule peacefully thus far. Of course, she wished for payment. It was simple enough, seeing as it will lead to a goal I myself have been aiming to achieve for quite some time."

Starfire was bombarded with memories of her nightmare. The thing in her head that had made her relive the pain caused to her by the Psions. Star's mouth went dry. Her eyes still glowed. A shape appeared next to Galfore. It stepped into the light and blinked fiercely yellow cat-eyes and grinned an all too familiar grin.

"Blade!" Starfire yelped. The villainess nodded affirmative and waved, her long, dagger-sharp nails glittering like steel.

"You see, Koriand'r, I was never given much of a place in the royal family. I was brought into the court as a _nanny_. That was my reward after serving as a faithful Tamaranian warrior all of my younger years. It had always been something of a wish of mine to rid the universe of the three pathetic youngsters in my care… as in… you, your sister, and your brother. When I found out about the Psions… well, that was helpful. I led them to you and aided them in snatching you up after you escaped the slave camps. Unfortunately, your brother was not taken as well.

"Thus, you managed to escape. But you were left with… scars if you will. The shards were in the family and everything became much simpler. I enlisted Blade. Once human, she is now a lovely combination of Psion sorcery and Tamaranian science. Quite surprising it was the Psions who contributed the magic rather than the technology." Galfore paused. Blade swiped her "claws" together and sparks leapt into the air.

"None the less, she was most willing to help get rid of you all. Simply because, though you and Comand'r were respected for your newly gained powers, Blade's abilities of entering one's dreams and wreaking havoc were ridiculed. She had nothing against Ryand'r, but his demise would aid in you and your sister's and so she was quite fine with sabotaging him on the battlefield as well as depositing the shard she had been given in him. He died and Blade lured Comand'r to the shard he now possessed. Being power hungry, she took it easily." Galfore smirked, as if he took pleasure in this entire scheme.

Starfire was standing pale faced, her fists lighting angrily with crackling starbolts. She remained still. It was Blade who picked up the narration.

"Indeed. And your silly sister went prancing off in search of the other shard, unaware you had it. I slipped into the dreams of a king of some planet quite far away and planted the idea of stealing the power for himself… pursuing this alien myth and testing its fact. The one called Vyxiis, his son, was sent to go perform the task. Vyxiis ended up leading Comand'r to her death. It was an unintentional, early advancement of my plan. I had hoped to get both of you killed at once when the king attempted to take your powers… but, alas, it did not work.

"I returned to him and prompted him to use his skills in magic to send the shard in your dead sister to you. Two down with one to go. Of course, you eventually came after the power source. It was I who possessed the repressed parts of your friends' minds and made them turn against you. I set up the four tasks. I succeeded in separating you out… and here you are. Just as we need you. My payment will be complete when I see you lying dead on this floor.

"Galfore is correct to think you are slow. Or perhaps simply naïve. You have taken the power upon yourself, thinking it is something that can be twisted to good. Something that you can control. What you do not understand is that by taking this energy into yourself you have become a walking time-bomb. One that will release the energy in a blast powerful enough to destroy this dimension. But Tamaranian science can easily extract the power from you so it can be used.

"You will… still die, seeing as it will be ten times as devastating as what Vyxiis did, and you will not have any power in those shards to keep you alive so you can regain your health. But that is all fine for me and with the energy Galfore has taken he can convert it into a form of power he can wield similar to your… starbolts. More powerful and perfect for keeping his planet obedient to him. The tyranny he has created is most remarkable. But that is beside the point. He will be able to keep his own planet at bay and I will finally be free to go and resurrect what essences left of the Psions there are and hopefully rebuild their empire and maybe lead my own conquest across this cursed universe," Blade smiled at the thought and mock curtsied.

Starfire stared.

…

…

…

…

…

"No…" she breathed. All this time… trap after trap… and she had not known of it.

"Don't worry, we will dispose of your friends so you all may meet again in whatever hellish place you end up in when you reach your afterlife." Galfore said off handedly. Starfire's breath was coming in short heaves. Anger and fear boiled up in her at once.

"No… no… NO!" Starfire screeched, fury building with intensity in her. She rushed forward at Galfore. She had loved him as a father. She had trusted him. To think Ryand'r had trusted him with the knowledge of the shads in the first place!

She hurtled at Galfore, blasting up off the ground with a powerful green trail flashing behind her. She released a wide wave of telekinetic force at the Tamaranian Tyrant and let a hail-storm of starbolts rain down on him.

"HYA!" Blade vaulted in the way and slashed through everything sent in the way with her metal dagger-claws. Galfore stood, unemotional. He lifted a burly arm and waved his hand. The soldiers took their cue and charged at Starfire with their spears.

"Blade, call in the other guards and make sure the machine is ready for the release," Galfore uttered. Blade nodded affirmative and pranced from the chamber. She returned with a hoard of Tamaranian men supporting a huge machine on their shoulders, groaning under the weight despite their alien strength. It was like a huge vortex enclosed in a wide metal ring. The vortex would gather the energy immediately upon its relief and would contain it before anything… exploded. Except for… maybe Starfire. She might explode… but whatever. That didn't bother Blade. As long as the princess died. She didn't deserve happiness. Blade decided the first of the girl's friends to die would be her precious little bird. Simply because it was he that made her happiest… and strongest.

Starfire gasped as twenty soldiers charged at her and more readied to jump into the fray.

"RUAHH!" Starfire bellowed and unleashed a ring of telekinetic force that plowed the soldiers back from her. They recovered easily and charged again.

FLASH!

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Starbolts were sent streaming at them and her eyebolts were shot wildly at whoever appeared in front of her. She tried to summon the power of the shards to her fists as the massive starbolts she'd conjured before but they no longer possessed anything. All of the energy and dark magic was at the core of her being, ready to expel itself upon the first instant of extreme emotional fury.

And Starfire was furious. Rage was building and building. She had never held such anger before. "For Cyborg!" Starfire yelled and she shot a strong starbolt at the chest of one of the soldiers. He was plowed backwards into the soldier behind him and both fell to the ground.

"For Beast Boy!" Starfire hissed. She did an aerial back flip to avoid a flying spear and as she regained her hover she twirled down at a soldier who had taken to the air and kicked him hard in the groin. He was shoved backwards and then she plowed a star bolt charged fist into his chest so that he was flung to the ground.

The other soldiers had all taken to the air as well. They had every power Starfire did only they had spears rather than star bolts. They were the… normal Tamaranians. Starfire was the experiment. And Starfire had the upper hand… as well as hell of a lot of anger. But the anger would be what killed her.

The girl was hardly thinking anymore. All she knew was this intense hate for her deception. Through this all, her anger building and everything else, she did retain her innocent soul. For as much as she tried, she could not hate Galfore _or_ Blade. She could only hate what they had done. And she could hate that very well.

"For Raven!" Starfire snarled as she sent three guards plowing into the ground with huge starbolts. Blade looked over at Galfore.

"She's going to defeat them." She said bluntly. Galfore nodded.

"But her anger… it will defeat her. She does not know how to deal with such a raw emotion. She has never had to deal with such things. She had always had enough compassion to evade too much fury. Even now she only rages against what was done to her… or maybe not even that so much as what has been done and what will be done to her friends," Galfore replied. The two were standing casually by the machine, watching Starfire pummel the guards.

"FOR ROBIN!" Starfire screamed and she was consumed with green energy.

"Hmm… shall we turn on the machine?" Blade mused.

"Yes. That is probably good." Galfore said matter-of-factly. Both were so very secure in their plan. No flaws.

"You know, Terran prisons are much too easy o break out of," Blade remarked suddenly.

"Mmm. I would think so. The planet Earth is very primitive in some aspects." He commented. Blade flipped a few switches on the machine and it hummed to life. The metal ring was filled with the swirling vortex of black and navy.

Starfire glowed brighter. The soldiers gasped and flew as quickly as they could away. Starfire gasped as the energy began to run wildly through her veins. No stopping now… Starfire's vision was utterly consumed with silver-green. Her breath came labored and time seemed to slow for her.

Memories ran through her head. Everything that had lead up to this point. Every trap laid for her to walk into. Green-silver tears fell and streaked down her glowing face. _I'm sorry, Richard… my friends… Perhaps I have fought too much this time?_ Starfire's thoughts faded. Her body was nothing but the vessel that was to release the power.

Everything was falling perfectly in to place for Galfore and Blade and the puzzle of Starfire's existence was rapidly falling apart.

"STARFIRE!" Somewhere in her thoughtless mind his scream reached her.

Four titans rushed through an amber gate. A fifth, nearly invisible shape hovered at their side.

"Er… thanks… Ry-Ryand'r, was it?" Raven spoke to the spirit. Ryand'r looked her way and nodded.

"In the English dialect, I suppose I would be Bluefire. But that is no matter. My sister is in need of your assistance…" Ryand'r's spirit frowned and shrugged, for the titans were already gone, Cyborg and Beast Boy charging at Galfore and Blade, Robin and Raven running to stand below the intensely glowing Starfire.

Spirits weren't ones to get excited. So Ryand'r simply watched. He'd done what he could and he was confident his sister would pull through… eventually. With this lazy spirit-thought he faded away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg viciously attacked Blade and Galfore. Blade's eyes glowed yellow.

"No way are you doing anything to my brain again!" Beast Boy cackled. Blade gasped and the glow left her eyes as a rhino plowed her to the ground. The two began their struggle. Cyborg blasted Galfore with his cannon.

"Dawg, you're one nasty granny…" Cyborg growled bitterly and he rushed at the bulky Tamaranian.

Starfire heard Robin yell her name again. "STARFIRE!" his voice ached with worry. Raven's eyes glowed white.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Starfire in all of her brilliant emerald fire was consumed in a black orb and brought down to the ground. Raven released her hold on the girl and Starfire lay sprawled on the ground, glowing brighter and brighter. Her aura grew weak to Raven's perception. "Robin, do something!" she gave an uncharacteristic shout.

She hadn't even needed to say it. Robin was already at her side, cradling the glowing figure in his arms and enduring the extreme heat she was radiating. "Starfire, Starfire fight!" he ground out, eyes searching for any response out of her barely visible face. She was utterly surrounded by green light.

Starfire heard him as a faint whisper. Fighting was useless at this point… it was all useless. She'd let her anger get the better of her… and… well… she was paying for it. Some rather delirious part of her brain decided this might be a bit better than being consumed by a demon every time she got angry, but another part argued that this pain had no parallel.

"Starfire… Star! Please! You've gotta fight! You've gotta… Starfire!" Robin shook her shoulders. Her response was a barely audible whimper of pain. The light she was radiating began to expand outward. Starfire let out a cry. "no, No, NO!" Robin hissed stubbornly. "I am _not_ loosing you to some damn alien demolition scheme," He snapped. "I'm not!" He clutched her closer to him and he could smell his uniform top being burnt through. Starfire's uniform was badly singing as well.

"_Please no._ Starfire! Starfire, you can't… Fight, dammit!" Robin's fingers curled frantically.

Starfire listened to his voice. It was nice… so nice to hear him speak to her. She hoped Galfore's machine really would absorb all of this energy… she hoped her friends would be ok. Star's thoughts left her anger. At least, what thoughts she could still process over all of this pain… X-Hal this hurt… Starfire let out another whimper of pain. But the light did not spread anymore. It did not get any hotter. It stayed constant.

"That's right, Starfire! Fight it!" Robin urged anxiously. Starfire shuddered in his arms.

But she wasn't fighting it. What was he talking about? She couldn't think much, though. She felt like her innards were being torn apart within her. "Starfire, I love you so much… you can't just give up. I-I need you to stay, Starfire. Please, please don't give up!" Robin was pleading, almost begging. No, he pretty much was begging. Raven was doubled over in front of him, unable to do much other than try and keep her sanity and black out the wealth of black magic. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued their fight with Blade and Galfore.

"Rich…ard…" Starfire mewed. So softly… he almost couldn't hear it. More tears. More pain. No anger. Not in Robin's arms. Robin pressed his lips to hers blindly. Anything to keep her. Everything to keep her.

No anger. No anger. Just Robin. Anything to stay with him. Everything to stay with him. His lips left her suddenly as she jerked in his arms. She jerked free from him and floated up. She floated higher towards the ceiling Higher. Higher. Robin looked after her anxiously, fearfully.

FLASH!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The titans groaned and sat up.

"Dude… What happened? We just clobbered Gal-freak and Blade the Bi…"

"Starfire!" Robin cut off Beast Boy. He rushed over to the girl standing in the center of the chamber, still as a statue. Her eyes were closed. Robin skidded to a stop in front of her. "S-Star…?" he trailed off, fear setting in again.

"Robin…" Starfire mumbled and collapsed into his arms. "It is… all gone…" she slurred. Robin stood helplessly, holding Starfire in his arms. Raven struggled up to her feet and grimaced. She straightened out her cloak. The black magic was gone. She could think again. Yay.

"What's she trying to say?" Robin asked, cradling her to him. Starfire seemed barely awake, exhausted.

"The power is gone." Raven hummed. Robin blinked.

"Er, how…?" he blinked behind his eye mask. Starfire had been glowing and floating and then there was the big flash and… now it was… over?

"Eh, love and whatnot. The power was fueled by anger, she overwhelmed it with love that completely took away her anger and blah, blah, blah," Raven said blankly. "I could feel the whole thing in my head. Well, most of it. I didn't feel her physical pain. I had enough of my own," she huffed. Robin digested this slowly. And then he hugged Starfire closer to him.

"love," he repeated the word carefully. As if it was new again. Starfire blinked up at him with half-open, emerald gems.

"Can we go home now?" Raven droned. Beast Boy and Cyborg came to stand by her.

"Jeez Rae, you act like none of this bothered you at all!" Beast Boy said. Raven blinked indigo eyes.

"It didn't. I don't get bothered by anything." She said. Beast Boy propped a hand on his hip a bit too girlishly.

"Yeah, sure. You weren't worried one bit about the fact Starfire almost died. Mhm… I really buy that!" he retorted. Raven stared at him.

"I didn't say I wasn't… worried. I just wasn't… bothered…" Raven mumbled. Beast Boy smirked.

"Right. Cause you don't 'do' bothered." He chuckled. Starfire would have giggled if she'd had the energy. For now, she was quite content remaining comfortably in Robin's arms.

"Well I suppose I was bothered… once." Raven said slowly.

"Really! When?" BB said, interested. Raven glared.

"When you friggin _kissed_ me," she growled. Beast Boy simpered. Cyborg laughed. The weight of all that had just happened temporarily lifted for the three.

"You gotta admit I was pretty good…" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. Raven snorted.

"No."

The two began a friendly bicker to and fro, some how savoring it. It was good to see everything was going to be ok… Cyborg laughed again, watching them. He turned his gaze on the Boy Wonder and his Tamaranian princess. The last of her line. For now. Cyborg smirked.

"Love." Robin said it yet again. Starfire attempted a weak nod and half succeeded. Robin stared at her for a moment. A slow smile spread across his face. Relief, happiness, pride… it all grinned at her. "That's my girl," he said. Starfire offered a tiny smile back. That was enough for him. That was enough for them all. Starfire drifted off to sleep, her last waking observation was the sensation of Robin carrying her over to the others. It made her happy. Twice he had declared her his, and she was.

Anything and Everything to stay with the titans. Anything and Everything to stay with him.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: ... ... ... It's done! Gawd, this is always a really bitter-sweet time. It's not the official end until tomorrow, though. I still need to post an epilogue. That will bring closure to what happened to Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven and Cyborg, Blade and Galfore, and Tamaran too. That should tie up all of the little loose ends and what not. I hope the ending was... suitable. I think I could've done better. Or at least, it had the potential to be better. Whether I would be capable of writing any better than this is to be seen. Ugh. I'll be pleased as long as it wasn't too mediocre. Reviews are really, really appreciated. Especially because it's pretty much the last chapter and all. School starts on Monday and then my writing will be limited to weekends. So I'm thinking I'll stick to one-shots for a little until I've got a routine set in and then I'll see to a new chapter story. Maybe I'll write Chicken Soup for the Titans Lover's Soul next, cause it'd be just a collection. We'll see. Any suggestions? Any requests? I'll do my best to try 'em out!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

BTW: You all get cookies for enduring my long-winded A/Ns and the various stupid moments of the story... whee!


	18. Epilogue: From the Pen of Raven Roth

Epilogue: From the Pen of Raven Roth

A/N: I just wanted to clear up one thing: Blade was the villainess in the very first chapter of the story... I guess a couple of you forgot about her...hehe... --'

* * *

_To whomever it may concern,_

_The revelation of these recent events to public is probably a bit unexpected. Although I highly doubt any of you are surprised that Blade was a part of the ordeal, the fact it existed at all was rather shocking to us. We had never considered what tangled pasts out teammates had behind them. Alas, we are still coming to terms with the idea that the man who not only raised Starfire from a young age but treated us with such kindness on our first visit to Tamaran was truly the one responsible for all that has transpired._

_This letter, however, is not to tell you of the various awkward feelings passing through the tower as much as it is to bring closure to what you have just learned. It is best that the public understand fully or remain uninformed, in my opinion. It is the loose-ended facts that leave us with the great rumors of the ages. So here is the accounting of what has gone on after Starfire destroyed the power source:_

_Galfore and Blade were both shipped off to the highest security Centauri prison in the Vegan star-system. Although Blade was technically still classified as a Terran villainess, the stronger security of the out-world prison was needed to contain her properly. She has been dealt with well and we Titans are confident there will be no hearing from her or Galfore for a good long time. I was quite pleased._

_After Galfore and Blade were taken, Starfire kindly explained all that had happened during the time the rest of us were unconscious. Of course, we had woken up in time to be just outside of the final gate when Galfore and Blade explained their grand scheme, and that unfortunate situation did not have to be retold to us._

_Starfire also told us a bit about her brother, Ryand'r, who had evidently come in spirit to aid us. The magic involved in that power source were stronger than any of us really had suspected. Ryand'r fulfilled part of the prophecy as well, being the forgotten soul that rose again and what not. Starfire was sentimental for quite some time after that._

_We had to return to Tamaran to leave the star ship we had used and return with the T-ship. When we arrived, all of us were hit with the realization the planet no longer had a ruler. In all technicality, Starfire should have taken the throne again. But she decided that every great monarchy comes to an end and decided to aid the Tamaranians in becoming a free republic. She was quite fond of America's democracy. _

_The Tamaranians accepted it well, eager for change after Galfore's tyranny. They did, however, make Starfire promise she would take the title of Grand Ruler and at least pose as a figure-head of sorts. She will get to remain on earth with us and communicate with her people via a monthly transmission. Robin was quite happy about it. He said he would've been upset to loose a member of the team. Eh, he's still lacking in the area of open affection. We all know what he meant though, so I suppose it was alright. We decided not to mention he'd been sulking in one of the palace rooms until Starfire came to announce she could indeed return to earth._

_Beast Boy claims that Starfire is the Tamaranian Queen of England. I am still attempted to make him understand that this statement really makes no sense. But forcing any information in his brain is a task which I cannot perform… because I have yet to locate his brain in the first place._

_We were all incredibly happy to return home to the Tower and we were promptly welcomed back with a prison break-out by Fang and Kitten. Joy. They were quite easy to take down, but in the process, Kitten discovered the new terms of Starfire and Robin's relationship. She was crowing about it in the back seat of the squad car all the way back to her little prison cell. Somehow, Kitten's revelation got out to the press._

_If you were to consult the Jump City tabloids, Robin and Starfire have already had their first love child. It's funny. I'd never seen that boy's face get so red in my life. Things at the tower have pretty much returned to normal, and I am feeling nicely centered at the moment. Our resident love birds balance their duty and their relationship nicely. It is almost as if they haven't changed at all. I was… happy to see that their friendship was able to flow into this deeper affection so smoothly. I suppose it was always destined to happen. They complete each other's auras perfectly._

_Cyborg and Beast Boy have decided to be immature and use Robin's love life as a center of jokes and the such. He's taking that surprisingly well. I believe he's only pinned Beast Boy to the outside of the tower with birdarangs once so far. I must admit that was a rather satisfying sight. My outlook on the whole thing is pretty much… more power to them, just don't be drooling all over each other anywhere near my room. Or if I'm on the same couch. It's kind of… disturbing in its own respect. I guess I always saw Starfire as too innocent to make out with the infamous play boy of the tower so openly. _

_Ok… so I wasn't even sure she knew how to make out at all. But whatever. Not my place to judge, I guess._

_Cyborg has taken to enlarging the T-ship, adding details from both the star ship and Vyxiis' craft. It's actually coming out pretty… cool… I guess. Beast Boy has officially decided that I am more interesting than the game station at the moment and he has been stalking me for the last week. He's still trying to get me to admit I liked his kiss. It's not going to happen. Because… I didn't like his kiss… at all… or anything… ahem. So I'm still trying to come up with a decent way of shutting him up that won't have the ASPCA crawling all over my back or something._

_Whatever._

_So that's about it. The Titans are back in Jump City running things just like before. And we're shard free. They were just… gone when Starfire checked last. She can't use telekinetic force anymore, but I can still detect a little trace of the ability in her. I might see if I can help her strengthen it so she can use it like before. It's a fairly useful skill, actually._

_Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I sincerely thank you for all of your support in the least sappy way possible. So does Robin and Starfire's love child. Just kidding. But… Robin's going to kill me for that. _

_I need some herbal tea._

_Sincerely, _

_Raven Roth _

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Ok, officially finished! The epilogue was short, I know, but I like to make them short. That's how I roll. Sorry. I hope you didn't mind the format. I wanted it to sort of be like Raven writting a letter to the city people to try and clear up whatever rumors they had heard were or whatever. I dunno if it worked. Reviews are really appreciated!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
